Madres primerizas
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino Yamanaka estaba decidida por mantener el bienestar de los neonatos y las nuevas generaciones. ¿Que pasarà cuando su propio hijo corre peligro?
1. Chapter 1

-dialogo-

 _-pensamiento-_

::

:: ::

::

Madres primerizas

::

::

Como de costumbre Ino caminaba por las calles de Konoha, salía temprano de su casa para poder disfrutar del ambiente matinal, la tranquilidad de las casi desoladas calles la tranquilizaban. Conforme se acercaba a la zona de comercio suspiro, ya sabía lo que seguía

-Ino-chan buenos días- una señora mayor hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que la mencionada

-Ohayo obachan, no es necesario- intento negarse ante un pastelillo que le ofrecían

-Claro que es necesario, gracias a usted mi hija y mi nieta están a salvo. Por favor tómelo-

-Arigato- hizo un gesto de despedida y siguió su camino. Tuvo la misma conversación y obsequios de otros vendedores

-Veo que te has vuelto más popular-

-No digas tonterías- se sonrojo al ver la bolsa que tenía en la mano -¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru? No me digas que acompañaras a Temari a su cita-

-Tsk, no seas problemática me dirijo al trabajo. Ella no necesita compañía- coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca de modo desinteresado

-Ella no, pero lo que lleva en su vientre no lo hizo ella sola- le molestaba su matrimonio, pero era más su enojo por el desinterés de esa nueva vida

-¡Ya te dije que no agarres eso!- un llanto estruendoso interrumpió la conversación de los muchachos

-Como odio eso, si no sabe enseñar reglas es lógico que el niño haga lo que quiera- una vena palpitaba en su frente mientras aferraba la bolsa con sus puños para evitar descargar su furia contra aquella mujer que jaloneaba a un niño de 3 años

-Tsk, es primeriza ¿Qué querías?-

-Eso no es excusa- miro enojada al joven su furia comenzaba a expandirse –ser madre primeriza no significa que solo tendrán una mascota. Tener un bebe no es un juego es una enorme responsabilidad traer un nuevo miembro de la sociedad-

-Es común que los embarazos no sean planeados-

-¿Tu hijo fue planeado?- interrumpió el discurso que pretendía darle su amigo

-Problemática-

-Ese lo tomare como un no, después de todo tu y Chouji me han dejado de lado. Supongo que se perderá la generación InoShikaCho- apretó su labios no tenía pensado confesar lo que la abrumaba desde que se enteró que las esposas de sus amigos estaban en cinta

-Ino, no fue nuestra culpa. Solo fue coincidencia- sabia a lo que se refería su amiga, las reuniones y conversaciones habían sido casi nulas de no ser por los casuales encuentros –Que te parece si hacemos una reunión y nos ponemos al tanto-

-Claro, avísame cuando. Adiós Shika- dio un beso en la mejilla del moreno y se adentró al hospital a cubrir su turno

-Buenos días frente, toma- saco un té de la bolsa y la entrego

-Gracias Ino ¿qué departamento atenderás?-

-Sabes como he organizado mi horario Sakura, no dejaría a ninguna de ustedes sin supervisión- sonrío tiernamente mientras sobaba el vientre de su amiga

-Desde el embarazo de Kurenai te has comprometido con el cuidado de las madres-

-No de las madres, de los bebes, después de todo ellos son los reyes que tienen la voluntad de fuego- mordió su lengua al recordad las palabras de su sensei – En fin iré a preparar todo

.

.

Estaba fastidiada, la actitud de las madres jóvenes la abrumaban, los descuidos y suposiciones hacían que quisiera cambiar de zona.

-Ino- unos cabellos rosas cruzaron la puerta

-Pasa Sakura, la camilla de la ecografía esta lista

-Quiero saber el sexo del bebe- amplio su sonrisa mientras se recostaba en la camilla y un azabache se colocaba a su lado

-Bien, veamos- coloco el gel y encendía la maquina

-Rápido Yamanaka- un impaciente Sasuke miraba ansioso aquella imagen que para él, no distinguía nada

-No presiones Uchiha- chillo la rubia. Lo que más le molestaba de las madres descuidas eran los padres sobreprotectores como el que tenía al lado

-Espero que les guste la respuesta- sujeto la mano de su amiga y la miro fijamente –es una niña-

-¡Kya! Lo sabía- cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de su esposo

El dia continúo y suspiro al ver la hora. Debía prepararse para no incomodar a su próximo paciente _–es por él bebe, es por él bebe-_ repetía su mantra mientras respiraba profundamente

-Bienvenida Temari, siéntate por favor- con un gesto indico a la rubia donde debía colocarse -¿Cómo has estado este mes?- forzó una sonrisa

-Sin novedades, la dieta y el reposo que recomendaste ha sido beneficioso-

-Me alegra saberlo, recuéstate para revisar al bebe-interrumpió su andar al escuchar que tocaban la puerta –pasa Shikamaru, estamos a punto de ver al bebe- la incomodidad aumentaba, a diferencia de con su amiga evito completamente el contacto visual con sus acompañantes –tras una supervisión detallada a la ecografía sonrío sinceramente –está muy bien- extendió un pañuelo para que la rubia limpiara los residuos de gel

-Gracias Ino-chan- aquella mujer había empezado a tener confianza con la mejor amiga de su esposo y después de la preocupación por su embarazo

-No es nada, sigue con las recomendaciones y te veo el próximo mes. Cuídense- antes de que cerrara la puerta una mano evito que se cerrara

-Ya hable con Chouji nos veremos esta tarde en-

-En la barbacoa obvio- al ver asentir a su amigo antes de ser jalado cerró la puerta y guardo sus cosas

Estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala de descanso y solo abrió un ojo al sentir la presencia de su amiga

-Ino ¿te sientes bien? Estas más pálida de lo normal- se sentó al lado de su amiga quien posaba una mano sobre sus ojos

-Sí, solo me maree, necesito descansar un poco-

-No te has hecho los estudios ¿verdad?- debemos descartar que no sea algo grave

-Claro que los hice Sakura, estoy muy bien- si había algo en lo que la rubia era experta era en las mentiras, dolo hacia revisiones de rutina sentía nervios al tener que estar expuesta frente a otros y lo peor que las predicciones de su amiga fueran ciertas. Se convencía así misma que era estrés y cansancio, las noches no eran suficientes para que pudiera conciliar el sueño y su trabajo la abrumaba –en fin me voy, tengo planes, cuídate y descansa-

-Eso debería decir yo- levanto la voz para que la escuchara mientras salía corriendo

.

.

-Perdón la demora-

-Descuida estamos acostumbrados. Auch- sobo su brazo que había sido maltratado por la joven

-Hola Ino- le ofreció asiento a la chica -¿te sientes bien?-

-Solo estoy desvelada, no pasa nada-

-¿Enserio, que tal u vida de casada?-

-Tsk, ¿qué tal tu vida de casado?- no sabía el por qué el comentario de su amigo la molesto

-La mía es perfecta, más aun que voy a ser papá- Chouji tomo la palabra para evitar que su reunión terminara

-Me alegra Chouji, ayer vi a Karui- sonrío de medio lado –es difícil ser la única de nuestra generación de no estar embarazada, las reuniones son abrumadoras solo hablan de lo que hacen, lo que quieren y lo maravilloso. Pero no quiero adelantarme- si alguien podía brindar la suficiente confianza para desahogarse eran sus compañeros

-Ino ¿todo está bien con Sai?- sentía que algo andaba mal, no por el hecho de que ella no estuviera embarazada sino que últimamente, desde la lejanía, había visto diferente a su amiga

-Sí, no puedo quejarme. Pero su trabajo en Anbu y yo en el hospital y las misiones es efímero el tiempo que nos vemos, de no ser de las sorpresas y visitas que me hace pensaría que no estoy casada- sonrío melancólicamente, aunque era un joven atento con ella no era suficiente para la rubia. Apretó su cabeza con ambas manos tras sentir una punzada

-¿Estas bien?- Shikamaru la tomo en sus brazos al ver que perdía el equilibrio

-Es el estrés y cansancio no he dormido bien-

-¡Ino!-de no ser que la tenía en sus brazos la chica hubiera caído de golpe en el piso

.

.

-¿Ino? Qué bueno que despiertas, nos asustaste –su amiga abrió la carpeta con los estudios

-¿Qué sucedió?- miro la ventana y al ver el sol dedujo que paso la noche en el hospital

-Shikamaru y Chouji te trajeron te desmayaste… Me mentiste ¡no te hiciste ningún estudio!- la pelirosa estaba eufórica

-Tranquila Sakura, no es bueno para él bebe-

-¿y para el tuyo?- arrojo la carpeta que veía instantes atrás hacia el piso

-¿Qué?- no logro interpretar la información de su amiga

-Ino- guardo silencio un momento al ver el rostro de confusión y miedo de su amiga –estas embarazada- soltó de golpe y miro como la rubia abría los ojos y la boca

Sintió frio recorrer por su cuerpo, el sudor y calor comenzaban a sofocarla, trataba de asimilar la noticia

.

.

Continuara

.

.

Hola que tal, gracias por leer este nuevo proyecto. Después del review de paosu las ideas comenzaron a surgir, sé que no puedo cambiar el ShikaTema de la idea original pero me vengare por el sufrimiento y depresión en la que me sumió tal noticia XD

Espero gustosa sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, ideas y aportes para continuar con este fic. También espero y les agrade leerlo tanto como a mi escribir

Besitos


	2. Chapter 2

\- dialogo-

 _-pensamiento-_

 _ADVERTENCIA: lemon_

::

:: ::

::

CAPITULO II

::

:: ::

::

Inhalaba y exhalaba, los labios se le habían secado, su mente aun trataba de digerir la noticia

-¿Cómo?- al fin logro articular lo que su cerebro repetía una y otra vez

-Ino estudiaste medicina y es algo que desde jóvenes conocemos- la pelirosa trato de disminuir la tensión que las rodeaba en la habitación

-Baka, quiero decir ¿en qué momento? No he visto a Sai desde hace cuatro semanas- se mordió el labio -¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?- espero impaciente a que su amiga abriera el archivo y buscara la información que ella necesitaba

-Según este estudio un mes-

-¿Quién más lo sabe?- su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar

-Solo nosotras, mande a hacer los estudios de sangre anónimo, se lo importante que es para ti la confidencialidad- se sentó al lado de su amiga quien aún trataba de recordar el momento que causo la procreación de su descendencia –Ino no es para tanto- al no encontrar respuesta –espera cerda ¡no me digas que no es de Sai!- el que la rubia y su esposo estuvieran tanto tiempo alejados podría provocar que su amiga complaciera a su cuerpo en una de las tantas noches que salía al pub

-No seas tonta, claro que es de el ¿por quién me tomas?- miro a su amiga molesta por pensar que ella podría cometer infidelidad, ni siquiera en sus misiones especiales lo hacia

-Bien, lo dude por un momento. Lo siento…-

-¡KAMI!- se dejó caer en la almohada comenzaba a recordar aquel dia

O

o

Flash back

O

Ino terminaba de acomodar los papeles en su escritorio aprovechando el tiempo que le quedaba de su turno, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta y la abrieron sin siquiera esperar a que ella se preparara. Giro molesta y estaba a punto de dar un discurso

-Hola preciosa- extendió una pequeña caja hacia la chica

-¡Sai! Regresaste- se abalanzo en sus brazos y deposito un beso en sus labios

-Ino ¿nos vamos?- otra interrupción hizo que pausara la bienvenida

-Los alcanzamos- sin más se cerró la puerta

-¿puedo saber dónde?- cuestiono aun sin soltar a la chica

-Iremos a celebrar, me dieron el premio al mejor doctor- incremento la fuerza del abrazo y soltó un grito

-Vaya, felicidades. Lo mereces, supongo que llegue justo a tiempo- abrió la caja y saco un collar con un diamante al centro y zafiros a su alrededor y lo coloco en el cuello de la chica

-Oh Sai es hermoso, gracias-

-Vamos- tomo su mano y la jalo para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Y como sospecho en su vestimenta, no había otro lugar donde le gustara a la rubia celebrar que en el pub.

-¡Ino! La llamaron desde la mesa que había reservado. Sin esperar la mencionada tomo una copa y de un sorbo vacío el contenido de una copa

-¡Por mí!- levanto otra copa y la hizo desaparecer

-Tsk problemática- el moreno a su lado la miraba con desaprobación, sabía lo que ocurriría siempre era lo mismo cuando iban en grupo y sospechaba cuando ella iba sola a ese lugar debido a que la gran mayoría la saludaba

-Déjala Shikamaru, así festeja ella- una rubia a su lado le abrazo el brazo

-Cerda no creí que me ganaras, pero lo tienes merecido. Al fin tu esfuerzo tuvo resultados- la chica abrazo a su amiga y no duro tanto debido a que Ino la jalo a la pista de baile. Lo que más amaba era bailar y acaparar la atención

Era de madrugada y aun el lugar seguía abierto, sus compañeros a excepción de Shikamaru y Temari seguían acompañando a la chica en el festejo quien aún no se veían signos de cansancio

-Esta ebria- murmuro por lo bajo al ver como la chica se subía a otra mesa y comenzaba a contonear sus caderas provocando que la falda se le levantara más de lo debido y los sujetos alrededor de la mesa hacían que le hirviera la sangre

-Pues creo que el show termino, necesitamos dormir-

-No he dicho que este cansado-

-No hablo por ti, es por él bebe y por mí- acaricio su vientre para que el moreno entendiera

-Bien vamos- suspiro al fin Sai bajo a Ino de la mesa y la cargo hasta la salida

-Preciosa, eso solo es para mí- beso el cuello de la chica y se tambaleaba mientras caminaba, estaba igual de ebrio que ella. Comenzó a tolerar el alcohol debido a las constantes juergas que organizaba su esposa cada que regresaba de una misión

Cuando logro enfocar la vista se encontraba en su habitación aun en los brazos del chico que la cargaba de la cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas.

Gimió al sentir la pared fría en su espalda y una mano se escabullía al interior de su falda mientras su cuello recibía apasionados besos y pequeñas mordidas que lo recorrían de la base hasta el mentón para terminar en sus labios continuaron su camino hasta llegar al lóbulo de la chica

-Ino- con solo ese susurro sintió toda su piel erizada y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del Anbu

Sintió como era depositada en la cama y al igual que el chico la camisa de Ino cayó en un rincón de la habitación. El moreno trazo un camino con su lengua pasando por cada uno de los senos de la chica, apretando con sus labios el pequeño botón rosado que los coronaba, las manos acompañaban las caricias mientras los gemidos de la chica iban en aumento. Continuo el camino por su vientre y tironeo de la falda hasta arrebatarla del cuerpo de la chica aun con la ropa interior no detuvo su camino con uno de sus dedos toco la parte más delicada y la que le daba placer. Observo como la espalda de la chica se levantó y cambio el tacto de su dedo por su boca, con cada succión la chica se revolvía en la cama apretando las sabanas con sus manos.

En un descuido Ino invirtió las posiciones y aplico las mismas técnicas sobre el cuerpo de su amante, la ropa se desvaneció y se sentó en las caderas del chico mantuvo la mirada fija y mordía su labio conforme la erección del chico la penetraba, lo hizo lento y poco a poco fue incrementando la velocidad. En la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos y pequeñas perlas comenzaban a brotar de sus cuerpos desnudos, sin detener el movimiento el moreno acariciaba la espalda de la chica desde la clavícula hasta la cadera sujetándola con fuerza para ayudarla con la acción.

Ambos cuerpos se tensaron y fueron acompañados de un intenso gemido, la chica se recostó sobre el desnudo torso mientras su espalda recibía suaves y tiernas caricias

-Te amo preciosa- la acomodo entre sus brazos, tomo las cobijas de la cama y la acurruco. Deposito un beso en su frente mientras los ojos de la chica comenzaban a cerrarse

O

O

FIN FLASH BACK

O

O

-Espero que haya sido satisfactorio- miro a su amiga quien aún seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos

-No te imaginas cuanto- sonrió, cada sensación era revivida con cada recuerdo

-¿Entonces qué harás?- temía la respuesta de su amiga, sabía que la frustración acompañaría a su amiga si algo salía fuera de sus planes

-No quiero que nadie lo sepa- miro fijamente a su amiga –quiero que Sai lo sepa primero que nadie, a excepción de ti claro- correspondió el abrazo que su amiga le ofrecía

-Ino felicidades, ahora todas estamos...- una mano se posó en sus labios

-No lo digas te pueden escuchar-

-¿Y qué le diré a Shikamaru si pregunta de tu estado? Él te trajo anoche-

-Sakura eres médico, puedes relacionar enfermedades- rio al ver la cara de su amiga, está satisfecha por regresarle el sarcasmo que ella comenzó –Dile que fue a causa del estrés y falta de sueño, después de todo sé que el maquillaje no oculta por completo esto- señalo las pequeñas bolsas que se formaban debajo de sus ojos azules

-Bien, por ahora descansa-

-Tengo consultas-

-Hoy es tu dia libre Ino cerda-

-Bien, iré a relajarme- suspiro derrotada había perdido la noción del tiempo. Cerró sus ojos y el sueño la invadió

Sakura salió sin hacer ruido y cerro lentamente la puerta.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

Gracias por leer, lo sé un poco corto pero no podía descartar esta escena además tengo planteado como objetivo alargar lo más que pueda este fic, en mis 5 años en fan fiction lo más largo que he hecho son 8 cap. En el fic "siempre junto a ti" también ShikaIno. Tengo una obsesión con esta pareja, la mayoría de mis historias tratan de ellos y como ya estoy en la publicidad estoy retomando la historia "la llama de nuestro amor" que deje pendiente hace 3 años esta historia era GaaIno pero en el tiempo de exilio olvide como involucrar a Gaara así que lo transforme, adivinen…..

Siiiii! En ShikaIno. Bueno con eso termino no mendigare reviews :P :'( pero ya saben dudas, preguntas, amenazas, criticas, comentarios, aportaciones, quejas, et. Etc. Etc. Todo es bien recibido

Besitos


	3. Chapter 3

\- dialogo-

 _-pensamiento-_

::

:: ::

::

CAPITULO III

::

:: ::

::

-Ino debes revisar el informe ¿Dónde está tu preocupación por los futuros seres?-

-Sakura, como bien dijiste es mi dia libre, quiero descansar y despejar la mente. Mañana lo reviso… te lo prometo- salió de la oficina dejando su expediente en el escritorio. Camino por las instalaciones del hospital y entre las calles de Konoha cuidando que nadie la viera no estaba de humor para entablar conversaciones.

-Ino-chan- fue recibida cálidamente dentro del negocio que la chica frecuentaba

-Mirai- levanto ligeramente a la chica de ojos de rubí –tan guapa como siempre. Tú no necesitas las sesiones de spa- depósito un sonoro beso en la frente de la pequeña

-Tu tampoco, pero aquí estas- volteo para sacar una llave dorada del cajón y se la entregó a la joven

-Ino, justo a tiempo vamos-

-Hi Kurenai-san- hizo una reverencia y siguió a la mencionada hasta un cuarto amplio con mesas repletas de cremas, lociones, esponjas, esencias, perfumes y todo lo necesario

-Veo que has mejorado el lugar-

-Las ventas han aumentado gracias a tus consejos-

-Me encanta ayudar Konoha necesitaba un sitio para la belleza y relajación. Cuando me dijiste la idea quede maravillada-

-Y por eso te recompenso con estas sesiones únicas solo para nosotras-

-Gracias, procure que me vieran ingresar ¿Mirai podrá con tanta gente?

-Descuida ella solo les indica su turno y los empleados se hacen cargo. Puedes cambiarte por ahí- le señalo un pequeño cuarto y le extendió una toalla

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- salió envuelta en la toalla y con el cabello sujetado en un chongo alto y se sumergió dentro de una tina preparada como acostumbraba

-Claro que si, después de tanto tiempo aun no creo que tengas tanta formalidad conmigo- hizo lo mismo que la chica al lado de la tina.

-¿Tu planeaste quedar embarazada?

-No, pero Asuma y yo siempre hablábamos de cómo sería tener un hijo. Ambos lo deseábamos pero jamás planeamos cuando lo haríamos- suspiro melancólicamente a pesar de haber pasado 10 años aun lo extrañaba como el primer dia

-¿crees que si lo hubieran planeado las cosas serían diferentes?- ya había cerrado los ojos y recostado por completo en la tina

-No, creo que en cuanto te enamoras las ideas de familia comienza a nacer y eso hace que te vayas preparando-

-Eso no sucede siempre-

-Es por la edad Ino- sabía que la chica se refería a las madres que intentan zafándose de sus responsabilidades. Aquellas mujeres de los que la joven se queja constantemente -¿Estas planeando tener un hijo?- sorprendió a la chica quien se incorporó levemente

-¿Qué?- miro confundida a la mujer

-Después de todo eres la única de tu generación que aún no está embarazada-

-El que las otras lo hagan no significa que yo las siga- mordió su labio al recordar la noticia de esa mañana

-No es para preocuparse Ino, tener un hijo no destruye la vida-

-No me refiero a eso. A pesar de mi experiencia dentro de ese ámbito siento que no estoy preparada-

-Cuando yo estaba embarazada y aun después de que nació Mirai tampoco lo estabas y mira que gran trabajo hiciste- señalo la ventana donde podía observarse a la pequeña atendiendo y ayudando al personal

-Es diferente, tú eras su madre y yo solo ayudaba- tomo la toalla y se envolvió

-Deja de preocuparte y disfruta el momento- fue lo último que dijo antes de que la chica desapareciera tras la puerta y se escuchara el agua correr

-Gracias por la plática, me ayudó mucho- abrazo a la mujer y se despidió de la pequeña de la misma manera en que la saludo

Camino entre las calles alejándose del spa procurando que todos la vieran al salir. Desviaba la mirada y estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que el sonido de a su alrededor desaparecía. Una vibración en su bolsillo la saco de ese trance y corrió hacia la torre de interrogatorios.

Al llegar se colocó el uniforme y deposito sus pertenencias en el estante de la entrada, debido a que estaba prohibido.

-Justo a tiempo, no tiene mucho que murió y queremos obtener la información posible de lo que sucedió- Ibiki comenzó con el discurso para poner al tanto de su misión

-¿Algo en particular que quiera saber?- tomo su posición frente al cadáver y comenzó a realizar su sello

-Cuál era su misión- al terminar de decirlo sujeto a la chica evitando que callera.

 _La oscuridad se extendió por todo el camino, cuando de repente una lluvia de luces comenzaban a aparecer._

 _Recorrió los recuerdos más importantes de su vida de aquel shinobi vislumbrando que provenía de la aldea de la roca, tenía una vida pacífica y estaba a punto de formar una familia_

 _-No tardare- se formó un nudo en la garganta de la chica ante aquella visión. El ninja acariciaba el vientre de quien supuso que era su esposa_

 _La batalla dio paso dejando ver el momento justo de su muerte, una emboscada que fallo haciendo que su equipo perdiera la vida igual que el sintió los kunai atravesar cada parte de cuerpo y un fuerte dolor en la garganta que supuso fue el tiro de gracia_

-Ino- abrió rápidamente los ojos y miro confundida a Ibiki

-Demoraste demasiado- le extendió un pañuelo a la joven y al ver la confusión marcada en el rostro de la chica lo acerco a su nariz donde comenzaba a salir un hilo de sangre –Cuando entras a la mente de los muertos…-

-Absorbe demasiado chakra- interrumpió las palabras de su sensei y termino de limpiar su nariz –Tenía como misión robar un pergamino dirigido a la aldea del Rayo donde solicitaban una alianza. No le convenía a la roca debido a que esa tregua significaba la pérdida del tributo ganado por la conquista, la emboscada salió mal permitiendo fluir el propósito que querían interrumpir-

-Eso es toda ve a descansar-

-Tan mal me veo-

-No entiendo que quieres decir- cubrió con una manta el cadáver

-He escuchado esa sugerencia durante esta semana. Y para que usted lo diga significa que debo repensar esa idea- se dirigió a la puerta a punto de salir

-Tu chakra esta irregular últimamente y al ver las bolsas que tratas de ocultar me hace suponer que la presión está acabando contigo. Si sigues así puedes hacerte daño y no me serias de utilidad- dirigió una mirada lasciva a la joven quien le dirigía una sonrisa

-Si Ibiki-sensei descansare más- salió de la sala y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme y tomar sus cosas

-Tu celular no dejo de sonar ni un solo momento-

-¿Algo importante?- sonrió burlonamente al ver la reacción del chico

-No lo creo, solo tus amigas- miro intrigado a la joven sabía que ella ya deducía que estuvo espiando el artefacto

-¿Algo de Sai?- sujeto el aparato y comenzó a revisar las notificaciones

-No, no sé porque estas con el- se cruzó de brazos y miro molesto a la chica. Siempre era lo mismo, ella sabía sus sentimientos y ella lo cortaba recordándole que estaba felizmente casada

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe Kotetsu-san- sonrió triunfal y salió de la torre. Se sorprendió al ver que comenzaba a anochecer respiro profundo y camino tranquilamente por las calles que comenzaban a ser iluminadas por las lámparas

-Hola Ino- sujetaron del brazo de la chica haciendo que entrara al local por el que pasaba

-Hola Temari- fingió una sonrisa

-Karui y yo estábamos pensando reunirnos a tomar algo mañana y queremos que nos acompañes-

-Claro me gustaría-

-Bien, mañana al medio dia ¿está bien?-

-Perfecto- sonrió por última vez y salió del local de maternidad. Repaso cada palabra de la chica e inmediatamente supo cuál era el motivo de esa reunión. Dudo entre ir al hospital o a su casa optando por la última.

Abrió la puerta lentamente se sacó las sandalias y encendió las luces iluminando todo el lugar. Coloco música para eliminar el silencio, jamás le había gustado estar en lugares callados a pesar de que en la sala de interrogación era frecuente, a no ser que torturaban a alguien y los gritos inundaban el lugar. Se dirigió a la sala y acomodo los libros que había revisado un dia anterior, salió al jardín a atender las flores, no demoro mucho cuando entro y noto que la música se había detenido. Sin tomar importancia cerró la puerta corrediza que dividía la sala del jardín

-¿Qué no ten enseñaron a jamás bajar la guardia?- Ino se irguió al sentir el aliento que desbordaban esas palabras en su nuca, trago saliva y soltó la puerta para darse vuelta lentamente

.

.Continuara

.

.

Oh kami estoy tan feliz con este fic, lo se chicas mucha confusión en el lemon y cap. anterior, pero debo decir que si fue con Sai de lo contrario ¿cómo nacería Inojin? Aunque si pensé que Inojin fuera de Shikamaru pero no sería justo para el pobre de Sai (con quien no tengo ningún problema :P) pero como apenas estoy sopesando la idea del creador de Naruto y sus parejas pues omiti nombres en lo que me acostumbro. Si recuerdan bien el cap anterior Temari se lleva en sus garras a Shikamaru y Sai se lleva a Ino.

Gracias a Paosu surgió la idea de retomar la idea de la serie, algo nuevo y un reto debido a que en mis demás fic`s jamás menciono el ShikaTema era una idea prohibida que quería evitar a toda costa pero aquí estoy enfocando mi punto de vista de lo que realmente sucedió y que compartiré con ustedes en un capitulo no muy lejano.

Tenía pensado actualizar cada semana pero la emoción e ideas no me dejan dormir así que lo actualizare más seguido. En el próximo cap. El tan esperado ShikaIno espero no defraudarlas. Quiero agradecer a Paosu, Jamie y a los invitados que se han molestado en dejar sus comentarios, eso me motiva aún más en actualizar. Ya saben sugerencias, aportaciones, comentarios, quejas, reclamos todo es bien recibido. Hasta la próxima

Besitos


	4. Chapter 4

-dialogo-

 _-pensamiento-_

 **-llamada telefónica-**

::

::

CAPITULO IV

:

:

Abrió la puerta lentamente se sacó las sandalias y encendió las luces iluminando todo el lugar. Coloco música para eliminar el silencio, jamás le había gustado estar en lugares callados a pesar de que en la sala de interrogación era frecuente, a no ser que torturaban a alguien y los gritos inundaban el lugar. Se dirigió a la sala y acomodo los libros que había revisado un dia anterior, salió al jardín a atender las flores, no demoro mucho cuando entro y noto que la música se había detenido. Sin tomar importancia cerró la puerta corrediza que dividía la sala del jardín

-¿Qué no ten enseñaron a jamás bajar la guardia?- Ino se irguió al sentir el aliento que desbordaban esas palabras en su nuca, trago saliva y soltó la puerta para darse vuelta lentamente

La cercanía que tenía con la presencia le impedía girarse, el aliento y calidez que sentía en su espalda era suficiente para que supiera que estaba a escasos unos centímetros. Suspiro cansada y a la vez tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que sentía

-¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a pedir permiso para entrar?- con un ágil movimiento estiro su brazo para presionar el botón que encendía la luz del jardín y mirar a través de la puerta de cristal el reflejo del intruso -¿Qué pensaría Yoshino-san si le cuento esta situación?- sonrió burlonamente al ver la expresión del pánico cubrir el rostro del moreno

-Tsk, problemática… Ya no soy un niño- se alejó de la chica y se dejó caer en el sofá

-Eso no le importa, sigues siendo su hijo- le enseño la lengua como señal de victoria -¿Qué haces aquí?- saco de sus pensamientos al moreno

-Pase a ver como estabas y al ver lo fácil que es violar la seguridad de tu casa quise…-

-¿Darme una lección? Shika soy una kunoichi de elite no me subestimes- cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño –Solo olvide encender la alarma-

-Precisamente porque eres una kunoichi de elite no deberías obviar el riesgo y peligro de estar en una casa sola- cada palabra que salía de sus labios hacia que la furia creciera, se ponía eufórico cada vez que recordaba las largas misiones de Sai y el tiempo que dejaba a Ino sola. Era su esposo, ¿para que la desposo si la iba a mantener en la soledad? Era una pregunta que invadía su mente cada que veía a la chica y aun peor cuando la llevo al hospital, de no haber sido por la improvisada reunión la chica se hubiera desvanecido en las paredes de su residencia

-¿Quieres un poco?-

Shikamaru dirigió la mirada a la chica quien salía de la cocina con dos vasos de yogurt que fue a buscar mientras lo dejaba meditar y perderse en el enojo, dándole a entender al moreno que no quería hablar del tema.

-Tsk- estiro el brazo para alcanzar el recipiente que le ofrecía la rubia

-Me daré una ducha- sonrió tiernamente al ver que su atuendo estaba cubierto ligeramente de tierra

Sin saberlo Shikamaru seguía a la rubia a las escaleras, se sorprendió ver que los peldaños no eran los típicos de madera sino de cristal grueso que no permitían mirar a través de ellos

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?- señalo los peldaños de las escaleras al ver la confusión de la rubia

-Sai tiene varios contactos- siguió en su camino y abrió la puerta de la habitación principal –Ponte cómodo- dejo su vaso en la cómoda y desapareció por una puerta que el cabeza de piña sospecho seria el baño

Miro cada rincón las paredes tenían un color violeta que eran adornados con flores y al ver el carente de color supuso que fueron hechas por Sai, tenía una puerta corrediza del tamaño de media pared al lado de la puerta del baño, junto al ventanal estaba un tocador atiborrado de productos de belleza y si no fuera poco el ventanal había un espejo de pared de tamaño exagerado para él. Al desviar su mirada hacia la cama que la cubría una colcha negra y con dibujos de animales que dibujaba el pálido, al comparar las mesas de noche vio que de un lado había una lámpara y al abrir el cajón vio que estaba repleto de dulces sonrió al recordar la manía de la rubia por el azúcar se dirigió a la otra cómoda y vislumbro hojas, plumas y pinceles.

Sabía que la curiosidad no traería nada bueno pero no podía perder la oportunidad de entrometerse en la vida personal del acompañante de la platinada. Abrió el cajón y saco una pequeña caja, al abrirla sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ver las fotos de la rubia en diferentes escenas, en el jardín, con su vestimenta ninja, con un vestido azul y sombrero blanco que eran movidos por el aire, la sangre le hirvió al mirar la ultima la rubia estaba en la habitación donde él ahora se encontraba cubierta por unas diminutas bragas de color rojo y cubría sus senos con uno de sus brazos y el otro sostenía su cabello su mirada era lasciva y llena de deseo; para rematar la chica mordía su labio inferior.

-Este muy callado- giro su vista para buscar a la chica y soltó un poco de aire al constatar que seguía en la ducha, coloco las fotos y la caja dentro de la cómoda

-No sé qué tengo que decir- se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá y comenzó a beber del aperitivo que le había dado la chica respirando profundamente para calmar sus pensamientos

-¿A qué viniste por ejemplo?- al fin salió de la ducha cubierta por una toalla que apenas cubría la mitad de su pierna y sus senos.

-A constatar lo que me dijo Sakura- no desvió la mirada, no era raro verla así. Sabia el ritual de la chica salía del baño y se miraba al espejo arreglando su apariencia con un sinfín de productos y cremas que creía innecesarias

-¿Qué te dijo?- su tono de voz reflejo el nerviosismo pensando que su amiga le había revelado el secreto

-Que fue por exceso de cansancio- término el contenido del recipiente y lo coloco al lado de la chica

-Hmp- soltó su cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo

-¿No dirás nada?- trato de hacer contacto con esos zafiros para darle a entender su enojo

-No- se levantó y abrió la puerta corrediza. Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron como platos al ver la cantidad de vestidos, abrigos, faldas, blusas… que estaban acomodadas a los costados y en un mueble simulado como una torre estaba una infinidad de zapatos de diferentes estilos y colores. Al centro de encontraba un taburete que era rodeado por espejos

-Obsesiva- atino a decir mientras veía a la chica inspeccionar su armario y tomando prendas. Cerro la puerta al ver que estaba a punto de deshacerse de la toalla que cubría su desnudes

-No soy obsesiva, solo con muchos gustos- salió de la pequeña habitación con un vestido violeta y unos zapatos negros con un pequeño tacón. Contorneo sus caderas hacia la cómoda de Sai y saco la foto que minutos antes había inspeccionado el moreno y saco la última foto que el chico había visto. AL verlo tragar saliva sonrió satisfecha de nuevo le encantaba meter al moreno en aprietos- Supongo que era una misión peligrosa-

-¿Qué?-

-La misión de Sai, suelen ser largas y elige una colección de fotos- le mostro otra caja donde había más fotos pero esta vez de los dos juntos

-¿Quién lleva fotos a una misión?- vio como la chica iba a refutar sus palabras cuando una vibración la detuvo

" **Si es malo tener todo lo que quiero no me importa estar mal…"** Ino saco de su cómoda un móvil y sonrió sinceramente al ver quien le llamada

 **-¡SAI!-**

 **-Hola preciosa, buenas noches-**

 **-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto impaciente Ino**

 **-Íbamos bien hasta que caímos en una emboscada, pero logramos escapar-**

 **-Qué bueno que estés bien ¿Cuándo regresas?-**

 **-Aun no lo sé esa emboscada alerto a los enemigos y perdimos el rastro-**

 **-Ya veo- se sentó al borde de la cama dándole la espalda al moreno –Tengo algo que decirte- toco ligeramente su vientre**

 **-¿Qué es?-**

 **Levanto su vista y miro que el moreno no perdía de vista cada movimiento, trago saliva en seco y sus piro**

-Te extraño- al meditar la situación opto por una plática frente a frente para ver la reacción del moreno

 **-Yo a ti preciosa, debo colgar-**

 **-Buenas noches- al escuchar el sonido que finalizaba la llamada coloco el celular al lado de ella**

¿Por qué lleva un celular a sus misiones?- Shikamaru se sentó al lado de la rubia

-¿No es obvio? Para hablar conmigo- lo miro divertida

-No me refiero a eso, esa cosa podría señalar la ubicación y personas cercanas que podrían utilizarlas como rehenes-

-Tsk, para ser un genio estas desinformado- fue a su armario y saco pergaminos –O supongo que es un secreto ambu del cual no debo hablar- aprisiono los pergaminos en sus brazos a modo de burla

-Ino- la miro desafiante

-Bien, hace poco diseñaron estos pergaminos que ocultan los artefactos o cosas personales, están diseñados para que solo el portador los pueda abrir, créeme ya experimentamos- hizo un par de sellos y de un pergamino salieron fotos de Inoichi y el trio InoShikaCho anterior a ellos.

-¿Por qué no tienes un celular?- tomo el suyo y lo meno de un lado a otro frente al rostro del moreno

-Ya te lo dije- se cruzó de brazos y aparto el artefacto

-Temari tiene uno, espera no me digas que si tú tienes uno serias controlado y vigilado las 24 horas del dia por ella- se carcajeo al imaginar la situación

-Problemática-

-Un celular es esencial Shika, es más vamos por uno- corrió de nueva cuenta a su armario para sacar un chaleco violeta parecido al verde que les daban al ser chunin

-Siempre obtienes todo lo que quieres ¿no?- Shikamaru enarco una ceja al ver la similitud que tenían los chalecos

-Casi siempre- mordió su labio inferior y tomo del brazo al moreno para salir de la residencia

Caminaron continuando en esa posición bajo la atenta mirada de todos los aldeanos, a pesar de que no era raro mirar a ese par de ese modo aún seguían levantando sospechas

-Como antes- miro al moreno quien sonrió ligeramente y asintió con su cabeza

.

.

Continuara

.

.

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y agregarme y a la historia a su lista de favoritos, perdón la demora y el largo del cap. Tenía contemplado no hacerlo tan largo pero la inspiración me capturo, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Aclaraciones el ringtone del celular de Ino no es mi creación es un pedazo de fragmento de la canción "imperio" de las mosnter high, me identifico tanto con esa canción que no pude evitar colocar mi frase favorita

Quiero hacer un aviso, en esta semana vi las publicaciones de fics y vi que era nula o escasa las aportaciones al ShikaIno así que con cada cap. Publicare un fic detallando mas las escenas de este par, así que pasen a leer el fic "nuestro secreto" que describe el final de este capitulo

Sin más por el momento, estaré esperando sus reviews con toda clase de información como críticas, sugerencias, amenazas, etc. Etc.

Hasta luego

Besitos


	5. Chapter 5

-Diálogos-

 _-pensamientos-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **.**

 **.**

Al estar aferrada al moreno seria que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, sentía una calidez que abrigaba su cuerpo, se sentía dichosa

-Problemática- la saco de sus pensamientos, no soportaba caminar y embriagarse del aroma que destilaba de la piel de la chica, un aroma a flores que le volvían loco -¿A dónde vamos?-

Ino miro a su alrededor y comprobó que había llegado a la plaza comercial, subieron las escaleras eléctricas, caminaron unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a su tienda favorita.

Muchos pensarían, por la apariencia de la chica, que sería una de ropa, zapatos, perfumes o joyas. Pero la realidad que la tienda que más frecuentaba era la de tecnología

-¡Konohamaru!- demando ver al empleado como siempre solía hacer

-No Ino, no puede ser que ya hayas destrozado el móvil, era un demonio no pudiste haberlo hecho ¿o sí?- una gota de sudor resbalaba de su nuca mientras esperaba que la chica sacara el aparato inservible de su bolsa

-Baka, no es eso- saco el celular y le mostro que aun serbia –Venimos a que Shikamaru compre uno, ha estado hundido en el pasado por mucho tiempo

-Bien ¿algo en especial?- dirigió su mirada al moreno quien le dirigía una mirada de aburrimiento

-Vamos Shikamaru, elige uno. No creo que ganes menos que yo- se acercó al chico que echaba un vistazo en el mostrador -¿O Temari te limita el dinero?- se carcajeo junto con Konohamaru quien se había convertido en un buen amigo de la chica

-Tsk- después de varios minutos señalo uno, se fijó en el precio pero no permitiría que la rubia se burlara de el cuestionando su virilidad –Ese- ambos se acercaron para contemplar lo que había elegido-

-Buena elección- después de mostrar los accesorios y explicar básicamente se lo entrego

-Oye- ya rubia miro furiosa al chico –dijiste que solo existía uno-

-Ino, con tu historial no pensabas que nos agarrarías en blanco, debemos tener un plan y por eso se nos ocurrió tener un repuesto en caso de que el que traigas no tenga arreglo- se alejaba de la chica mientras que explicaba

-¿Pueden decirme que sucede?- Shikamaru quien se mantenía al tanto de la situación decidió interferir

-Que este baka juro que MI celular era el único- le mostro el artefacto al moreno quien pudo comprobar que era igual al que había elegido a excepción por el color el de la chica era morado y el de el verde –pero en fin, al menos tu buen gusto no ha desaparecido- le guiño un ojo y lo jalo del brazo para salir de la tienda –Arigato- se despidió levantando su mano libre.

-¿Y ahora?- detuvo los pasos de la chica la ver que seguía recorriendo la plaza

-Iremos a tomar algo, quiero mostrarte lo que este monstruo puede hacer- saco el celular del chico y lo encendió mientras se sentaba en las mesas de un local

-Tsk, no sé porque lo elegí. Que un celular tenga tantas funciones es problemático-

-Tsk, no seas aburrido- le alcanzo su celular y lo desbloqueo –échale un vistazo-

Mientras observaba el aparato para descifrar como funcionaba por su mente paso cada persona que veía que con un solo dedo podía hacer un sinfín de cosas. Como por ejemplo Temari que también fue arrastrada por la rubia y que después de su embarazo no había dia en que no soltara el maldito aparato. Enarco una ceja al ver la cantidad de aplicaciones que tenía.

-Te tengo algo que te gustara- presiono la pantalla del celular y se lo enseño – ¡Shogi!- se sentó al lado del moreno esperando a que terminara de leer las instrucciones

-Problemática- la nostalgia lo invadió, como era posible que u simple juego virtual lo hiciera recordar a su sensei y a su padre –gracias- por reflejo beso la frente de la chica quien al principio lo miro sorprendida pero luego respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Después de varios jugos la chica comenzaba a aburrirse, estaba orgullosa de haber introducido al moreno al vicio pero verlo jugar varias partidas e ir subiendo de nivel comenzaba a ser aburrido para ella. Las partidas del juego continuaron hasta que se terminó la batería.

-Al fin ¿nos vamos?- se levantó y espero a que el moreno hiciera lo mismo. Lo tomo del brazo y salieron de la plaza comercial donde el aire nocturno los sorprendió

-Este es problemático- aún se sorprendía como en un instante la rubia le había cambiado el concepto de ser parte del mundo tecnológico, le parecía absurdo el tiempo que las personas desperdiciaban el tiempo en ello. Y ahora el también seria parte de ello _–No, no caeré, el celular es indispensable para localizar personas llamándolas o mandándoles textos-_ se repetía una y otra vez mientras que otra parte de su cerebro le suplicaba seguir con las partidas del shogi

-¿Qué te pareció el celular? Te dije que era un monstruo- sin soltar al chico giro su cabeza para hacer contacto visual

-Aun no entiendo que quieres decir con monstruo- enarco una ceja y fijo sus ojos caoba en el mar azul que lo hipnotizaba

-En el mundo de la tecnología se le llama a algo que puede hacer un sinfín de cosas- bufo al mirar la cara de confusión del moreno y medito unos segundos para poder explicar mejor- es como los ninjas mientras más habilidades dominan son reconocidos y son más fuertes-

-Ya veo, pero no se compara un objeto inanimado con algo viviente-

-No, pero es muy funcional- trato de defender su punto, no dejaría que Shikamaru le matara sus ilusiones y despreciara sus conocimientos

-Así, explícame- le gustaba discutir con su amiga, en ocasiones las respuestas de la chica lo desconcertaban y lo dejaban sin palabras.

-Por ejemplo, si estoy en una misión lejos de aquí puedes llamarme o hacer una video llamada para que no olvides mi lindo rostro, además si me pierdo o me secuestran y los teléfonos están sincronizados puedes localizar más fácil la posición-

-Eso es peligroso, si el enemigo descubre que tienes algo así lo destruirán, no somos los únicos que tenemos al alcance la tecnología-

-Lo sé, pero olvidas el pergamino, son personales y solo responden a los jutsus de los portadores son como huellas digitales-

-Ino no creo que…- iba a refutar los argumentos cuando fue interrumpido

-Shikamaru ¿Qué hacen aquí?- fijo la mirada en el agarre que mantenían aun en su presencia. Sintió una punzada en el abdomen

-Temari hola- Ino fijo la vista en la recién llegada y son darse cuenta seguía agarrada del chico

-Estoy esperando una respuesta-

-Oh claro, Shikamaru fue a verme a mi casa- no sabía el porqué de querer infundir celos en la chica. Sabía que era su esposa pero él seguía siendo parte de ella

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida y sentía como una vena crecía en su frente

-Estuvo en el hospital- el moreno interrumpió a las chicas sin soltarse del agarre

-Pues al parecer no fue tan grave ya que la acompañaste de compras- fijo la mirada en la bolsa que tenía el cabeza de piña

-No, yo lo acompañe- sonrió triunfante mientras arrebataba la bolsa de las manos del moreno soltando el brazo de este –mira al fin lo acepto- balanceo el celular frente a la chica quien inmediatamente lo tomo

-¿Qué?-

-Es de Shika- ambas rubias se miraron Temari no soportaba que Ino lo tratara como algo más que amigos y el que dijera su nombre de esa manera hacia que la cólera incrementara. Sabía que desde la infancia se conocían y que la rubia trataba tan bien a cualquiera que la enfermaba

-Bien pues ya es tarde para estar afuera ¿nos vamos?- tomo la bolsa de las manos de la platinada y metió el móvil colocándose donde momentos antes se encontraba Ino pero sin tomar el brazo del moreno

-Claro nos vemos- ambas se sorprendieron cuando Shikamaru jalo del brazo de Ino impidiendo que se marchara

-Espera, yo te saque de tu casa y es mi deber regresarte- ignoro la mirada fulminante que le dirigía su esposa

-No es nada Shika, se cuidarme sola- le sonrió cálidamente sin apartarse de el

-Bien, pues andando- nuevamente se colocó a la altura de SU ESPOSO y por primera vez en la noche le tomo la mano

Ante tal gesto Ino se despidió y salto por los tejados para llegar a su casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y la situación que había hecho, se sentía tan bien estar al lado de Shikamaru que le trajo tantos recuerdos que la destrozaron cuando regreso a la realidad, Shikamaru ya no le pertenecía.

Al llegar a la residencia, miro la oscuridad que la rodeaba y solo una pequeña luz iluminaba el umbral. Entro lentamente y hecho un vistazo al jardín que acompañaba el camino para ingresar a la casa, se sentó en una banca que se encontraba al centro del jardín.

-De vuelta a la realidad- recordó lo acontecido ese dia, apenas fue consiente de la imprudencia que cometió al meter al moreno a su habitación matrimonial, estar con el rememoraba cada situación donde ambos compartían historias dentro de las habitaciones del otro. No impidió que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, extrañaba su vida, estar rodeada de amigos a todas horas, de su padre quien la cobijaba, besaba y en ocasiones se dormía a su lado. Y ahora lo único que le quedaba al finalizar el dia era la soledad, todos sus amigos habían formado sus propias familias y atendían otras responsabilidades.

Shikamaru y Temari llegaron a su casa

-Shikamaru…- miro molesta al moreno, no podía evitar sentir rencor contra la chica, ella conseguía que SU ESPOSO la acompañara y se preocupara, más que ella y SU hijo

-Tengo que saber que llego bien- no dejo que continuara, sentía presión en su pecho desde que vio como Ino se alejaba

Corrió sobre los tejados para acortar camino y desde lejos miro la residencia de la rubia donde solo estaba encendida la luz de la entrada, le pareció sospechoso a Ino jamás le gusto la oscuridad, la angustia lo invadió al intentar abrir la puerta un kunai cruzo frente a el para clavarse en la madera de la puerta, busco a su alrededor de quien lo había atacado

-Te lo dije… una alarma- de entre las sombras salió Ino realizo un par de sellos y abrió la puerta –de volver a intentarlo una lluvia de kunai te atacaran- tomo el arma y la coloco de nuevo en su sitio -¿Qué haces aquí?- evito fijar la mirada para que no viera sus ojos rojos por el llanto

-Quería saber que llegaste bien- entro a la casa detrás de Ino quien tras presionar un botón se ilumino toda la casa

-Pues ahora que lo saber deber regresar a tu casa, no quiero más problemas con Temari- sirvió un vaso de agua y de un sorbo se terminó el contenido

-Ino yo…-

-Está bien Shika vete. Debes aclarar las cosas antes de que mañana en la reunión ella explote-

-¿Qué reunión?- enarco una ceja

-Tsk, Temari y Karui quieren que nos reunamos. Pero sé de qué quieren hablar- no quiso dar más explicaciones y rogaba a kami que la dejara sola

-Bien, buenas noches Ino- trato de acercarse pero ella retrocedió

-Buenas noches Shika- no logro detener una lagrima furtiva, le rompía el corazón mencionar esa frase, de haber estado juntos lo que seguiría era dormir abrazados como cuando eran niños

-No me diste tu numero problemática- le acerco el móvil para que lo registrara

Ino lo hizo rápidamente y se lo devolvió esperando a que se fuera

-Que descanses- se retiró, mirando el daño que provocaba en la chica

En cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse se dirigió a su habitación colocándose su pijama y metiéndose en las cobijas, la dimensión de la cama era enorme. En momentos así era cuando odiaba sus decisiones acorto la distancia para acercarse al lado del lugar donde Sai solía recostarse y movió su mano de arriba abajo a modo de caricia mientras las lágrimas acompañaban la velada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola gracias por leer y sobre todo por sus MP y agregar la lista y a mí a su lista de favoritos, espero haya sido de su agrado

Como ya dije en el cap. Anterior junto con la publicación de capítulos serán acompañados por fic`s que definen unas cuantas situaciones de esta historia. Esta vez es el fic titulado "¡Cuidado con!... la tecnología"

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


	6. Chapter 6

-diálogos-

 _-pensamientos-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO VI**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por sus fosas nasales se impregnaba el aroma de sangre, humo… y muerte. Abrió los ojos y pestañeo un par de veces para enfocar su visión.

Se limpió la sangre que corría por su boca y sujetando fuertemente un kunai se lanzó contra su enemigo quien la esquivo fácilmente; con un poco de chakra le dio más filo al arma y nuevamente se aproximó a su objetivo.

-Bien- satisfecha al haber atravesado el pecho de un clon de Zetsu

-No tan rápido- una horda de clones se aproximó a ella

-Shinokinai Do no Jutsu- rápidamente e formo los sellos y logro poseer las mentes del grupo haciendo que se atacasen unos a otros

De un momento a otro todo se hizo negro, el dolor de cabeza incrementaba y al abrir nuevamente los ojos miro como todos a su alrededor estaban heridos, inconscientes y sin vida, camino entre los cuerpos, aumento la velocidad al mirar un mechón rubio tambaleándose por el aire. Al llegar se hinco al lado del cuerpo destrozado miro a su alrededor y el cuerpo de Shikaku estaba junto a él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a atiborrarse en sus azulinos ojos y aumento el llanto cuando vio al cabeza de piña tumbado en un charco de sangre, a pesar de no tener ninguna señal de vida entre sus brazos sujetaba fuertemente un bulto Ino temerosa se acercó y observo el bulto en cuanto lo toco sintió que su cabeza explotaría

-Mierda- se incorporó con la respiración agitada y bañada de sudor. Observo su alrededor y vislumbro su alcoba –fue en sueño- coloco una mano en su pecho para calmar su respiración.

Tras conseguirlo se quitó las sabanas de encima y se dirigió a la ducha a darse un baño de agua fría para calmar el dolor de cabeza. Al salir se vistió y trato de dormir sin poderlo conseguir miro el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche 3:00 am. Bufo molesta sabía que de quedarse ahí no conseguiría acurrucarse entre los brazos de Morfeo se arregló y salió en dirección al único lugar que sabía estaría abierto y ella podría hacer algo de provecho.

Al llegar a la oficina registro su hora de entrada y camino a la sala de emergencias donde varios minutos después de su llegada comenzó el frenesí. Para su mala suerte había atendido una cantidad considerable de shinobis heridos pero lo que aumento su jaqueca fue atender a niños heridos. Con cada herida, gota de sangre o rasguño sentía que la ira aumentaba dentro de si lo que provocó que desdeñara algunas indirectas para las madres irresponsables.

-Va a doler un poco, tienes que ser fuerte ¿sí?- tomo el brazo del menor y tras ver que asentía concentro chacra en su mano y comenzó a curar la herida provocada por un cuchillo con el que jugaba -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- al ver que el niño comenzaba a sentir dolor trato de hacerlo pensar en otra cosa

-Quiero ser un ninja-

-Pero no debes usar armas sin haber entrado a la academia antes- acaricio la cabeza del infante de escasos cinco años -Y tu mamá debe vigilarte mejor- dirigió una mirada molesta a la mujer quien se encontraba hundida en un mar de llanto _–falsa de haberlo vigilado no hubiera pasado esto-_

-Ino llegaste temprano- Sakura interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven evitando que la rubia comenzara una discusión

-Cuídate y no te quiero volver a ver por aquí- ayudo al niño a bajar de la camilla -¿entendido?- esta vez enfoco la vista a la mujer como lo había hecho con sus pacientes de la madrugada

-Tranquila no es para tanto- comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del hospital

-¿No es para tanto dices? Qué clase de madre deja a un niño jugar con un cuchillo o dejarlo solo mientras salta de un sillón a otro y se descalabra o permitir que se quemen o-

-Está bien, está bien- movió las manos en señal de que parara con su discurso –si es para tanto-

-Tsk- abrió la puerta de su oficina y se sentó. Al ver el expediente que dejo un dia anterior y lo tomo entre sus manos

-¿No lo has revisado?- Sakura la miro molesta mientras se sentaba frente a la chica

-No molestes- abrió el folder y comenzó a leer

-Ino estas desde la madrugada y ¿me dices que no lo has leído?- se cruzó de brazos y espero a que la chica terminara de leer -¿Malas noticias?- enarco una ceja al ver la expresión de la rubia

-Casi tres semanas no es un mes de embarazo frente- azoto el folder en el escritorio

-¿Y?- se alzó de brazos

-Que es muy poco tiempo para decir que estoy embarazada ¿Qué tal si lo pierdo?-

-Si no eres cuidadosa si ¿te olvidas de lo que sucedió?-

-No lo menciones es cosa del pasado- se recargo en la silla y cerro sus ojos

-Ino ¿seguirás sin decirle?-

-¿De que serviría? Nada va a cambiar- cambio su posición recargando su cabeza en una mano mientras que con la otra presionaba el puente de su nariz para disminuir el dolor

-Aun así debes de cuidarte por tu hora de llegada puedo decir que no has desayunado y pronto será hora de la comida- señalo el reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde

-Mierda- te veo luego- se quitó la bata y salió a toda prisa

Se detuvo en seco al llegar a la fuente de sodas, inspecciono el lugar a dirigirse a la barra ignoro a las personas que la habían citado.

-Un jugo de frutas rojas- pidió al camarero

-¿Grande?-

-No, no durara mucho- murmuro para que no la escucharan

-Enseguida-

-Ino por aquí- agitaba una mano para llamar la atención de la chica

-Gracias- tomo su pedido y se acercó a las chicas

-Karui, Temari- se sentó frente a ellas y bebió un poco de su vaso

-¿Cómo estás? Te vez más pálida de lo habitual- Karui cuestiono tras inspeccionar a la chica

-Estoy bien- después de varios enfrentamientos con ellas había perdido el interés por reunirse con ellas y todo siempre con el mismo motivo

-Ino ¿Qué has pensado?- Temari apoyo sus codos en la mesa y coloco su mentón en las manos mirando fijamente a la chica

-¿Qué he pensado de qué?- Ino divertida imito la posición de la rubia

-Ino por favor, de tener un bebe- exclamo molesta-

-Karui el tener un hijo no es algo que se tome a la ligera-

-Ino estamos casi por terminar el primer trimestre y si no lo haces ahora la próxima generación InoShikaCho se perderá sin el clan Yamanaka-

– _Otra vez con lo mismo-_ Ino suspiro –Karui si tuviera un hijo no sería para mantener la alianza, ni Sai ni yo tenemos tiempo ¿Qué pasara con él bebe, quien lo cuidara?- se cruzó de brazos

-Tienes muchos conocidos-

-No es una opción. Un hijo es una responsabilidad ¡No tendré un hijo solo para perdurar una promesa del clan tanto Chouji como Shikamaru no romperán la alianza si tengo o no un hijo!-

-¿Y si mueres en combate? ¿Quién se hará cargo?-

-Temari no solo soy yo miembro del clan hay muchos que conocen la alianza y fortaleza- una vena comenzaba a palpitar –Déjenme preguntar algo ¿Quién tomo la decisión de que se embarazaran?-

-Nosotras por supuesto, es una obligación traer a los descendientes del clan- Karui sonrió satisfecha con su explicación

-¿Y qué piensan Chouji y Shikamaru de esto? Déjenme aclarar algo si quisiera conversar sobre la siguiente generación seria con ellos porque por eso somos un equipo- se levantó de su asiento y antes de irse les dirigió una última mirada –si organizan otra reunión dejemos el tema en el olvido lo que yo haga con mi útero es cosa mía- camino hasta la salida bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas

-Creo que el plan fracaso

-Pues claro ella solo quiere diversión-

-¿A qué te refieres Tema-chan?- la morena se acercó para que prosiguiera con su explicación

-Que Ino quiere mantenerse sin responsabilidades para disfrutar de cuanto hombre se le atraviese ¿Por qué crees que Sai está fuera tanto tiempo? Ella se aprovecha de la situación. El pobre queriéndola llenar de lujos mientras ella se pasea por las camas de los hombres-

-¿Sigues molesta por como los encontraste paseando a noche?- codeo a la chica provocando que se pusiera roja

-Pues claro ¿Qué sentirías tu si vieras a Chouji del brazo de Ino y saliendo de compras y tan felices?- miro intimidante a la chica

-Es solo su amiga de la infancia-

-Ya lo sé y sé que ella se atribuye confianzas al estar con "sus amigos" pero estoy segura que algo se traen entre manos-

-¿Cómo un oscuro pasado?- sorbió todo el contenido de la malteada frente a ella

-Seguramente- imito la acción de la chica

-Maldita sea vaya forma de arruinarme el dia… pero la tonta soy yo al seguir aceptando salir con ellas…- maldecía dando zancadas por las calles – ¡No! la culpa es de esos dos que no saben nada de lo que sucede-

-Ino- un tirón del brazo hizo detener el andar de la chica

-No molestes Chouji no estoy de humor- se zafo del agarre

-Vamos a comer- ignorando el forcejeo de la chica la condujo a su lugar favorito "Barbacoa Q"

Al llegar Ino se sentó frente a los chicos cruzándose de brazos

-Problemática- tomo un pedazo de carne y lo llevo a su boca -¿Qué te sucede?-

-¿Qué me sucede? ¡¿Qué me sucede?!- levanto ambos brazos

-Son sus esposas que siguen queriéndome embarazar-

Shikamaru al escuchar se atraganto con el pedazo de carne

-¿Qué?- medito unos segundos las palabras de la chica

-Que están empeñadas en que Sai y yo tengamos un bebe- se ruborizo al comprender el doble sentido de sus palabras

-Ino sabes que no es nuestra culpa solo que al no pertenecer a la aldea ellas solo quieren seguir las tradiciones- Chouji trato de defender las acciones de las chicas

-¿Están de acuerdo con ellas?- les lanzo una mirada fulminante

-Nosotros respetaremos tu decisión, no podemos obligarte porque como mujer tienes más responsabilidades como madre y sé que amas tu trabajo y no lo cambiarias por nada- Shikamaru trato de no sonar machista y que Ino sintiera el apoyo

-Me voy- se levantó dejando a sus compañeros estupefactos ya que ambos esperaban un ataque de histeria por parte de ella

El olor a carne y ver los pedidos sobre la mesa le hicieron sentir nauseas de no saber que está embarazada hubiera adjudicado su malestar a la falta de comida como acostumbraba hacer pero al no ser así debía alejarse para ahorrarse explicaciones y que supieran la noticia antes de haberlo hablado con Sai.

Llego a su oficina tras haber comido un poco, apoyo su cabeza en el escritorio para descansar.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-¿Cómo crees Sakura? La misma cantaleta de siempre- tapo su rostro con ambas manos –estoy cansada de escuchar que solo falto yo de embarazarme en mi generación-

-Ino sabes que yo no diré nada pero ¿estarías dispuesta a abortar?- espero pacientemente a su amiga sabía que ella no estaba en contra del tema sabiendo que de nacer en un ambiente disfuncional y lleno de carencias era peor, a su amiga no le gustaba ver sufrir a alguien

-Sakura no he tocado ese tema con Sai no sé qué es lo que desea es tan… tan… tan Sai que es difícil descifrarlo-

-Sé que a él le agradaría la idea- se colocó junto a su amiga y poso su mano en el hombro de la chica

-Lo sé pero...- iba a continuar cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar leyó el mensaje y se levantó –debo irme-

-¿A dónde?-

-Tengo una misión- acerco el teléfono para que su amiga leyera el mensaje "Ino misión urgente. Naruto"

-Ino no puedes ¿Qué pasa si…?-

-¿Si peleo y lo pierdo? No sería algo nuevo, ya no tengo nada que perder- salió corriendo directo a la torre Hokage

-Ino- la pelirosa se sentó en el lugar que la platinada había ocupado

00000000000000000000000

-¿Cuál es la misión tan urgente?- ingreso a la habitación sin tocar antes

-Eso es todo, gracias- Naruto despidió a los shinobis y espero a que cerraran la puerta –Una de tus especialidades- sonrió cómplice mientras extendía el pergamino

-Bien- tras leerlo lo guardo y estaba a punto de salir a alistarse

-Pero…- espero a que la chica hiciera contacto visual –Debes tener guardaespaldas-

-¡¿Qué?! Naruto sabes que puedo sola- indignada golpeo con las palmas de sus manos el escritorio provocando que se cayeran unos papeles

-Pero recién estuviste en el hospital, no puedo dejar que vayas sola arriesgándome a que vuelvas a desmayarte-

-Estas muy informado- levanto ambas cejas

-Lo sé- sonrió triunfal

-¿Quién será mi "guardaespaldas"?- con ambas manos formo la última palabra entre comillas

-Adelante- menciono tras escuchar que llamaban la puerta

-¿Y ahora qué Naruto?- se acercó al escritorio y se sorprendió al ver a la rubia en la sala

-Misión- silencio unos segundos y miro divertido a ambos chicos –rubia platinada- se lanzó a la silla estallando a carcajadas al ver que la rubia levantaba el puño y lo miraba amenazante mientras que un rubor cubría el rostro del moreno

-Bien- miro un instante a la rubia

-Rememoraremos viejos tiempos- sonrió de lado haciendo contacto con el caoba

-¿Cuándo parten?- Naruto se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que provocaron la risa

-De inmediato-

-¿Qué?- Shikamaru iba a protestar

-Tranquilo regresaremos antes del amanecer- guiño un ojo a ambos chicos

-Si todo sale bien- murmuro el moreno pensando en lo impaciente que era la rubia

-Andando- Ino salió de la habitación disimulando el nerviosismo que la invadía, el hecho de que Naruto le pusiera nombre a la misión hizo que un mar de recuerdos invadiera su mente llenándola de felicidad y nostalgia

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo para seguir con esta historia, no soy partidaria de demorar una semana en publicar un nuevo cap. En cuanto está listo lo público pero ahora las obligaciones con la escuela y los talleres de danza árabe, canto y yoga me saturan el tiempo, espero no demorar en la actualización el próximo capítulo está casi listo les doy un pequeño adelanto: habrá momento ShikaIno acompañado de Lemon.

En fin espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, continuando con lo que dije "cada capítulo será acompañado de un fic donde se describe mejor la situación" publique uno con el nombre de la misión que puso Naruto "la rubia platinada" no es obligatorio solo es para aumentar el mundo ShikaIno

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


	7. Chapter 7

-dialogo-

 _-pensamiento-_

 _Advertencia: lemon_

.

.

CAPITULO VII

.

.

Al salir de la torre ambos se dirigieron a sus residencias para alistar sus pertenencias. Ino tomo una pequeña bolsa y guardo artículos indispensables un vestido corto de color negro, zapatos de tacón, su kit de maquillaje y unos cuantos productos para peinar su cabello.

No se cambió de ropa debido a que sus misiones no suelen durar tanto, se miró al espejo y noto que en su frente una vena casi invisible palpitaba debido a que aún prevalecía el dolor de cabeza - _¿sabes lo que cura el dolor de cabeza?-_ a su mente llego un recuerdo de ella molestando a Shikamaru. Negó con su cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro para que ese pensamiento se esfumara, bajo por las escaleras, coloco la alarma y salió con dirección a la entrada de Konoha.

-Konichiwa- saludo a los guardianes y suspiro al notar que aún no llegaba el moreno. Saco su móvil y mando un mensaje

-¿Ni en las misiones lo dejaras?-

-No, ya te dije cuál es el truco- presiono enviar y levanto la mirada para comenzar a discutir con el cabeza de piña

-Hola Ino- se acercó a la chica para que notara su presencia

-Temari- fingió una sonrisa, después de su conversación de ese dia lo menos que esperaba era toparse con ella -¿Vienes a despedirlo?- trato de desviar la mirada hacia su bolso para guardar el móvil

-Por supuesto, eso es lo que hace una esposa- apretó el brazo del moreno y lo jalo para poder depositar un beso en los labios

-Claro- sintió una punzada al escuchar esa palabra "esposa" resonaba una y otra vez -¿nos vamos?- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a brincar por los arboles sin importarle que Shikamaru la siguiera

-Tsk, problemática- volteo a ver a la rubia quien le extendía su estuche de armas –Nos vemos- sin esperar respuesta comenzó a seguir a la platinada

Le tomo varios minutos ponerse a la par de la chica lo que le sorprendió

-Eres más rápida- sin detener el paso se aproximó a la chica

-Debo serlo, en las misiones de espionaje es requerido para no perder detalle- no hizo contacto visual

-Entonces, rubia platinada ¿A dónde vamos?- sonrió por lo bajo al ver la gesto de enojo que invadía el rostro de la rubia

-Tsk, creo que jamás se les olvidara ese apodo- detuvo el paso y saco un pergamino al recordar que no le había explicado la misión a su acompañante

-Bien guardaespaldas iremos a la aldea de la cascada tenemos que localizar a este sujeto- mostro una foto de un tipo corpulento y con varias cicatrices en el rostro –y ya sabes lo demás-

-¿Dónde lo encontraremos?- delicadamente arrebato la foto de las manos de la chica para inspeccionarlo

-Shikamaru…- lo miro confundida era más que obvio el moreno había estado con ella en algunas misiones –la aldea de la cascada es famosa por sus lugares de mala muerte donde hay sexo y prostitución-

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- enarco una ceja

-Etto… es… - las palabras morían en sus labios

-Ino- alentó a la chica a decirle

-Es confidencial, no puedo decir todo lo que hago en mis misiones- sonrió nerviosa

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

-Aún no sé cómo me deje convencer- moreno se cruzaba de brazos mientras miraba con hastío el lugar

-Oh vamos debes acostumbrarte a estos lugares, no hay hombres ni ladrones que se resistan a estos lugares- cruzo sus brazos e hizo gesto pensativo –a menos los homosexuales- se rasco la nuca

-Tsk- no pudo decir más al sentir que un peso se colocaba encima al fijar la mirada vio a una mujer pelirroja que se había postrado en su regazo moviendo sus caderas y senos acercándolos peligrosamente a su rostro, después de unos segundo hizo lo mismo con su compañero

-Naruto, por lo visto vienes con frecuencia- se burló al ver el sonrojo de este después de colocar un billete en las bragas de la chica

-No muy a menudo. No me gusta venir solo- fijo la vista –al menos puedo traerte Ino-

-Shhhh- se levantó y con sus manos tapo la boca del rubio –cállate no pueden saber que soy yo- se colocó nuevamente en su asiento

-Tsk, quien iba a pensar que mi técnica sexy se podría usar con el sexo opuesto- con su índice comenzó a picar la mejilla

-Naruto que hayas utilizado un jutsu en cosas pervertidas no quiere decir que los demás no lo conocíamos, yo hago cambios de personalidad muy a menudo-

-Pruébalo- reto a la chica, después de horas "recolectando información" -después de todo ya vimos mucho-

-¿Qué ganare yo?- reto al rubio con la mirada

-Todo lo que quieras- no termino de decir cuando miro al joven levantarse y perderse entre la oscuridad

-Su atención por favor, tenemos una sorpresa, una extranjera que viene a probar suerte en el espectáculo…- el presentador espero a que todos se colocaran en sus asientos –CON USTEDES- levanto su mano derecha y después hizo una reverencia para que la chica pasara.

Una pelirroja subió al escenario contorneando sus caderas sujetadas por sus manos, traía puesto una diminuta falda color roja que hacía ver sus bragas color azul, lentamente comenzó a deslizar el cierre del chaleco de piel que tenía. Al estar en el centro del escenario dio la espalda al público irguiendo la espalda para que pudieran apreciar su ropa interior, la música seguía sonando y se sacó de un tirón el chaleco volteándose para que pudieran admirar su atuendo. La mitad de senos eran cubiertos por una tira azul y en su cuello se sujetaba una malla que pasaba en medio de sus pechos hasta perderse en su feminidad. Bailo unos segundos dejándose admirar para después quitarse la falda dejando ver el atuendo completo.

Sonrió al ver la cara de todos, bajo del escenario y abofeteo a unos cuantos hombres que quisieron tocarla, a pesar de eso los billetes en su ropa no faltaban. Se acercó peligrosamente a un rubio donde acorralo sus piernas entre las suyas y comenzó a bailar subía y bajaba haciendo que sus pechos pasaran por su rostro al obtener el billete en medio de sus pechos se acercó a la oreja del chico y mordió suavemente el lóbulo.

-Mañana te paso mi lista- susurro e hizo contacto visual

-¿Ino?- miro confundido a la chica quien solo le guiño un ojo a modo de respuesta

Nuevamente subió al escenario e hizo un par de piruetas en el caño que se erguía en el escenario. Al finalizar su show tomo el dinero que le lanzaron y nuevamente desapareció en la oscuridad

-¿Y bien? Me parece que obtuve mucha información- golpeo la cabeza de Naruto para atraer su atención

-Vámonos- molesto jalo del brazo al chico moreno con ojos color miel –Ganaste-

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN FLAS BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía decirle a Shikamaru la manera en que obtenía información para poder atraer a los hombres, después de todo sus artimañas se hubieran acabado al tener tan poca experiencia, agradecía al rubio arrastrarla con él a esos sitios para ver cómo se desenvolvían las profesionales para que ella mejorara sus técnicas y atrajera al objetivo.

-Ningún hombre… ni delincuente puede resistirse a esos lugares- sonrió al recordar el argumento que le daba Naruto cada que le proponía que lo acompañara

-¿No?- enarco una ceja al recordar las miles de veces que se negó a ir junto a sus compañeros

-A menos que sea homosexual- saco la lengua y con un dedo tiro de su ojo para abrirlo más y después siguió su camino saltando entre los arboles

-Problemática- siguió nuevamente a la chica después de guardar la foto

Se detuvieron unos metros antes de la entrada y ambos ocultaron sus bandas de ninjas haciéndose pasar por pareja Ino tomo del brazo a Shikamaru y recorrieron el último tramo caminando.

-¿Asunto?- los guardias de la aldea investigaban a cada forastero y registraban antes de entrar

-Solo venimos por diversión- inmediatamente respondió el moreno

-Nombre- endureció la mirada para intimidarlos

-Por favor que sea anónimo- Ino hizo una mueca suplicante y pestañeo un par de veces hasta que el sujeto se ruborizo

-Pasen- abrió la puerta y vislumbro a rubia alejarse mirando el vestido color lila y un recogido en trenza que caía por uno de sus hombros

-Problemática-

-¿Por qué? ¿Querías darle tu nombre?- miro indignada al moreno aun sin soltarlo del brazo

-Tsk- entraron a una posada y rentaron habitación por una noche

-Tomare una ducha- aventó su bolso en la cama y se perdió detrás de una puerta

Por su parte Shikamaru se sentó en el borde de la cama al mirar por la ventana noto que comenzaba a oscurecer, al escuchar el agua correr se recostó en la cama y cerro los parpados. Si mal no recordaba donde irían esa noche sería un pub o un lugar de mala muerte donde las mujeres se desnudaban por dinero, inmediatamente le vino a la mente las personalidades que ha visto de la chica en esas misiones no pudo evitar que debajo de sus pantalones comenzara una vibración. Apretó los ojos para desvanecer los recuerdos que le hacían daño y en cambio trato de descansar ya que esa noche no dormiría debido a que a su amiga le gustaba gastar el dinero en sake durante toda la noche.

No percibió el pasar del tiempo hasta que una voz chillona lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Shikamaru vámonos- movió al muchacho quien no se inmuto -¡SHIKAMARU!- golpeo el estómago del chico provocando que se levantara y sujetara su abdomen por el dolor

-Problemática- se incorporó y dirigió la vista a la chica -¿Iras así?- la miro de arriba abajo deteniéndose en los detalles _–hermosa-_ llego a su mente ese calificativo al ver que la cascada dorada era sujetada en una coleta, tenía delineados los ojos de color negro y macara de pestañas que hacia resaltar sus ojos, en sus labios un exquisito color rojo y su cuello era adornado por un costoso collar, el calor comenzó a sofocarlo al ver el vestido sin tirantes sujetado por los senos de la chica donde tenía decoración de brillantes, delineando cada una de la chica y terminando a media pierna, traía unos sandalias negras con tacón y aplicaciones; para completar en su mano traía una pequeña bolsa donde suponía guardaba sus armas y cosméticos.

-Claro que no- hizo unos sellos y cambio el color de su cabello a negro y un poco de bronceado en su piel –Así iré- sonrió triunfal al mirarse en el espejo

-Bien recuerda no debemos llegar juntos- le menciono a unas calles antes del pub

-Si- se adelantó y se dirigió a la puerta ignorando la larga fila

-Pase- el de seguridad quito la cadena y guiño el ojo a la chica ignorando los insultos que le eran dirigidos

Al entrar Ino cerró un poco los ojos en señal de disgusto por la estridente música, camino a la barra y pidió un jugo pensando en el bienestar del producto que comenzaba a formarse en su vientre. Se sentó y miro detenidamente el lugar localizando a su presa en un rincón rodeado de mujeres rubias, maldijo al recordar el color de su cabello.

Decidida camino a la pista de baile atrayendo la atención de todos con sus movimientos, en cuanto termino la canción un hombre alto y fornido la tomo del brazo para captar su atención y coloco su boca a la altura del oído de la chica

-Sígueme- dio paso para que comenzara a caminar y este detrás de ella

-Hola hermosa- su objetivo se levantó –te estuve observando…- camino alrededor de ella inspeccionándola –bailas muy bien- se acercó a oído y lamio su lóbulo -¿Quieres enseñarme otros pasos?- se separó un poco de ella y señalo una puerta

-Claro- Ino tomo la mano del sujeto quien la veía lujuriosamente al entrar a una habitación con poca iluminación, a pesar de eso Ino vislumbro una cama e inmediatamente sintió grima al pensar todos los cuerpos y fluidos que la cama podía contener.

Antes de que pudiera voltear el hombre la había estampado de frente contra la pared –Ahora si- con una mano sujetaba la nuca de la chica y con otra delineaba su cintura. Ino gimió para que disminuyera la fuerza de su agarre y quedar frente a él, en cuanto el sujeto poso sus labios en su cuello aprovecho el momento para sacar un kunai y clavarlo en el pecho del hombre -¡MALDITA!- se apartó de ella y llevo una mano a la herida, cayo de rodillas y antes de que pudiera hacer algo se desvaneció debido al veneno.

Rápidamente Ino salió por la ventana y volviendo a su apariencia original entro nuevamente al pub bajo la atenta mirada del guardia. Camino a la barra y nuevamente pidió un jugo.

-¡OYE TU!- sintió un fuerte tirón de su brazo -¿Qué hiciste?-

-¿Qué?- miro confundida al hombre quien minutos antes al había conducido hasta su víctima -¿Te conozco?- fingió confusión

-No mientas ¿Cómo cambiaste el color de tu cabello?- apretó aún más el brazo

-No sé de qué hablas- se zafo del agarre y se aparto

-¿Todo bien?- volteo a mirar al otro sujeto que la tomo por la cintura haciendo que una pequeña descarga recorriera su espalda

-Si- se acercó aún más y espero a que el otro hombre se fuera

-No pensé que te ibas a quedar con la misma ropa- le susurro en el oído

-Ya viste que si- jalo al moreno a la pista de baile

-Problemática- no sabía por qué pero su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse al compás del de la rubia que cada vez se acercaba un poco más a el

Las horas continuaron y ambos seguían en el lugar, para sorpresa del moreno él había bebido y no la chica quien solo pedía agua cada que iba a la barra. Cuando anunciaron que el lugar estaba a punto de cerrar Ino ayudo a caminar al moreno debido a que el exceso de alcohol hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Ino- poseyó los labios de la rubia al entrar a la habitación, la tomo delicadamente del mentón mientras con su lengua comenzaba a descender desde la boca hasta el inicio del cuello de la chica donde dio pequeñas mordidas haciéndola gemir.

-Shika- acaricio la espalda del moreno y desesperadamente comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

Mientras le hacia Shikamaru la levanto en el aire y camino con ella hasta la cama donde la coloco lentamente, beso el cuello y depositaba besos hasta llegar al escote de la chica donde cada mano tomo uno de los senos dándole masajes. Rozo su erección en la entrepierna de la chica haciendo que arqueara la espalda. Al ver su reacción retiro el diminuto vestido que cubría su lencería color verde, sonrió y comenzó a succionar sus costillas mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo del sostén aprontando el boto rosa.

-Oh Shika- la rubia se movía debajo de él, rosando de vez en vez con la erección de este. Desabotono el pantalón y ansiosamente deslizo su mano entre las ropas del chico donde presiono su miembro provocando que ambos gimieran. Shikamaru deshizo las prendas que cubrían a la chica y cuando estuvo expuesta trazo un camino son su lengua desde sus pechos hasta se entrepierna donde degusto el néctar que de ella salía, mientras más se moviera la rubia y tironeaba de su coleta el aumentaba la frecuencia del movimiento de su lengua. Al sentir a la chica correrse se levantó y posiciono entre sus piernas, lentamente acerco su erección donde segundos antes había estado su lengua y lentamente comenzó a penetrar a la chica quien se aferraba de las sabanas gimiendo de placer.

Al entrar comenzó el vaivén, Ino lo acerco con sus piernas colocadas alrededor de la cintura del muchacho mientras este la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, inclinándose para posar sus labios en los botones rosas, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos.

-Ino- beso apasionadamente sus labios mientras la chica ahogaba gemidos con su nombre y acariciaba su pecho. Las estocadas aumentaban de velocidad hasta hacer que ambos cuerpos se tensaran.

-¡Shikamaru!- clavo sus uñas en la espalda de moreno y aflojo el agarre conforme sentía su cuerpo relajarse

-Ino- beso delicadamente los labios rojos provocados por los intensos besos y acaricio su rostro. Salió de entre las piernas y se recostó a su lado, tomo las sabanas y los cubrió a ambos

No intercambiaron palabras, se dejaron llevar por el momento, por darle la satisfacción que el cuerpo exigía desde el primer roce. Ambos se abrazaron y se dejaron llevar por Morfeo, era una noche para los dos.

O

O

-Hmp- se revolvió en la cama al sentir la luz golpeando su rostro. Al recordar donde estaba fijo la mirada en la chica quien aun dormía dándole la espalda. Sin ninguna duda acerco sus dedos y la acaricio

-Shika- suspiro al sentir sus manos -¡Shikamaru!- se levantó violentamente cubriéndose con las sabanas y mirando al moreno

-Problemática- cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que la chica pensaba. El sentía lo mismo pero no podía cambiar el hecho de lo que había sucedido

-Iré a bañarme- al cerrar la puerta se recargo y suspiro. No daba crédito a lo que sucedía, se había acostado con su compañero, no es que fuera la primera vez, sonrió al recordar la noche anterior las caricias, su aroma, sus besos… _–su esposa-_ cambio su semblante al recordar las palabras de Temari, era cierto a pesar de disfrutar de los placeres el moreno no le pertenecía. La tristeza la invadió al recordar a Sai, mordió sus labios esperando evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami adoro estas escenas, aunque siempre que las escribo siento que algo les falta. En fin gracias por leer.

Sé que dije que con cada capítulo publicaría un fic describiendo mejor la situación, pero ya lo decidí iré publicándolos conforme los termine esperando que ustedes puedan relacionarlos con la trama de esta historia. Muchas gracias a los que han agregado a la historia, a mí y mis otros fics a lista de favoritos, me hacen muy dichosa

Hasta luego

Besitos


	8. Chapter 8

-Diálogos-

 _-pensamientos-_

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

Demoro más de lo necesario bañándose, estar bajo el agua tibia hacia que la tristeza poco a poco se fuera disipando, cuando sus ojos se habían secado y de ellos ya no brotaban lagrimas cerro la llave y comenzó a secarse con una toalla. Se miró en el espejo comprobando que sus ojos no estaban enrojecidos y podía dar la cara sin un ápice de vergüenza por lo acontecido. Suspiro cansinamente había cometido una falta a sus votos de matrimonio.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió que Shikamaru había estado ahí todo el tiempo, el miedo la inundo al pensar que había escuchado su llanto.

Paso a su lado sin hacer contacto visual, sus pasos fueron detenidos al ser jalada de la muñeca. Aun así no cambio de postura.

-Ino…- espero que la chica volteara pero al no ser así continuo –solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento por lo que sucedió anoche, no culpare al alcohol porque fui consiente en todo momento, solo seguí mis instintos y necesidad por tenerte una vez más- miro decididamente a la chica quien se había volteado para verlo

-Shika- mordió su labio inferior –yo tampoco me arrepiento – sonrió sinceramente

-Me daré una ducha- dicho esto cerró la puerta detrás de el

Ino sintió como se desvanecía un peso de sus hombros, en realidad había deseado que ocurriera aquello, ella también estaba consiente al tener nuevamente a Shikamaru solo para ella, se sentó al borde de la cama contemplando la escena. Sus ropas estaban tiradas por toda la habitación y las sabanas revueltas justo como sucedía en el pasado.

Se acercó a su maleta y saco su típico atuendo, su top morado y una falda larga. Se dirigió al tocador y se delineo ligeramente los ojos y dio un poco de mascara en sus pestañas para resaltarlas. Ato su cabello en una coleta y sonrió satisfecha con su imagen.

-No puedo creer que ya no demores tanto en arreglarte- Detrás de ella Shikamaru también ya estaba vestido

-Pues créelo ¿nos vamos?-

El regreso a la aldea fue tranquilo ambos iban caminando y tomados de la mano disfrutando el aire y aroma matinal.

-¿Y tu teléfono?- recordó que su amiga adicta a la tecnología jamás lo dejaba

-Es cierto- de su bolsa saco un pergamino realizo unos sellos y saco el aparato. Rápidamente lo encendió mientras seguía caminando

-¿Hoy no te hablo?- no pudo evitar sonar enojado, no con el hecho de que su esposo estuviera al pendiente cada dia sino que de no ser así Sai se las vería en aprietos por abandonar a su ¿amiga?

-No, antes de salir le mande mensaje que saldría en misión- reviso el aparato que no dejaba de sonar debido a las notificaciones –me envió un mensaje- le mostro la pantalla emocionada _**"que te vaya bien, cuídate mucho"**_ pudo leer Shikamaru.

-Hmp- sin más siguieron su camino

-¿Temari no te ha marcado? Por cierto ¿Qué ha dicho de tu nuevo teléfono?- miro curiosa al moreno

-No tendría por qué marcarme cuando estoy de misión, lo deje en casa y no me ha dicho nada solo que no deja de mandar mensajes cuando estoy en la oficina- se sobo la sien al recordar ese detalle

-Es normal, no tiene en que ocupar su tiempo libre- sonrió de medio lado

Cuando vieron a lo lejos las puertas de la aldea por instinto se soltaron de la mano, eran conscientes de que cada quien había formado su propia historia.

-Shikamaru- la ojiverde agito la mano para que la vieran

-Tsk- fue abrazado por la chica tras depositar un sonoro beso en los labios

-Me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- desviaba su mirada ante la escena que hacia la pareja

-Claro Ino ve sin cuidado- le dijo la mujer que sujetaba fuertemente el brazo del moreno

-…- levanto ambas cejas

-Yo me hago cargo del informe, después de todo estaré ahí todo el dia-

-Seguro, gracias Shikamaru- se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Después de rememorar la noche anterior sentía como su corazón se resquebrajaba al regresar a la realidad.

-Buenos días Haruno-san- la chica correspondía el saludo con una ligera reverencia sin detener sus pasos. Al comprobar que su amiga aun no regresaba de su misión. Estaba decidida a revisar detenidamente el resultado de los estudios. Entro a la oficina de Ino y tomo el expediente que se encontraba sobre este. Leía y releía y con cada palabra su diagnóstico iba cambiando.

-¿Cuál es el resultado doctora?-

-Ino- volteo la mirada y vio a la chica recargada en el marco de la puerta

-¿Y bien?- se sentó frente a ella

-Veo que tu misión fue un éxito. Te sentó bien- sonrió maliciosamente

-¿De qué hablas?- sintió un escalofrío al pensar que su amiga sospechaba lo que había sucedido

-A que te vez muy descansada ¿fue una misión de pasar toda la noche? Si es así yo quiero esas-

-Tonta, no te hagas dime cual es el diagnostico. Aun no le he revisado- se recargo en la silla y espero a que su amiga terminara de leer.

-Ino- miro con preocupación a su amiga quien al verla imito su semblante

-Yamanaka-san una emergencia-

-¿Qué sucede?- se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al enfermero que acababa de entrar y le extendía un expediente

-Debemos recurrir a una cesárea la paciente rodo por las escaleras, tiene abundante sangre y aun no dilata- resumió lo que estaba escrito en el archivo para darle velocidad

-Bien preparen todo. Voy para haya-

-Preparen instrumentos comunes, no usara chakra- Sakura se puso a su lado

-¿Qué?- ambos la miraron interrogante –Sakura esto es una emergencia- se acercó a su amiga

-¿No puedes?- la reto

-Preparen los utensilios- espero a que el enfermero se retirara -¿Qué crees que haces? Es un asunto delicado y debo usar chakra para disminuir los riesgos

-Tómalo como una prueba- comenzaron la marcha hacia la sala de operaciones siendo Ino quien entrara y Sakura la observaba desde el ventanal para supervisar que solo usara los utensilios. No se percató que Ino había puesto seguro al cerrar la puerta.

Miro que la joven aún se quejaba del dolor a pesar de estar anestesiada, coloco sus dedos en la barriga tratando de conseguir una señal de que él bebe estaba bien. Al sentirlo tomo el bisturí y comenzó a desgarrar las capas de piel y musculo hasta llegar a la bolsa que mantenía seguro al bebe. Con sumo cuidado tomo la bolsa y de nueva cuenta la abrió dejando ver al pequeño ser.

-¿Cómo está mi bebe?- preguntaba la joven quien tenía obstruida su vista por las mantas frente a ella

-De haber seguido mis consejos, no estaríamos en esta situación- reprocho molesta Ino

-No está respirando- al sacarlo noto el tomo morado, rápidamente corto el cordón y lo coloco sobre una camilla –Oxigeno- le extendieron el aparato que coloco en el rostro del infante y comenzó a presionar esperando conseguir su cometido –No funciona- alzo la mirada y vio la preocupación de Sakura quien negaba en silencio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces concentro chakra en su mano y lo pasaba por el pecho del menor, todos la veía expectantes esperando que consiguiera revivir a la criatura.

-Ino- golpeaba fuertemente la puerta –Ino no, déjalo ya- seguía golpeando hasta que abrieron la puerta

-Respira, respira- daba ligeros masajes por todo el cuerpo sin dejar de usar chakra

-Ino detente, es inútil- la chica miraba la escena. Sentía que algo presionaba su pecho y acaricio su vientre

-Respira, respira- estaba en un trance

-Ino- alcanzo a sujetar a su amiga quien perdía el conocimiento

La luz golpeo sus ojos e hizo que los abriera ligeramente, le pesaban. Al reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba inspecciono cada rincón comprobando que estaba sola. Trato de incorporarse y un mareo hizo que desistiera.

-Al fin despiertas- la pelirrosada entro a la habitación

-Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a estar aquí postrada ¿Qué sucedió?- se sentó a pesar del mareo -¿y él bebe? Pregunto preocupada

-No sobrevivió- mordió sus labios al ver la angustia de la rubia –Ino no fue tu culpa, hiciste lo posible para…-

-Déjalo Sakura- la pérdida de pacientes le hacían recordar a todas las personas que habían fallecido frente a sus ojos

El silencio reino la habitación un par de minutos.

-¿Qué me sucedió?- alzo la mirada a la chica –Que yo sepa no utilice todo mi chakra como para que me desmayara-

-Ino- le extendió el expediente –tu embarazo es complicado está haciendo que tu presión suba y baje es por ello los mareos y perdidas de conocimiento. El hecho de que uses chakra hace que tus niveles arteriales se eleven-

-Por eso no querías que usara chakra- cerro el expediente al comprobar que la chica tenía razón en su explicación.

-¿Qué harás?- se sentó junto a su amiga

-Ya te lo dije, debo hablarlo con Sai. Él también es parte de esto- miro sonriente a la chica y acaricio su vientre

-Está bien, será mejor que te relajes un poco. Ya te dieron el dia yo te cubriré-

-Gracias-

Después de aquella perdida lo menos que quería era estar en el hospital. Camino tranquilamente por las calles hasta llegar al lugar que tanto amaba, después de su floristería.

-Ino-chan- una pequeña corrió a sus brazos al verla entrar

-Hola Mirai- se agacho para quedar a la altura de la menor

-Ino ¿vienes a terminar tu sesión?- Kurenai la recibió sonriente

-Eso supongo- la siguió hasta su habitación exclusiva.

Se dejó caer en la silla y comenzó a desatarse el cabello.

-Por cierto- saco un pergamino, hizo un par de sellos y de él salieron diferentes tipos de cajas –mira lo que conseguí en esta misión- felizmente sacaba los frascos explicando para que servía cada uno.

-Siempre hay algo nuevo ¿no?- enarco una ceja al ver los líquidos de depilación, cuidado de las uñas, manos y pies.

-Sí, es lo bueno de ir de aldea en aldea inspeccionando sus costumbres- saco una botella de considerable tamaño –esto es lo mejor y solo para nosotras- mostro un acondicionador

-Yo te lavo el cabello- la pequeña entro a la habitación

-No Mirai, no quiero que suceda lo de la última vez- miro aterrada a la pequeña recordando todo el sufrimiento que paso al llevar una mancha verde en su melena.

-Tsk- se cruzó de brazos –no volverá a pasar-

-Está bien, pero yo supervisare que es lo que agarras- índico la rubia mientras le extendía los frascos a la pequeña

Al tener todo listo Ino se sentó y coloco su cabello en el lavabo detrás de la silla, cerró sus ojos para disminuir el nerviosismo.

-Tranquila aquí estoy- Kurenai se sentó a su lado supervisando lo que hacía su hija -¿Cómo te fue en la misión? Supe que te acompaño Shikamaru-

-Sí, nos fue bien. Terminamos rápido no era tan complicada-

-Ino, han comenzado rumores de que tú y el…-

-Kurenai los rumores son solo eso- detuvo a la mujer no quería escuchar

-Temari vino esta mañana y me pidió que le aclarara las cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?- miro confundida

-Lo que sucedía entre tú y el-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Que eran amigos, que sus vínculos y acciones no desaparecerían tan fácil. Después de todo se conocen desde la infancia-

-¿Te dijo que nos vio la otra noche tomados de la mano y comprando en el centro comercial?-

-Si ¿Por qué lo hicieron?-

-No lo sé, supongo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos veíamos y solo tratamos de hacer algo-

-¿Aun amas a Shikamaru?-

-Qué cosas dices- abrió los ojos dándole a entender que la niña las escuchaba pudiendo interpretar situaciones que seguro le diría a Temari si le preguntaba.

-Listo- la pequeña las saco de esa batalla de miradas que tenían

Ino se puso de pie y se dirigió al espejo comprobando que todo está bien

-Te quedo muy bien- acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña -¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?- dirigió la mirada a Kurenai dándole a entender que la conversación anterior era cosa del pasado

-No, estamos bien. Puedes ir tranquila- le sonrió –Piensa lo que te dije-

-No lo creo, me causaría jaqueca- saco la lengua y se retiró del establecimiento

-Lo siento- por estar mirando a la morena no se percató que alguien pasaba por la calle

-No hay problema Ino-

-Yoshino-san- hizo una reverencia ante la mujer

-No has ido a visitarme- comenzó a caminar seguida de la chica

-Lo siento, el hospital me ha mantenido ocupada-

-Bueno, como veo que no tienes nada que hacer acompáñame- jalo a la chica del brazo en dirección a su residencia

-Sera un gusto-

Una vez que llegaron la morena desapareció dejando a la chica en la sala. Sin nada mejor que hacer contemplo el lugar, seguía justo como recordaba desde su infancia a diferencia de que en una pared era exhibidas fotos. Miro cada una, aquella organización permitía que se rememorara el trayecto de la vida de la mujer. Ella de novia con Shikaku, su boda, la foto del trio InoShikaCho y sus esposas embarazadas, fotos de la nueva generación. Iba pasado cada momento de su infancia con aquel par que en ocasiones la desquiciaba hasta que llego a una del festival que se organizaba en Konoha ella vestida con una yukata morada y Shikamaru con su típica cara de aburrimiento.

-Viejos recuerdos ¿no?- la mujer salió con una charola entre sus manos

-Si- se mordió el labio inferior. Esa foto la habían tomado unos meses después de que ellos habían confesado su noviazgo a sus padres -¿Y la foto de tu nuera?- sonrió ante la idea

-Está justo la que yo quiero- miro molesta a la rubia

-Vamos Yoshino, no podemos cambiar las cosas. Mientras Shikamaru sea feliz…-

-¿Es feliz?- interrumpió a la chica

-Eso espero-

-No Ino, su mirada se apagó. Es como si estuviera en un trance no sabe lo que hace- bebió un poco de te

-Yoshino, solo debemos apoyarlo-

-Y mira a que nos llevó eso. Me dará un nieto de otra mujer-

-¿Cómo que de otra mujer?- sonrió ante la declaración

-Sabes a que me refiero. Pero como dices ya no puedo cambiar nada- mordió ferozmente una galleta –Por cierto tendremos compañía- se levantó al escuchar el timbre

-¿Quién?- siguió el camino de Yoshino y espero a que regresara con su acompañante –Temari- murmuro su nombre

-Ino, pensé que estarías en el hospital- coloco las bolsas en la barra de la cocina

-Sí, pero como no hubo tanto trabajo me dieron la tarde libre

-Ya veo-

-Siéntate Temari, justo hablábamos de ti- le extendió una taza de te

-¿A si?-

-Sí, del nuevo bebe una nueva generación Nara y miembro del equipo-

-Es lo que trato de hacerle entender a Ino pero no escucha razones-

-Es cierto sin alguien del clan Yamanaka el equipo no estaría completo- miro a Ino quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación

-No quiero hablar de eso- dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

Muchas gracias por leer, no saben la felicidad que me da al ver la cantidad de tráfico y personas que agregan a su lista de favoritos así como las que siguen esta historia. Lamento la tardanza pero muchas ideas surgieron a la vez que hizo que se mezclaran y fue un lio desenredarlas, el próximo capítulo está casi listo. He leído muchas historias y sigo con la idea de que capítulos largos son algo cansados de leer, sin embargo, no desestimo el trabajo y esfuerzo de los escritores sin duda me dejan boquiabierta ante tal habilidad y manera de narración.

Como fic anexo publique "cuestión de belleza" después de este capítulo el ShikaIno estará constantemente

En fin espero y les haya gustado la continuación. Ya casi llega Sai que emoción

Nos leemos pronto

Besitos


	9. Chapter 9

-diálogos-

 _-pensamientos-_

 **-conversación de llamada-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo IX**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambas mujeres miraron a Ino quien n se mostró molesta por el comentario y dejo la taza sobre la mesa.

-Ino querida es natural que las mujeres deseen tener hijos- la rubia murmuro mientras tenía el borde de la taza pegada al labio

-Pues no veo que estén presionando a Tunade-sama- se defendió cruzándose de brazos

-Ella no está casada-

-Es mujer, tú generalizaste. Además el tener un hijo es mucha responsabilidad y tiempo. Y como has de saber yo no tengo tiempo-

-Podrías, deja de lado tu obsesión-

-Temari no sé cómo te criaron a ti, tus sirvientes hacían todo por ti ¿y tus padres? Todos necesitan de la atención y cuidado DE TUS PADRES y no de sirvientes- comenzaba a apretar la mandíbula

-Eso es lo de menos un hijo simboliza la preservación del Clan-

-Ya te lo dije, si yo tengo un hijo no es para descuidarlo. Velare por el pero ahora no lo quiero-

-¿Y cuándo será? ¿Cuándo los hijos de Karui y mío tengan sus propios hijos?- Ambas rubias se miraban desafiantes y cada vez la distancia se iba acortando

-Tal vez- se inclinó hacia adelante apretando los puños-

-Basta de una vez- Yoshino se había interpuesto entre ambas chicas y azoto un libro en la mesa provocando que ambas saltaran –Mejor rememoremos- miro desafiante a las rubias para que dejaran su lucha de miradas y luego sonrió sentándose entre las dos.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Ino más relajada

-El álbum de la boda-

-¿De quién?- ahora era turno de Temari en acercarse

Yoshino no respondió esa pregunta, prefirió abrirlo para que pudieran ver. La morena siempre era una perfeccionista así que las fotos estaban acomodadas perfectamente en su lugar y comenzando con la foto del compromiso donde Ino no aparecía, estaban Choza, Chouji, la mamá de Ino, la de Chouji, Yoshino, Temari y Shikamaru.

-Recuerdo que tuviste misión ese dia, al menos eso dijo tu madre- tanto Yoshino como Temari miraron a Ino quien mantenía la vista fija en la foto

.

.

Flash back

.

.

Ino querida ¿vendrás a mi casa mañana?- Yoshino se había encontrado en el camino a la platinada

-¿Mañana, que abra?- Ino se sorprendió ante la invitación

-Shikamaru anunciara su compromiso, y espero que sea contigo- sentencio la morena

-¡Ino vamos!- la pelirosa había corrido cerca de la rubia y la apresuraba para regresar a trabajar. Ante esa acción la rubia solo sonrió e hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida.

Ambas chicas corrieron hasta la sala de urgencias donde fueron requeridas al mirar la situación Ino cedió el cargo de la cirugía a Sakura, la noticia de Yoshino había hecho que su estómago diera un vuelco y sintiera nauseas, se excusó y se encerró en su oficina.

Puso las manos en el escritorio y recargo su cabeza, inhaló y exhalo repetidas ocasiones sin conseguir calmarse. No sintió pasar el tiempo, ni siquiera se inmuto en responder el llamado de la puerta, quería estar sola con sus pensamientos.

- _¿compromiso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?-_ apretó sus labios para que las lágrimas no brotaran de sus zafiros

-Cerda ¿estás bien?- Sakura siempre tenía una copia de la oficina así que la utilizó al no recibir respuesta. Poso una mano en la espalda de la chica quien tenía la cabeza reposando en sus brazos sobre el escritorio

-No lo sé- mantuvo la posición, había perdido la batalla las salinas surcaban su rostro

-¿Ino?- la levanto y se preocupó al mirar a la chica llorar -¿Qué sucede?- la abrazo como la rubia siempre hacia para consolar y a la vez dar confianza para que le contaran lo que ocurría. Al hacerlo provoco que el llanto aumentara. Por su parte Sakura mantuvo la paciencia hasta que la chica se calmara y pudiera hablar.

-Se va a casar- alcanzo a susurrar

-¿Quién?- la mayoría de sus amigas estaba planeando hacerlo así que medito varios minutos para saber quién era la que provocaba que su amiga estuviera en ese estado -¿Quién se casa Ino?- no supo descifrar quien era el causante

-Shikamaru- al decirlo aumento el llanto y apretó a su amiga

El silencio inundo la habitación y solo era roto por los suspiros de la rubia. Cuando sus lágrimas se habían secado se separó tratando de detener el hipo que le había provocado el llanto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo?- ambas chicas se sentaron

-No- mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo

-¿Entonces?-

-Cuando legaste corriendo estaba con Yoshino y me pregunto si iría a su casa-

-No veo que tenga eso de malo- interrumpió

-Me dijo que habría una ceremonia de compromiso y esperaba que fuera yo la que sería parte de esa unión-

-Ino-

-No sé cómo se le ocurre, si fuera yo tendría un anillo, ya le hubiera dicho ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué haga una escena y que le ruegue a Shikamaru?- levanto los brazos y ahora la ira la había invadido haciendo que se levantara y caminara por toda la habitación –No Sakura, lo se fui estúpida a no hacer cambiar de opinión al bueno para nada de Shikamaru y dejar que esa bruja se aprovechara de la situación, engatusándolo. Yo no soy de las que ruega y mucho menos frente a esa tipeja-

-Ino. Ambos tuvieron la culpa, dejaron que el orgullo los separara-

-Lo se frente- se sentó nuevamente –fui una tonta-

-Ambos fueron unos tontos tanto Chouji como yo hicimos todo pero seguían con su idea de que verse les recordaba a sus padres y era lo que no quería-

-Ya basta- el llanto había regresado -¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos tratando de detener el llanto

-¿Iras?-

-No, si el así lo quiere que sea feliz-

-¿Y tu felicidad? ¿No importa?-

-Fui una tonta, me empeñe en resguardar su felicidad y al verlo lejos de mí se veía tan tranquilo… tan apacible…. Tan feliz… tan…-

-¿Lo era?- su amiga interrumpió -¿o solo fingía tal como tú?-

-Soy una tonta- mordió su labio inferior –No iré a la ceremonia Sakura, no quiero que esa bruja me restriegue en la cara que gano- Sin más se retiró de la sala dejando a la chica hundida en sus pensamientos

Salto sobre los tejados, no quería que nadie la viera después de haber llorado tanto, se refugió en su pequeño edén que había creado encima de los rostros Hokage.

-Kage bushin no jutsu- frente a ella aparecieron clones de sombra y se abalanzo sobre uno

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto su clon mientras acariciaba su melena rubia

Ino había formado un pacto con sus clones para que simularan ser otras personas y le ayudaran a despejar sus dudas y más aún su dolor.

-Shikamaru se va a casar- Nuevamente el llanto la inundo

-¿Y? pues es contigo felicidades- la figura que mantenía abrazada la aparto un poco

-Shika y yo no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo, no se casara conmigo-

-¿De qué hablas?- frunció el entrecejo molesto

-Se casara con la chica de la arena-

-¿lo permitirás?-

-es su decisión Asuma-sensei- miro al que la había cuestionado –No lo hare cambiar de idea

-Mi hijo es un tonto- Shikaku quien miraba la escena se sentó y cruzo los brazos

-No es un tonto, es un idiota. Mira que al dejar a mi princesa- Inoichi había abrazado a Ino

Por alguna razón había mantenido ese ritual que con el paso del tiempo familiares y amigos le decían que le haría mal. Ella no lo pensaba así, tenerlos cerca la tranquilizaban, hablar con ellos le hacía tomar buenas decisiones y le hacían escaparse de la realidad. Tras varias horas el sol comenzó a ocultarse y los clones habían desaparecido dejando a la rubia relajada y disfrutando del aire nocturno. Con cada brisa cerraba los ojos.

-Ino- una voz ronca la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué quieres?- no se inmuto en abrir los ojos

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Recuerda que yo pedí este espacio, miro molesta al joven que se sentaba a su lado

-Recuerda que yo te ayude problemática-

-¿Qué quieres Shika? ¿No tienes una reunión donde ir?- miro molesta al chico

-Si ¿iras?-

-Sabes que no ¿para qué quieres que vaya?- apretaba la mandíbula para evitar comenzar una discusión

-No lo sé, la verdad no sé cómo todo llego a eso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestras vidas cambiaron, dejamos que cambiaran- suspiro mientras jugaba con una pequeña caja

-Debes irte ya o Yoshino se molestara-

-Aun no quiero irme- se levantó y coloco frente a la rubia –Lo siento Ino, esto no debía ser así. Ni siquiera fui yo quien lo pidió, sin saberlo toda Suna sabía que estábamos comprometidos menos yo-

-¿Y a mí que me importa? ¡ES LO QUE DESIDISTE!- se levantó quedando frente al moreno y golpeo su pecho

-Esperaba que me buscaras-

-Tu tampoco me buscaste- no detuvo que sus lágrimas salieran

-Lo sé y por eso estoy aquí. Ya lo hable con mi madre, cancelar esto provocaría una guerra innecesaria-

-Y te sacrificaras como el cobarde que eres- se cruzó de brazos

-Ino. Perdóname- se hinco frente a la chica –Fui un idiota, estaba tan cegado por el dolor y odio. Cuando fue lo de Asuma la venganza disminuyo la carga pero ahora ¿de quién me vengaba, sobre quien vertía mi odio?-

-Shikamaru vete- miraba al chico arrodillado y con la cabeza agachada

-Toma esto- levanto la mirada y con sus dedos temblorosos abrió una pequeña caja –Quiero que sepas que mi corazón y amor pertenecerá únicamente a ti—dejo ver un anillo bañado de oro negro, un diamante en el centro y dos pequeños de color azul a los lados de este

-Shika-

-Lo siento Ino- tomo la mano de la chica y coloco el anillo en su dedo anular –Te amo- se levantó y beso tiernamente a la rubia quien al sentirlo paso sus brazos por su cuello para acercarlo más.

-Te amo Shikamaru-

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

Inconscientemente poso sus manos sobre el pecho, debajo de su blusa traía un collar donde estaba el anillo

-Ino-

-Ino ¿Qué pasa?- la morena movió a la rubia para sacarla de sus pensamientos

-¿eh? No nada- sonrió mirando a las dos mujeres que mantenían su vista sobre ella

Ante el gesto continuaron mirando las fotos, las damas preparándose y arreglando su vestido verde con un toque de pequeñas flores rojas. En otra foto se observaban que las chicas estaban ayudándole a la rubia a colocarse el vestido y acomodar todos los accesorios, la sesión de fotos de todas. Fotografiaron toda la aldea que esta bellamente decorada con flores blancas y listones verdes y rojos.

-¿Por qué no apareces en ninguna?- zanjo Yoshino molesta

-Porque debía cuidar que todo estuviera perfecto ¿no recuerdas?-

-Cierto, era la dama principal- sonrió Temari

-Ya veo- siguió pasando las fotos. La ceremonia, la unión entre Hokages y la cena de banquete, posteriormente la fiesta y fue hasta ese momento donde Ino hacia ato de presencia tomada del brazo de Sai.

-Oye se me había olvidado ese detalle ¿Por qué no te pusiste el vestido de dama?- miro molesta Temari a Ino

-La ceremonia ya había pasado ¿de que serviría?- movió su mano restando importancia –Además todos supieron quien organizo todo- sonrió mirando desafiante a la rubia

-Bien ahora el otro-

-¿Cuál otro?- pregunto curiosa Ino

-El tuyo por supuesto-

Este álbum era más personal comenzaba con las fotos de la rubia desde su nacimiento hasta el momento de la boda, curiosamente en todas las fotos estaba Shikamaru y para pasar desapercibidos Chouji les hacía compañía en algunas. De igual manera paso cada hoja deteniéndose de vez en vez para contemplar mejor la imagen.

-Espera- Ino poso una mano evitando que le dieran vuelta. Sonrió al mirar la foto era ella y su padre llevándola al altar

-Recuerdo la controversia que provocaste al hacer eso- dijo Temari provocando que la rubia levantara la mirada

-¿Y? si no me importo ese dia ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa ahora?- dirigió nuevamente la mirada a la foto y la acaricio con la yema de sus dedos

-Fue un toque tierno, era tal y como lo habíamos planeado- sonrió melancólica Yoshino al recordar las reuniones InoShikaCho _–casi-_ pensó

-Lo extraño- una furtiva lágrima rodo por su mejilla

-Todos los extrañamos querida- Yoshino el abrazo haciendo que la chica recargara su cabeza sobre su hombro

El silencio se adueñó de la sala hasta que el ringtone del celular de la platinada las saco de sus pensamientos

-Moshi, moshi- dijo la rubia limpiando el rastro de lágrimas –Voy para haya- colgó y se levanto

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la morena

-Se me había olvidado que tenía una cita en el hospital, debo ir atenderla- hizo una reverencia y salió a toda prisa rumbo al hospital

.

.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas olvidado puerca?- Sakura la esperaba en la entrada del edificio

-No lo olvide frente, solo no vi la hora- no se detuvo haciendo que su amiga la siguiera

-Te supervisare-

-No soy tu estudiante-

-Pero si usas chakra alguien debe estar para controlar tu presión-

-Tsk- suspiro esperando con ese gesto despejar su mente y dejarla trabajar. Giro la perilla y se adentró en la habitación con una delicada sonrisa –Hola, perdón la demora- saludo a la chica que estaba sentada en su oficina con unos análisis en la mano

-No se preocupe Yamanaka-san- le extendió el folder que la rubia le solicito con un gesto.

Ino tomo el expediente y lo revisaba una y otra vez, intercambiaba miradas entre los papeles y la joven.

-¿ocurre algo malo?- la chica comenzaba a impacientarse ante tanto suspenso

Solo obtuvo silencio, ante lo acontecido Sakura se acercó a Ino para contemplar el resultado de los análisis. Abrió los ojos de par en par al mirar la prueba haciendo que la chica frente a ellas se preocupara.

-¿Qué sucede?- insistió

-Debo decirte que- Ino comenzó mirando seria a la chica

-¡Estas embarazada!- grito Sakura emocionada. Miro a su amiga a quien había interrumpido que trataba de fulminarla con la mirada –vamos recuéstate en la camilla, veamos a ese bebe-

La chica se había apoderado de la consulta de Ino quien se mantuvo sentada o de lo contrario golpearía a su amiga. La pelirosa hizo lo de rutina y después de comprobar que estaba bien hizo que la joven se retirara.

-Sakura- mantuvo la posición

-Ino, lo siento pero no debes dar la noticia diciendo que son parásitos- se cruzó de brazos y se sentó frente a su amiga. Sabía que había interferido en su trabajo y agradecía que ella no se moviera de su lugar.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Oh vamos, a todas nos aplicaste tu típica rutina. Ante una noticia tan maravillosa no es posible que la des así, debes ser sutil- acompaño sus palabras con movimientos de la mano

-Eso lo hago para saber qué tipo de madre seria, la felicidad fue tuya no de ella ¿sabes qué significa?- se levantó y camino de un lado a otro por la habitación –será una descuidada, no lo quiere, será de las que lo abandonan en casa de su mamá o suegra mientras ella se pasea- comenzaba a brotarle una vena de la frente -¿Qué clase de futuro le espera a ese bebe?- se recargo en un estante y sujeto su cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la pelirosa se levantó y sujeto a la chica quien se tambaleaba y la recostó en la camilla

-Estoy bien, solo me maree- cerro los ojos y se relajó en la camilla

-No debes alterarte-

-Nunca pensé que esto de estar embarazada sería tan complicado-

-No lo es, pero recuerda que cada cuerpo responde diferente y por tanto estrés y esfuerzo físico en que lo tienes es normal-

-Moshi, moshi- saco el celular de una pequeña bolsa oculta de su falda

 **-preciosa- se escuchó del otro lado**

 **-¿Sai? ¿Qué ocurre?- trato incorporarse pero el mareo hizo que desistiera de su intento**

 **-Nada preciosa, no te preocupes-**

 **-Pero siempre me marcas en la noche-**

 **-Si lo sé. Ya terminamos la misión, todo resulto según el plan- guardo silencio unos segundos**

 **-¿Y luego?- comenzaba a desesperarse**

 **-Nos llegó otra misión-**

 **-¿Qué? Cuando vea a Naruto lo golpeare- se incorporó con rapidez y sintió como la chica a su lado la sujetaba de la espalda**

 **-Lo siento, hicimos cálculos y demoraremos unas cuantas semanas-**

 **-Entiendo, que te vaya bien. Estaré esperando-**

 **-Me tengo que ir. Te extraño-**

 **-Yo también- escucho el sonido que finalizaba la llamada y se tumbó nuevamente en la camilla**

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Sai tiene otra misión-

-Eso es bueno, es más dinero que puedes derrochar- trato de disminuir la tensión en la sala. Y al mirar la molestia de su amiga –pero malo porque tendrás que esperar para darle la noticia-

-Lo sé- inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su vientre

-¿Cómo se lo dirás?- la chica se recostó a su lado empujándola para poder caber

-No puedo hacerlo en el pub porque en caso de que lo quiera me recriminara por no cuidarlo. Así que lo mejor será una cena- se giró recargando su peso en un costado

-Creo que es lo mejor ¿Cómo crees que reaccione?- sus ojos brillaron ante la curiosidad

-Sakura es Sai, sigue habiendo veces que no lo entiendo- rio ante su comentario –Creo que estará feliz-

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami casi lloro con el flash back T.T

Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, perdón la demora.

Por cierto, como sabrán escribo fics alternos para dar mayor explicación y no aburrirlos con historias dentro de la historia como lo son los flash back, aunque como en este capítulo habrá algunos. Relacionados a este cap. Esta la historia **"solo un momento"** que algunas ya leyeron la de **"escapando de la realidad"** y " **de la manera más sutil"**

Hasta la próxima

Gracias por leer

Besitos

P.D. por cierto en el enlace anexo la foto del anillo que Shikamaru le dio a Ino y quiero decir que estoy emocionado POR QUE YO LO TENGO XD! Bueno ahora si hasta la próxima (quiten los espacios)

www . google . com . mx / search?&biw = 1366&bih = 635&site = webhp&tbm = isch&sa=1&q = anillo+con+zirconia+azul+y+oro+negro+ &oq=anillo +con+zirconia+azul+y+oro+negr o + &gs_l = img.3...1104.5878.0.6..0..0.0...0...1c.1. .. 19.0. 0Sgt0Ec&bav=on.2,or.r_ cp.&bvm= bv.114733917,d.e WE&dpr=1&ech=1&psi = GcrJVtypCcGZmQHIxaDgAg.1456065077108.3&ei = GcrJVtypCcGZmQHIxaDgAg&emsg = NCSR&noj = 1#imgrc=Me3Du8cJS69 _ 8M%3A


	10. Chapter 10

-diálogos-

 _-pensamientos-_

 **Advertencia** : ligero lemon

-cambio de escena-

.

.

Capitulo X

.

.

-Tienes razón Ino, cuando crees comprenderlo; siempre sale con algo nuevo- se levantó y miro a su amiga -¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-

-No frete, solo descansare un poco más y continuare con el papeleo- hizo una mueca de fastidio al recordar la pila de informes que debía entregar al Hokage y a Ibiki

-Bien, no te esfuerces mucho- Desapareció por la puerta dejando a la rubia pensativa

 _-¿Estará feliz, de verdad quiere un hijo?-_

 _-Claro que quiere un hijo, no por nada se casó contigo- una voz le respondía dentro de su cabeza_

 _-Tal vez para no quedarse solo-_

 _-Es un hombre, no les importa eso-_

 _-Y a mí tampoco- recrimino molesta_

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_

 _-¿Por qué hice que?-_

 _-Aceptaste casarte-_

 _-Créeme que ni yo lo sé-_

 _-¿Estas dispuesta a seguir con el embarazo?-_

 _-…-_

 _-Después de lo ocurrido todos saben que será complicado, lleno de malestares, dolores, desmayos, debilidad y…-_

 _-¿y?- sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse al saber lo que seguía_

 _-Estarás sola-_

La idea de afrontar un embarazo sola no la asustaba, estaba casada con Sai el siempre la apoyaría pero… su voz tenía razón el tiempo que le dedica a las misiones es mayor al que ha estado con ella.

-Pero fue un acuerdo-

.

.

Flash Back

.

.

-Preciosa ¿Cómo te imaginas tu hogar?-

-¿De qué hablas?- se levantó ligeramente del pasto para encarar al chico

-Pues he leído que cuando las personas se casan buscan un hogar perfecto- no cambio en nada su expresión, miro a la chica sin siquiera mover un musculo

-Es una buena pregunta- con el meñique e índice sujeto su barbilla y medito su respuesta -¿Tu cómo quieres un hogar?-

-Yo te pregunte primero-

-Pero quiero que tú me lo digas- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero

-Bien- se levantó y deposito un delicado y furtivo beso en los labios de la chica –Solo quiero sentir cariño, quiero experimentar toda clase de emociones, sentir tristeza, enojo, alegría, miedo, preocupación…- miro a la chica que no apartaba su mirada de el –no es que no lo hagamos ahora pero unas pocas horas no permiten reconocer lo que sientes.

-Se a lo que te refieres, pero ¿Cómo sería tu casa?-

-Eso quiero que lo decida la mujer con la que me casare- miro serio a la chica -¿Cómo quieres la casa?- sonrió de medio lado al ver como se le iluminaban los ojos a la chica

-Quiero que sea grande, que en la entrada los invitados sean recibidos por un hermoso jardín, que tenga una banca para los dos cuando solo queramos pasar el tiempo, una sala amplia, una cocina como la de los restaurantes, en el segundo piso una habitación amplia donde tenga un cuarto especial para toda mi ropa, este llena de espejos… las escaleras deben ser de cristal; las habitaciones de huéspedes no pueden faltar- miro al horizonte y mordió su labio inferior –tendrá un jardín trasero lleno de flores de todos tipos, debe ser grande para poder hacer reuniones en el- sonrió ligeramente y miro al chico

-Me gusta cuando sabes lo que quieres-

-Solo son sueños-

-NO dices tú que los sueños se pueden cumplir-

-Pero con sacrificios ¡no es como en los cuentos! Tienes que esforzarte-

-Esforcémonos-

-¿De qué hablas?- inconscientemente acaricio el anillo que Shikamaru le había dado

-Ino- se levantó y ayudo a la chica a que se levantara –conozco tus sentimientos, créeme que los entiendo. Y aun así quiero que me permitas que intente hacerte feliz- saco una caja de su bolsillo y la coloco junto con el anillo de piedra azul

-Sai- inconscientemente sus ojos se humedecieron

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- miro fijamente a la chica quien aún miraba ambos anillos en su mano –tú me has enseñado a reconocer mis sentimientos y quiero retribuírtelo con algo…-

-Sai- interrumpió al chico mirándolo fijamente –Si quiero casarme contigo- sintió como se elevaba al ser cargada por el chico-

Antes de la ceremonia habían planeado como obtendrían los recursos necesarios para construir la casa, aprovecharon que reconstruían la aldea y con las propiedades de su padre consiguieron el espacio para construir la residencia. No importaba el rango de misiones ellos la tomaban. Cuando Sai se convirtió en líder ambu las retribuciones eran generosas aunque debía ausentarse por días.

Ino en ocasiones se sentía sola y para calmar esa sensación se mantuvo ocupada con misiones, misiones de seducción, trabajo en el hospital, con Ibiki. Asistía a cursos, clases de baile, remodelaba la florería. Y sin darse cuenta poco a poco la casa se quedaba sola; todos los sacrificios por construirla habían absorbido sus vidas.

.

.

Fin flash back

.

.

Se levantó de la silla y miro a través de la ventana la aldea, a lo lejos pudo ver su casa; estaba oscura, como si nadie habitara ahí. Solo una pequeña luz en la calle permitía que se apreciara el jardín. Sonrió de medio lado al recordar cómo la gente alaba la fachada y los cuidados que tiene con el jardín. Pero nadie a excepción de Sakura, Shikamaru y Chouji conocían el interior, el uso del jardín trasero había perdido significado debido al poco tiempo que tenía la pareja y el poco que tenían lo aprovechaban para estar juntos, ir al pub y ahí reunirse con sus amigos.

-Sacrificios-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué sucede?- giro al reconocer la presencia

-Yamanaka-san pasa ya de la media noche-

-¿Qué?- giro a ver el reloj y comprobó que tenía razón ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? –Gracias solo hago un informe y me retiro- hizo una reverencia y la enfermera se fue

La rubia suspiro cansina e hizo lo que había dicho, camino lentamente por las inhabitadas calles de Konoha solo el sonido del aire y sus pasos era el único sonido que escuchaba. Al entrar a su casa se fue directamente a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama acompañada por su celular donde buscaba información. ¿Qué es el embarazo? Sabía lo que era, pero le gustaba leer definiciones diferentes.

"Estado de la mujer gestante"

"Tiempo que dura este estado, desde la concepción hasta el parto"

"Sensación de incomodidad o vergüenza que experimenta una persona en una situación determinada y que resulta difícil de disimular"

"Se denomina embarazo, gestación, preñez o gravidez al periodo que transcurre desde la implantación del óvulo fecundado en el útero hasta el momento del parto"

"Cosa que estorba, impide o dificulta el movimiento o la actividad de una persona"

Sonrió de medio lado con la última definición, sin duda el articulo tenía razón, pensaba que se sentía como Sai al no saber reconocer sus emociones ¿de verdad quería un hijo? ¿Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse sola? ¿Atendería las indicaciones de su amiga? La pelirosa había zanjado que la rubia estaba loca al no querer tomar medicamento o revisar su estado de salud. A pesar de ser una doctora que reconoce los resultados de algún tratamiento era incapaz de seguir uno, la idea de tomar medicamentos, estar recostada en una camilla de sábanas blancas conectada a aparatos le hacían erizar la piel.

 _-sacrificios-_

 _-¿Qué ha sacrificado Sai por ti?-_

 _-Su objetivo de tener un hogar- respondió melancólica –el solo quería convivir con su esposa-_

 _-y tu egoístamente lo alejaste pidiendo una enorme casa ¿de qué te sirve si no la habitas?-_

 _-Los sacrificios para conseguirla fueron lo que nos trajeron esto, no yo- se defendió, estaba furiosa, sabía que era su culpa_

 _-¿Y qué piensa el?-_

 _-No lo sé, en ocasiones no se reconocer sus sentimientos-_

 **-¿Hola?- salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el tono de llamada**

 **-Buenas noches preciosa-**

 **-Sai ¿Cómo estás?- sonrió al escucharlo**

 **-Bien, la misión se complicó un poco pero estamos a punto de terminarla-**

 **-¿en serio? Entonces…-**

 **-En poco tiempo regresaremos-**

 **-Me alegra-**

 **-Tengo que cortar-**

No pudo decir nada más al escuchar el tono que finalizaba la llamada

 _-¿él es feliz no?_

 _-No lo puedes saber, toda su vida ha ocultado sus sentimientos-_

Apago la luz y se recostó, no quería seguir pensando en lo que sucederá. Su idea era esperar a que las cosas llevaran su paso y poder pensar en el momento como acostumbraba.

Dio golpes en su cama buscando el aparato que sonaba insistentemente y no la dejaba dormir, bufo molesta al no encontrarla y se incorporó hasta que lo encontró bajo las cobijas.

 **-¡diga!- soltó molesta**

 **-Veo que amaneciste de mal humor puerca-**

 **-¿Qué quieres frente?- bufo molesta**

 **-No has venido al hospital-**

 **-Es mi dia libre-**

 **-Una mujer embarazada no tiene días libres y menos si tiene problemas con la presión como tú lo tienes, debes venir a un chequeo-**

 **-No molestes frente, se recostó en su cama al sentir un malestar**

 **-Como quieras, iré a tu casa-**

 **-Bien- colgó el aparato y miro el reloj 10:00 am alzo las cejas al notar que durmió más de lo que acostumbraba.**

Con la mirada fija en el techodejo que su mente se vaciara, no quería pensar en nada y tras varios minutos se incorporó y se metió a la ducha, se vistió y bajo a la sala donde se recostó en el sillón a esperar a su amiga.

-Ino- escucho que tocaban la puerta y con un poco de dificultada se incorporó para atender el llamado – ¿te sientes bien?- miro a su amiga y la siguió hasta la sala donde ella se recostó nuevamente

-Perfecta- cerró los ojos tras acomodar su brazo debajo de su cabeza como apoyo

-¿Qué tienes?- poso su mano en la frente de la chica

-Me siento inflamada es todo- deshizo el contacto con la chica

-Es normal tu cuerpo ya está sintiendo-

-¿Al parasito?- sonrió al recordar su calificativo

-Si- dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Le gustaba como su amiga cambiaba de humor y hacia que los demás lo hicieran junto con ella –déjame ver- miro fijamente a su amiga quien vestía con un atuendo deportivo, un pans ajustado de color morado y franjas amarillas, sus tenis negros y una sudadera holgada ¿holgada? -¿y esa sudadera?- enarco una ceja-

-Es de Sai, las mías son ajustadas y estando así no quiero que la gente comience a hablar- bajo el cierre dejando ver su top morado

-Estas inflamada- enarco una ceja mientras con sus dedos inspeccionaba el vientre

-No me digas- se burló de su amiga

-Parece que todo está bien ¿ya desayunaste?- guardo los artefactos y miro a la chica

-Sakura me acabo de levantar, no molestes- recibió una mirada de enojo de su amiga misma que correspondió con gracia

-No puedes dejar de comer, puedes tener una recaída- se dirigió a la cocina y en poco tiempo llevo una bandeja con comida y te para las dos

-Creo que solo yo no había ingerido bocado- miro acusadoramente a su amiga tras ver las dos porciones

-Y es así, solo que se me antojo- se sentó frente a la rubia acomodando los platos -¿A dónde vas a ir?-

-A entrenar con Chouji y Shikamaru-

-¿Estás loca?- la fulmino con la mirada

-Un poco- sonrió de medio lado

-Ino- la miro con preocupación

-Tranquila, no me excederé ni usare mucho chakra además ellos saben cuidarme- se levantó e indico a su amiga que la siguiera hasta llegar a la calle donde ambas caminaron

-Ino- Chouji levantaba la mano para que los viera

-Llegas tarde mujer problemática-

-Tsk, no molestes ¿empezamos?- pateo el pie del chico quien mantenía la mirada en las nubes

-Empezaremos con taijutsu- comento Chouji

Ino enarco una ceja _–genial, simplemente genial-_

Los combates cuerpo a cuerpo generalmente eran enfrentamientos uno a uno pero esta vez sus amigos habían decidido realizar dos contra uno. A la señal de Shikamaru intercambiaban de oponente

-¡Ah!- coloco ambos brazos frente a ella a modo de defensa al sentir un golpe directo

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy ¿estás bien?- Shikamaru miro a su amiga que se sentaba bajo la sombra del árbol

-Sí, solo quiero descansar un poco- saco una botella de agua y una toalla

-Yo tengo que regresar-

-Bien, nos vemos luego- el moreno se sentó junto a la rubia

-Nos vemos- Chouji movió la mano y de un salto desapareció

-Estas muy rara-

-¿A qué te refieres?- miro la chica

-Estabas distraída, a la defensiva-

-Era un combate Shikamaru-

-Por eso lo digo, tu eres impulsiva, no te importa dónde te peguen pero hoy solo evitabas golpes-

-Hmp- se recostó colocando sus brazos tras su nuca

-Ino- imito la posición de la chica –sobre lo que sucedió hace unas semanas

-¿Quieres que se repita?- la chica se levantó y se acostó encima del moreno

-Problemática- la envolvió en sus brazos, estar así lo relajaba. Inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica desde el cuello hasta la base. Al sentir como la chica se estremecía aumentaba la intensidad. Hábilmente paso sus manos por debajo de su ropa hasta hacer contacto con la piel, ante el tacto Ino instintivamente beso el cuello del moreno recorriéndolo con su lengua desde la base hasta mandíbula donde dio un pequeño mordisco.

Sin notarlo Shikamaru había cambiado la posición colocándose encima de la chica y apoderándose de sus labios, con una mano acaricio su mejilla y con la otra recorría su cuerpo desde las piernas hasta sus pechos.

-Shika- suspiro al sentir como masajeaba sobre la ropa uno de sus senos, tironeaba con sus dientes el labio del chico

-Ino- comenzó a deslizar el cierre de la sudadera dejando ver el escote del top y rápidamente comenzó a saborear la piel bajo lentamente hasta llegar a la unión de ambos senos

-Espera- se incorporó al escuchar su móvil haciéndolos regresar a la realidad

Ambos se miraron con la respiración agitada, los labios rojos y una gran duda reflejada en los ojos.

-Ino- trato de deshacer el silencio

-Está bien Shika, Ibiki me mando un texto tengo que ir a la torre- se incorporó y tomo su mochila –Nos vemos- giro a ver al moreno mientras cerraba nuevamente su sudadera

La miro alejarse y para despejar su mente se recostó para observar las nubes. Esperando que el bulto que se había formado bajo sus pantalones desapareciera.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

Lo sé, lo sé. Si tarde demasiado en publicar la continuación y aún sigo demorando la llegada de Sai, si mi imaginación me permite en el próximo cap. Al fin aparecerá, no se impacienten.

Aclaraciones: las definiciones de embarazo no son mías, las busque en internet XD

Hasta la próxima

Besitos

Sayo


	11. Chapter 11

Hola gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, que es dedicada a tod s l s amantes del ShikaIno

—Diálogos—

— _Pensamientos_ —

 _\- cambio de escena-_

.

.

XI

.

.

A pesar de que le tenía miedo, en ocasiones, a su superior camino tranquilamente a su hogar. Sabía que debía ir lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, no creía conveniente un atuendo deportivo para presentarse en la torre.

Lentamente introdujo la llave y la giro para abrir la puerta. Suspiro y se adentró cuando un aroma inundo sus fosas nasales. Miro a su alrededor y no le dio importancia que las tazas que Sakura y ella usaron en la mañana no estaban en la mesa de noche, alzo la vista y las vio lavadas en el fregadero.

— _¿En qué momento las lave? —Enarco una ceja y negó con su cabeza —me estoy volviendo loca—_

Continúo su camino a su habitación y observo que los jarrones de flores tenían agua limpia, tarea que iba a realizar llegando a casa. Agudizo sus sentidos, no quería ser paranoica pero la situación comenzaba a atemorizarla ¿Cómo pueden pasar cosas sin que ella lo note o recuerde haberlo hecho?

Escucho ruido en el centro de lavado y corrió, se acercó a la lavadora y miro que el ciclo de lavado estaba a punto de terminar. Instintivamente coloco una mano sobre su vientre al escuchar que algo se cayó de su habitación. El nerviosismo se apodero de ella conforme avanzaba y sujeto la perilla de la habitación, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, su cuerpo se había paralizado mientras preguntas inundaban su mente ¿Quién entro? ¿Cómo pudo entrar? ¿Sería ella o el intruso quien hizo las tareas? Y si fue el intruso ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Comenzó a girar la perilla cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

—Sigo esperando Yamanaka _—_ alejo un poco el aparato de su oído debido a la intensidad de volumen

—Estoy en camino _—_ salió de la residencia a toda velocidad, ya no importaba lo que haría el intruso ahora el pánico le invadía al encontrar a Ibiki en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de reproche.

—Shikamaru vámonos _—_

— _Tsk—_ no se inmuto en abrir los ojos para ver quién era la persona que le quitaba su tranquilidad— _Temari_ —pensó al reconocer el timbre de voz

—Bebe llorón _—_ pateo un costado del chico

— Eso duele Temari _—_ Se levantó y sobo una de sus costillas que había resultado lesionada debido al golpe — ¿A dónde vamos? _—_

—Sakura me llamo y me dijo que tendríamos una reunión _—_

— ¿Quieres ir? _—_ se recargo en el árbol detrás de el para apreciar mejor a la rubia.

—Claro, después de todo no es como las reuniones a las que nos convoca tu amiga _—_ Se cruzó de brazos y miro molesta al joven

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el motivo de la reunión? _—_ se encogió de hombros. No estaba de ánimo para discutir

—Solo dijo que era una gran noticia _—_ sonrió al terminar de pronunciar la oración _—_ Así que levantate de una buena vez _—_ Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar.

Bufo molesto levantándose y comenzando a seguir a la rubia hasta estar a su altura.

—Al fin _—_ entrelazo sus manos y las alzo para estirarse

—Puerca _—_ sonrio Sakura al ver que su amiga salía de la torre

—Déjame decirte que los papeles se intercambiaron _—_ frunció el ceño al mirar a su amiga

—No me lo tomare personal puerca es un estado que me obliga estar así y muy pronto tu pasaras por lo mismo _—_ se cruzó de brazos mirando desafiante a la chica

—Aún no sé si se logre _—_ sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a caminar

— ¿Asististe al llamado en atuendo deportivo? _—_ trato de cambiar de tema al sentir el ambiente tenso

— ¿Algún problema con eso? _—_ miro a la chica

— _¿_ Tú la impecable y perfecta Ino Yamanaka? _—_ hizo ademanes para exagerar sus palabras

—Tonta _—_ sonrió sinceramente _—_ ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy frente? _—_ menciono al recordar lo sucedido, quería postergar su retorno a casa

—Asistiré a una cena _—_ hizo contacto visual con la chica

—Ya veo _—_ enarco una ceja al mirar la sonrisa burlona de su amiga _—_ ¿Qué? _—_ bufo molesta al percibir que la chica no paraba de mirarla

—Ya lo sabrás _—_ entrelazo sus manos detrás de su espalda y se alejó de la rubia

—Loca _—_ al no tener otra opción decidió ayudar a su madre en atender la floristería

— Quiero el arreglo más hermoso y más costoso — un chico menciono al entrar a la tienda y miro que la rubia se encontraba de espaldas— Es para alguien especial _—_ trato de llamar la atención de la rubia

—Claro _—_ en su intento por disminuir el susto que le había causado la voz detrás de ella no se inmuto en hacer contacto y atendió el pedido. Debido al tamaño del arreglo su vista se vio obstaculizada y solo tomo el dinero del mostrador

—Gracias preciosa _—_ una voz tranquila le contesto al tomar el recibo

— _¿_ Sai? _—_ camino alrededor del mostrador para hacerle frente al supuesto comprador. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una genuina sonrisa se formó en sus labios _—_ ¡Sai! _—_ Se abalanzo a los brazos del pálido _—_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías llegado? _—_ deshizo el agarre haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos

—Quería sorprenderte _—_ miro a la chica divertido

— ¿Tú fuiste quien hizo las tareas en la casa? _—_ Al ver al chico asentir continuo con su discurso _—_ Me asustaste ¡hiciste que pensara que estaba loca! _—_

—Eso no es mi culpa, tú ya estás loca _—_

— _¿Qué_ dijiste? _—_ Golpeo el brazo del chico _—_ Ve pensando cómo pagarme _—_ entrecerró los ojos y miro amenazante al chico

—Ya sé cómo _—_ beso los labios de la chica y le entrego el enorme arreglo que momentos antes había comprado _—_ Vayamos al pub _—_ menciono lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sabia que el pub del trio InoShikaCho era del agrado de la chica y que le gustaba organizar reuniones con sus amigos.

— _¿_ Qué te parece si mejor vamos a cenar? _—_ sin que el chico lo notara poso su mano sobre su vientre

—Bien _—_ utilizo su falsa sonrisa para ocultar la confusión que le trajo a su mente esa idea, sin duda jamás entendería las acciones y mente de esa rubia.

El pálido estaba recostado sobre su cama esperando a su esposa quien dijo que no tardaría, se seguía preguntando ¿Cómo es posible que siga confiando que en verdad no demoraría arreglándose? Agarro su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Miro satisfecho su trabajo y guardo la libreta al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

—Estoy lista _—_ se sonrojo al mirar la reacción del chico. Llevaba un vestido strapless de color morado y un lazo lleno de diamantes que pasaba de su hombro, entre sus pechos y terminaba en su cintura, aunque el corte era largo tenia una abertura que al caminar debajo ver su pierna. Opto por un maquillaje discreto para que el rojo de sus labios sobresaliera. Hizo un medio recogido en su cabello y lo sobrante lo ondulo _—_ ¿Nos vamos? _—_ Trato de sacar de su asombro al chico quien vestía un traje formal color negro y una corbata morada que combinaba perfectamente con el atuendo de la chica.

— _Si—_ tomo la cartera de la rubia y salieron a las calles bajo la atenta mirada de los aldeanos que los veían pasar

— ¿A nombre de quien está su reservación? _—_ Un empleado del restaurante cuestiono para poder dirigirlos a su mesa

—Yamanaka Ino _—_ Sonrió y sin soltar el brazo de Sai se adentraron al lugar

—Veo que tenías todo planeado _—_ Le susurro al oído

—La frente de marquesina me ayudo—sonrió de medio lado pero al ver que la mesa a donde los llevaron no era para dos enarco una ceja

— ¿A quién esperamos? —El pálido le ayudo a sentarse y se sentó a su lado

—A nadie _—_ apretó su mandíbula mientras comenzaba a leer el menú _—Maldita frente le dije que quería decírselo sola. No sé cómo no lo vi venir—_

— _¿Están listos para ordenar?—el mesero había interrumpido los pensamientos de la chica_

— _Si—_ Después de que Sai se encargó de ordenar la mesa estuvo en silencio — ¿Ocurre algo? —

Le tomo la mano a la chica con su típica sonrisa

—Nada—

—Ino ¿Por qué no nos esperaste? — le reprocho su amiga al ver los dos platillos sobre la mesa y el mesero abría una botella de vino

—Frente ¿me acompañas al sanitario?— sin esperar respuesta jalo a la chica y la condujo al lugar —Se supone que la reservación iba a ser solo para dos— miro molesta a la chica

—Oh vamos cerda ninguna de nosotras lo hicimos así— trato de defenderse

—Sakura te explique las razones, te dije claramente que hasta estar segura no quería que nadie supiera—

— ¿Saber qué? — se abrió un cubículo dejando ver a una rubia con un vestido de noche verde

—De una promoción de Ino— la pelirosa hablo al notar la molestia de su amiga

—Ya veo— se lavó y seco las manos dejando nuevamente a las chicas a solas

— ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor? — reprocho la rubia

— ¿Que querías que le dijera? Ino esta embarazada pero no quiere decirlo porque no estaba en sus planes, fue un descuido de una noche de borrachera y su esposo no sabe la noticia— puso sus manos en su cadera.

—…— no supo que decir ciertamente no quería que su amiga dijera eso. Sintió una presión en su pecho al escuchar la verdad. Se maldijo por lo bajo a pesar del poco tiempo comenzó a sentir afecto por el producto que se desarrollaba dentro de su vientre ¿y si él decía que no quería hijos? Un nudo se formo en su garganta ¿Ella que haría, de verdad quería un hijo, estaba lista? Mordió su labio inferior al recordar los reproches que hacia contra las madres que no se cuidaban y planeaban tener hijos… ahora ella había hecho lo mismo.

La velada transcurrió con bromas, enojos, un exquisito manjar y botellas de bebidas donde solo los hombres vaciaban el contenido, para sorpresa de todos Ino había rechazado beber.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Pregunto Shikamaru quien estaba al lado de la chica —Tampoco probaste bocado—

—Estoy bien Shika— sonrió al moreno

— ¿Acaso sigues con la absurda idea de mantener la línea? Ya quiero ver que locuras harás cuando estés embarazada—

Los dos chicos a su lado (Sai y Shikamaru) comenzaron a toser debido a que el bocado se les había atorado al escuchar la afirmación de la rubia. Ino miro a los dos sin saber a quién ayudar, al ver que Temari le acercaba agua al moreno se giró con Sai y poso una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Estas bien? — le extendió la copa de vino del joven

—Si—

— ¿Por qué no bailamos? — intervino Sakura

—Sí, pero para que sea más divertido hagamos cambio de parejas— Sin esperar respuesta Kiba tomo de la mano a Hinata y la guio a la pista de baile

Cada uno hizo lo que el chico perro propuso, no podían negarse ya que el rubio se había quedado sin pareja.

— ¿Vamos? — Shikamaru le extendió la mano a Ino, esta miro que la mesa estaba vacía y sin más acepto.

La melodía que sonaba era lenta, la rubia sujeto el hombro del chico al sentir como él posaba su mano en la cintura. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda al sentir el contacto haciendo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera. Mantuvieron el contacto visual durante las canciones sonriendo e ignorando a los ojos curiosos que los veían.

En especial de sus esposos, que detuvieron la charla que sostenían al percatarse de lo que sucedía entre Ino y Shikamaru.

No necesitaban decir palabras sus ojos comunicaban todo lo que sentían, el espacio que separaba sus rostros iba disminuyendo.

—Shikamaru— Temari sujeto al moreno sacándolo del trance

—Ino— el pálido giro a la chica para que bailara con él.

Al comenzar a bailar con Sai recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven para ocultar el rubor que había aparecido.

La velada continuó sin inconvenientes, Temari había cambiado de lugar con Shikamaru para evitar que los dos se sentaran juntos nuevamente. Cuando el lugar estaba a punto de cerrar todos se retiraron. Ino caminaba del brazo de Sai, justo como llego, sin embargo sentía un ambiente tenso que no se atrevió a romper.

— ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Shikamaru? — La rubia se giró para hacer contacto con el pálido quien cerró la puerta de la residencia y la miraba molesto.

—No se a que te refieres— el nerviosismo la invadió, a pesar de que el chico aprendió a mostrar sus emociones solo con ella se sentía extraño ya que no era muy común que el se enfadara.

—Temari me dijo que los ha visto pasear y salir a misiones— se cruzó de brazos al recordar lo que Temari le había dicho meinras bailaban— _yo que tu la mantendría vigilada_ —las palabras de advertencia sonaron en su cabeza y se acercó a la chica frente a ella.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro? Es mi amigo— se mantuvo firme. Al escuchar el nombre de la que provoco que Sai se enfadara la ira se acumulo dentro de su cuerpo — _¿Qué se cree esa bruja para meterse en mi vida? ¿Qué le importa a ella si Shika y yo…?_ —Sus labios comenzaron a temblar— _esposa, su esposa_ — Ahora lo comprendía, después de lo sucedido en la misión se le había olvidado ese detalle

— ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! Todo tiene de malo Ino, se que Shikamaru y tù tuvieron algo que ver, se que te dije que no me importaba lo que sintieras por él, te di tu espacio, apoye tu decisión de tener una enorme casa, de que te superaras aunque eso significará menos tiempo para nosotros— tomo las muñecas de la rubia presionándolas debido a la rabia que sentía brotar de su ser —entiende el esta casado, esta esperando un hijo, él te…— miro que de los zafiros de la chica comenzaban a brotar lagrimas

— ¡Dilo! — grito intentándose zafar del agarre

—Ino— zafo el agarre y maldijo por lo bajo al ver que en la zona donde había presionado estaba de color rojo y comenzaba a tornarse morado

—Me dejo, me cambio, me olvido ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? — no impidió que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, se sentía impotente, toda la tristeza y emociones que había albergado comenzaban a salir.

—Ino— se acerco a la chica y la aprisiono con sus brazos. Al sentir que sollozaba aun mas acaricio su cabeza —Yo no…— trato de excusarse

—Ahora lo que te diré… sé que pensaras que es una broma, que no es tuyo y quiero que sepas que respetare tu decisión— limpio el rastro de lagrimas y se separo un poco del chico para poder hacer contacto visual —Sai yo…— guardo silencio al sentir las manos del chico limpiando sus mejillas. Suspiro y maldijo por lo bajo, todo su plan se había ido por la borda, sus amigos y esa bruja rubia habían hecho que todo saliera mal. La duda comenzó a albergar su ser, para disminuir esa sensación se abrazó y desvió la mirada —Yo estoy embarazada— al no escuchar palabra del joven volteo su cabeza para ver su expresión. Sonrió por lo bajo al ver que su pálido rostro no daban señales de lo que pensaba, respiro y espero a que el chico saliera del ensimismamiento al que había entrado

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola a tod s, sé que demore mucho pero espero que este cap. Lo compense, muchas gracias a quienes han pasado a leer, agregar la historia a lista y mi perfil a lista de favoritos. Como verán este fic está a punto de terminar, a no ser que se me ocurra algo loco: estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Gracias **Yomii20** por dejar tu comentario de verdad me alegra que me den sugerencias y me digan si les gusta o no. **Paosu** querida me alegra leerte nuevamente, lo sé, lo sé, hasta yo sentí un poco de remordimiento al cortar momentos ShikaIno pero así surgió, espero te haya gustado este cap.

Pd. Debido al tiempo solo pude terminar el cap de "escapando de la realidad" (fic alterno a este y que estaba en continuación), tenía pensado otro pero lo hare muy pronto.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todas, lo sé y me maldigo por no haber actualizado pronto pero las tareas me tienen hasta el cuello, sin embargo, la idea del capítulo ronda cotidianamente por mi cabeza así que aprovechando un poco de tiempo libre aquí está el capítulo dedicado a aquellas personas que han esperado tanto tiempo Jamie Black 5, Invitado, Paosu y a quienes leen la historia y no dejan comentarios.

—Diálogos—

«Pensamientos»

.

.

Capitulo XII

.

.

— ¿Sai? —agito una mano delante del rostro del chico quien mantenía una expresión serena pero sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando le dijo la notica. Mordió su labio inferior al notar que el chico seguía sin decir palabra alguna « ¿Qué tiene de malo? Todo tiene de malo Ino, sé que Shikamaru y tu tuvieron algo que ver, sé que te dije que no me importaba lo que sintieras por él, te di tu espacio, apoye tu decisión de tener una enorme casa, de que te superaras aunque eso significara menos tiempo para nosotros» retumbaron en su cabeza las palabras de Sai, sintió un nudo en su garganta al saber que había hecho mal, lo hirió y alejo de su vida excusándose por la falta de tiempo y provocando que el hiciera lo mismo tomando misiones largas. Soltó el saco del chico haciendo que sus manos cayeran a sus costados, limpio los rastros que las salinas dejaron; se sentía miserable arruino su futuro al formar una familia con Sai, se sentía culpable por hacerle eso ― Lo lamento, sé que dudas que sea tuyo pero… —su garganta se cerró impidiendo que las palabras salieran, respiro profundo y se encamino a su habitación.

Se sentó al borde de la cama imaginándose innumerables escenas de lo que podía hacer Sai: golpear a Shikamaru, entras y gritarle por haberle ocultado la noticia y permitiendo que Temari le envenenara la cabeza, dejarla para siempre con su bebé y lo que hacía que brincara su corazón que entrara con una sonrisa, lo aceptara y todo estuviera bien. Pasaron los minutos y el no subió, agacho su cabeza y negó en silencio mientras luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran, acaricio su vientre para reconfortarse.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para desmaquillarse y ponerse el pijama salió anhelando que él estuviera ahí pero como lo supuso estaba sola, apago las luces y se metió entre las sabanas intentando dormir. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados al escuchar crujir la puerta y pasos que se encaminaban en su dirección, su cuerpo tembló, él estaba ahí, espero a que se recostara junto a ella pero se decepciono al escuchar que tomaba algunas cosas y salía de la habitación.

—Soy una tonta —se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, se puso en el lugar del moreno y concluyo que si hubiera sido ella gritaría, haría berrinche y hasta… se congelo al pensar que pediría el divorcio, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa idea, esa Sai no podía hacer eso ¿o sí? Al tener ese pensamiento toda la noche se la paso moviéndose entre las sabanas inquieta por la idea y ni siquiera noto cuando quedo profundamente dormida.

Cubrió su rostro con las sabanas al sentir la luz del dia golpeando su rostro

—Despierta princesa —se levantó del golpe al escuchar a Sai hablarle

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verlo en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo una charola

—Te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo a que bajaras a desayunar —camino cuidadosamente hasta ella y dejo la charola con el desayuno sobre sus piernas

—Gracias —sonrió al notar que no le negó el beso que ella inicio.

—Ino, lamento la manera en que actué ayer. Ante la noticia mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado —hizo contacto visual con la chica—No dudaría de ti y estoy feliz porque al fin formaremos una familia —dirigió su mano hasta el vientre de la chica e instintivamente Ino la sostuvo.

—Sai —con su mano libre cubrió su boca y de nuevo lágrimas brotaban de sus orbes

—Come algo, le puede hacer daño al bebé —beso su frente y se dirigió al baño

—Debo de ir al hospital —alzo la voz para que él la escuchará

—Al ver que no despertabas le llame a la feíta y le dije que no podías ir. Me dijo que te cambiaria al turno de la noche —tras decirlo se escuchó el agua correr.

Mientras desayunaba encendió el móvil y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que era medio dia. Era normal que una mujer embarazada durmiera tanto pero eso era a partir de los cinco meses, no ahora, lo que hacía que se desconcertara. Termino de desayunar y estaba decidida a levantarse y arreglarse cuando sonó el timbre.

—Yo abro —le dijo a Sai quien interrumpió la salida de agua. Abrió la puerta y no evito que una mueca de fastidio se formara en su rostro— Buenos días Temari —soltó agriamente

—Ino es medio dia y tu aun sigues en pijama —observo que la chica estaba descalza, con un baby doll morado que sujetaba hasta el borde sus pechos y lo demás era flojo llegándole a media pierna

— ¿Y? —Sonrió burlonamente— Estoy en mi casa, mi marido regreso ayer ¿Por qué debería de estar trabajando? —zanjo provocando molestia en la chica— Así que ¿me puedes decir a que debo tu visita? —

—Shikamaru dijo que debía entregarte esto, así que me ofrecí para traerlo —extendió un pergamino del Clan Nara «y que bueno que lo hice»

—Gracias —miro la expresión de la chica y supuso que por su ente pasaban escenas de lo que hubiera sucedido si el moreno la hubiera visto así

—Me voy —dio media vuelta

—Saluda a Shika de mi parte —Ahora que las cosas estaban bien con Sai no dudaría en molestar a la rubia.

Caminaron por las calles de la aldea, Ino se abrazaba del brazo de Sai. Estaba feliz, ahora que el comprendía y aceptaba su embarazo no podía pedir nada más. El momento era perfecto y nada ni nadie podía arruinarlo.

―Problemática ―escucho que la llamaban por la espalda.

«Mirada» giro sobre sus talones para encarar al dueño de esa voz que la hacía delirar.

―Shika ―sonrió de medio lado mirando de reojo la reacción de Sai, para su fortuna se mantuvo tranquilo y con su falsa sonrisa.

―Te llego el paquete ―dio un bostezo para ocultar la ira que le provocaba ver a la rubia tan feliz sujetando el brazo del pálido.

―Sí, me lo dio Temari. No lo he podido revisar ―sentía su cuerpo temblar al sentir la tensión del ambiente cuando los dos chicos hicieron contacto visual.

―Bien, nos vemos ―camino de frente rosando su brazo con el de la chica provocando una descarga a ambos cuerpos.

―Nos vamos ―Sai saco de los pensamientos a la rubia quien mantenía la mirada fija por el camino que había tomado el moreno

―Sí, quiero un helado ―señalo el local mientras tiraba del brazo del chico

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al parque donde se sentaron en una banca para terminar su cono de helado.

― ¿Quién más lo sabe? ―interrumpió la emoción y voracidad que tenía la chica con el helado. Al mirar la confusión en su rostro continuo― sobre el bebé ―

―Aun no es un bebé, es solo un producto ―acaricio su vientre y recordaba las palabras que siempre le decía a las emocionadas madres― Solo lo sabe Sakura ―le dio un beso en la mejilla y se terminó su cono.

―Quiero hacer una fiesta ―zanjo su afirmación mientras miraba a los niños jugando

― ¿Para festejar qué? ―Ino enarco una ceja mientras veía confundida al chico

―Para que todos sepan del nuevo integrante de la familia― hizo contacto visual y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz provocando que la chica se sonrojará

―Esto es tan aburrido ―se estiro sobre su silla mientras miraba los pasillos desolados

―Vamos puerca, si estamos aquí es porque no pudiste levantarte temprano ―reprocho ante las quejas de la rubia

―Frente no es mi culpa que tú también hayas cambiado tu turno ―coloco su mano encima de sus pechos a modo de sarcasmo

―No te preocupes para la próxima te dejare aburriéndote sola ―se cruzó de brazos ofendida

―No lo tomes tan a pecho, olvide que las embarazadas exageran todo por sus hormonas ―se burló de su amiga mientras con un dedo pico la mejilla de la pelirosa

―No quiero imaginarme como te pondrás tu ―aparto su rostro

―Ya le dije a Sai ―enfoco su mirada hacia un punto fijo manteniendo una reacción de incertidumbre

―Vamos puerca ya dime ―se exaspero la chica al notar que su amiga no formulaba oraciones― ¿Qué te dijo? ―

―Sakura ―miro a su amiga y las lágrimas comenzaban a abarrotarse en sus orbes

―Ese maldito me va a escuchar ¿Cómo es posible que no quiera un hijo? ―la pelirosa a se levanto furiosa arremangándose su bata

―Espera frente ―instintivamente llevo su mano hacia un costado de su abdomen y ejerció un poco de presión

―Ino ¿Qué es eso? ―se apresuró a tomar entre sus manos la muñeca de la rubia

«Maldita sea» miro como su amiga enfocaba su vista en los moretones que tenía en las muñecas, los cuales había cubierto con pulseras y al hacer un rápido movimiento se desviaron de su lugar

― ¿Lo hizo Sai? ―miro como su amiga se quedó paralizada

―Anoche tuvimos una discusión y me iba a retirar pero cuando lo impidió ejerció un poco de fuerza, ya sabes cómo es sensible mi piel frente. No pasa nada ―retiro su mano del agarre de su amiga

― ¿Qué no pasa nada? ¿Y por qué fue la discusión? ― se cruzó de brazos y miro fijamente a su amiga

―Por mi culpa ―enrojeció de ira al ver la mueca de burla por parte de su amiga― Se lo que estás pensando frente y te puedo asegurar que no sufro de violencia… creo que el que sufre por mi causa es el ―agacho su cabeza mientras Sakura sanaba las marcas de sus muñecas.

― ¿El vio lo que provoco? ―se agacho lo más que le permitía su panza para hacer contacto con su amiga

―Solo ayer vio las marcas rojas, en la mañana no noto los moretones ―suspiro cansinamente

― ¿Por qué se enojó? Es muy raro que el inicie o siga las discusiones ―se sentó al lado de su amiga esperando que ella explicara la situación.

―Hablo con Temari… y le metió ideas de que Shika y yo ―

―tienen una relación ―interrumpió a su amiga

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Sus orbes se abrieron como platos al escuchar la afirmación de su amiga.

―Vamos Ino en esta aldea se crean rumores más rápido de lo que puede soplar el viento ―Miro que su amiga seguía congelada― Además hable con Temari y le dije que era normal que pasaran tiempo juntos, después de todo se conocen desde la infancia ―

― ¿Y ella que te dijo? ―miro intrigada

―Que no olvidará que tuvieron una relación ―soltó sin ningún reparo

―Sakura no tenía idea, esta tan ensimismada con la situación que olvide todo lo que había a mi alrededor justo como…. ―

―Cuando salías con Shikamaru, recuerdo que te tenía toda tonta, si eso era posible, y cacheteando las banquetas ―soltó una sonora risa al recordar

―… ―

― ¿Por qué no discutes? ―miro preocupada a su amiga al notar que lagrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes

―Sakura… yo… ―las palabras se atoraban en su garganta e inhaló para poder eliminar el bloqueo que se había formado― Me acosté con Shikamaru hace poco ―

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Se cubrió la boca mientras miraba a su amiga― ¿Cómo, Cuando, Por qué yo no sabía? ―acerco su rostro a milímetros del de la rubia esperando que le contará lo sucedido

―No hace mucho, tuve una misión y el me acompaño y una cosa llevo a la otra y… ―deshizo el contacto visual que mantenían

―Ino ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ―se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín. Se sentía traicionada.

―Porque como lo dijiste, después de esa noche me sentía como cuando éramos novios. El mundo desapareció a mí alrededor. Hasta que ayer llego Sai y tuvimos esa discusión que me hizo aterrizar y dejar el mundo de fantasía que mi cabeza formo ―no pudo evitarlo y dejo que las lágrimas surcaran por sus mejillas.

―Oh Ino ―acaricio la espalda de su amiga para consolarla y esperar a que recobrara la compostura

―Ahora estoy confundida. Sai esta feliz. A su manera y quiere hacer una fiesta para dar la noticia pero… ―mordió su labio

― ¿Pero? ― miro curiosa a su amiga

― ¿Qué crees que va a pasar si Shikamaru se entera? no es tonto. Su maldito intelecto va a hacer conjeturas y pensará que el producto que espero es de él ―se levantó furioso y cuando sintió perder el equilibrio recargo su espalda en la pared.

― ¿Y no lo es? ―su amiga la miro desafiante. Al saber la noticia no era difícil unir las piezas y hacer hipótesis

―En un principio lo creí, pero al ver los resultados sé que es de Sai ―suspiro―pero no sé cómo lo tome Shikamaru ―

― ¡Ino! ―fue lo único que escucho la rubia cuando todo a su alrededor se oscureció

.

.

CONTINUARÀ

.

.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. A mi parecer la reacción de Sai me pareció muy seca, algo le hace falta: se aceptan sugerencias.

Por el tiempo no pude hacer el fic que corresponde a esta historia pero para el próximo espero tenerlo.

Espero sus sugerencias, criticas, reproches, sugerencias…

Besitos


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos, sé que demore mucho en actualizar pero los finales en la escuela fueron abrumadores, pero aquí estoy de nuevo y espero esta vez no tardar demasiado, hare todo lo posible… ¡LO PROMETO!

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todas y todos los que leen este fic, a quienes dejan mí y claro a Paosu, A-Mundane-Girl, Jamie Black 5 e invitados, de verdad muchas gracias.

Como lo dije en el capítulo anterior en este si habrá fic extra y es: "Después de la tormenta no viene la calma"

Sin más les dejo que lean

―Diálogos―

«Pensamientos»

.

.

.

XIII

.

.

.

Se mantuvo tranquila escuchando lo que había a su alrededor por los llantos de infantes dedujo que estaba en el hospital; apretó sus ojos al sentir como una oleada de furia invadía su cuerpo cuando los llantos eran cada vez más estridentes.

―Inútiles ―murmuro al pensar en aquellas personas que estaban a cargo de los cuneros. Sabía que tendría otra discusión con Sakura por lo que iba a hacer, reprender sin ningún tacto, pero se lo merecían sobre todo cuando ella había ordenado que estuvieran al pendiente del cuidado y bienestar de las nuevas criaturas quienes heredaban la voluntad de fuego.

Miro a su alrededor y pestañeo un par de veces tratando de adaptar su vista a la poca luz de la habitación, al colocar sus pies en el piso noto que el lugar estaba inundado

« ¿Qué es esto?» miro a su alrededor y pudo reconocer las telarañas que brillaban a causa del agua y un poco de luz que entraba por una grieta, agudizo sus sentidos y reconoció como goteaba el agua, se detuvo al notar que alguien se acercaba a ella.

―La que sigue ―Dos tipos enormes entraron a la habitación, Ino busco entre sus ropas alguna arma para defenderse, inútilmente ― Ya es tu hora―Por impulso Ino coloco ambos brazos cuidando su vientre y miro enfurecida al sujeto que se le acercaba.

― ¿Pero que rayos? ―fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que los dos tipos no tenían idea de que ella estaba ahí y los siguió con la mirada, sujetaron del cabello a una chica que le pareció conocida.

―No por favor ―la chica golpeaba los brazos del sujeto para que zafara su agarre pero a cambio recibió un golpe en el rostro que la noqueo. Al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica la arrastro del cabello por el pasillo.

Ino horrorizada se motivó internamente para que sus pies respondieran y recorriera el lugar, al asomarse por la puerta noto que conducía a un pasillo en pésimas condiciones higiénicas, camino con cuidado de no rozar ninguna telaraña o una gota de agua; aumento la velocidad al escuchar voces.

―Con que ahora es ella ―por más que agudizo su sentido del oído no pudo discernir la conversación que mantenían con una anciana con ropa harapienta y cabello enmarañado; se acerco al recordar que no notaban su presencia.

Estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando miro la mesa donde estaba la chica, lleno de sangre, trozos de órganos internos y externos de lo que dedujo serian otras chicas, retrocedió unos pasos hasta que choco con un estante lo que hizo que su temor aumentará al ver fetos, órganos y partes de cuerpos contenidos en frascos.

.

.

― ¡No! ―se levanto de golpe y miro a su alrededor, suspiro aliviada al notar que había sido solo un sueño

―Pensé que ibas a cuidar pacientes, no que serías uno preciosa ―el chico se fue acercando a ella conforme hablaba

―Tsk ―fingió una sonrisa, el recuerdo del sueño la asqueaba

―Puerca, al fin despiertas ―al no tener respuesta de su amiga reviso sus signos vitales y desconecto la bolsa de suero de su brazo.

― ¿Por qué le pusiste eso? ―el pálido cuestiono al ver que ninguna de las dos se dirigía la mirada. Ante eso ambas chicas hicieron contacto visual

―Pues Ino es muy activa y al estar embarazada su chakra se distribuye por todo su cuerpo más rápido para poder mantener la salud del feto lo que hace que pierda chakra muy rápido ―una gota camino por su nuca al terminar, para ella, ni para ningún médico eso tendría lógica; solo esperaba que el chico lo creyera.

―Ya veo ―miro enternecido a la rubia

«Gracias »pensó la chica mirando a su amiga al evitar una catástrofe y evitando que explicará su situación

.

.

―Problemático ―tiro la colilla de su cigarro y se recostó para observar las nubes

Odiaba sentirse confundido y peor aun tener celos; su mente no le permitía razonar correctamente, y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Se odiaba a si mismo por no tener el suficiente autocontrol como en todas las misiones cuando se trataba de la rubia. Sabía que estando Sai no podría aparecer en su casa así como así, menos aun cuando Temari lo había puesto al tanto de la situación entre ellos, cerro los ojos y nuevamente lo único que se le ocurría era mandar a la rubia a una misión y a él como su custodia; justo como había comenzado la vez anterior.

Suspiro resignado al no tener otras posibilidades como lo hacia siempre; ya que tenía el plan debía formular la estrategia para que le otorgarán dicha misión.

.

.

Estaba sentada en su jardín mirando al vacío, tratando de recordar quien era aquella chica y de donde la había visto; además quería tener la cabeza fría para deducir lo que le harían aquellos tipos y la anciana.

― ¿Estas bien? ―le pregunto mientras colocaba un vaso de té helado frente a su rostro

―Sí, solo estoy pensando en lo que haremos parara la fiesta ―sonrió genuinamente al recordar el deseo del chico

―Yo solo quiero informar a todos ―le devolvió el gesto mientras se sentaba a su lado

―Eso no es suficiente, si daremos una fiesta y daremos una noticia debe ser un dia inigualable ―

―Por eso tu serás la coordinadora y yo me encargare de tener todo listo ―

― ¿Y eso por qué? ―miro curiosa al chico. Era raro que el se involucrará tanto en los preparativos

―Sakura me dijo que no debías alterarte ni excederte en los esfuerzos ―

―Oh vamos, no le creíste ¿o sí? ―levanto una ceja, esperaba que la pelirosa no informara mas de lo debido

―Claro que si, después de todo concuerdo con ella en que haces muchas cosas y no descansas lo necesario ―tomo su mano y deposito un beso― Yo cuidare a ambos ―sello la promesa con un beso en los labios

―Sai yo… ―Ante esa revelación sintió un hueco en su estomago al ocultarle su condición y estaba decidida a hacerlo

―Yamanaka-san se le solicita en la oficina del Hokage ―ambos miraron al ambu que había interrumpido

―Enseguida voy ―dejo el vaso sobre una mesa junto a ella y se puso de pie

―Te acompaño ―la tomo de la mano y juntos se encaminaron hacia el lugar

.

.

―Creí que ya no tendríamos estas misiones ―menciono el rubio mientras arrojaba los papeles al escritorio

―Problemático, no podemos deducir que ya no habría, estas misiones son sencillas y con un solo objetivo ―miro serio el moreno

―Matar ―susurro Naruto― Adelante ―alzo la voz para que quienes golpearon la puerta ingresaran― Ino-chan ―sonrió al ver a la chica

―Naruto ―hizo una reverencia y en su mente solo esperaba que la misión a la que iría fuera fácil

―Sé que te dije que ya no habría este tipo de misiones pero… ―

―Entiendo ―tomo las hojas y empezó a leer lo que se trababa «Perfecto» agradeció mentalmente al notar que no sería lejos y el objetivo era un tipo fácil de conquistar.

―Bien, partirás esta noche ―le extendió una hoja

―De acuerdo ―menciono sujetando la hoja donde venían las pautas y estaba a punto de firmar― ¿es una broma verdad? ―miro seria al rubio

― ¿De qué hablas? ―la miro curioso

―De que sigues mandándome escolta ―se sentía indignada al sentirse menospreciada

―Ino vamos, necesitas a alguien que te respalde en caso de que las cosas se pongan difíciles ―

― ¿Y quién será? ―miro de reojo al moreno temiendo que fuera el

―Yo te acompaño ―Sai sorprendió a todos

―No has ido a una misión como esa, no sabrías como actuar ―menciono Shikamaru y se mordió la lengua para disminuir el enojo que le había provocado al querer arruinar su plan

―Si no recuerdas soy líder Ambu y se perfectamente como desenvolverme en situaciones difíciles ― le zanjo

―Ino ¿tú que dices? ―sonrió burlonamente ante la cara de enojo que le dirigió la rubia

―Yo digo que tu decidas ―se cruzo de brazos al devolverle la jugada. No podría decidir entre ambos chicos que significaban tanto para ella

―No es justo ―

―Nada es justo en esta vida Naruto ―suspiro desganada

―Bien ―miro a ambos chicos―Sai iras con Ino ―

La sala quedo en silencio por unos segundos ante la decisión, todos abrían pensado que al ser Shikamaru compañero y el mejor estratega se le encomendaría la misión

―No me miren así. Ya retírense ―tomo unos documentos y fingió leerlos hasta que Ino y Sai salieron de la habitación ― ¿Qué? Sai es su esposo después de todo ―zanjo al sentir la mira del moreno

―Tsk ―salió de la habitación con su frustración aumentando al haber fallado su plan

.

.

―Solo guardo unas zapatillas y nos vamos ―la rubia corría a toda velocidad por las escaleras al recordar que había sacado las zapatillas especiales que utilizaba en las misiones. Entro a la habitación desordenando todo a su paso― ¿Dónde están? ―levanto su pijama del piso y observo el pergamino que Temari le había entregado, observo cuidadosamente el sello y lo acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos al identificar los símbolos del equipo InoShikaCho.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y lo abrió con sumo cuidado preguntándose porque el moreno se lo había enviado. Leyó cuidadosamente e identifico el juramento y estipulaciones de lo que contribuía la alianza entre los clanes; su mente esta confundida al no comprender el propósito de que ella lo vea.

―Mierda ―mordió su labio inferior mientras una furtiva lagrima recorría su mejilla

― ¡Ino se hace tarde! ―desde abajo Sai la apresuraba puesto que empezaba a anochecer

― ¡Ya voy! ―guardo en su cajón el pergamino y se limpió el camino que la lagrima había trazado en su rostro.

Tal como lo sospecho, la misión era de lo más fácil, solo una mirada, un intercambio de palabras, una caricia y en pocos instantes el sujeto había muerto.

Suspiro desgana, a pesar de que le gustaba la atención en su mente aún se mantenía la desaprobación hacia lo que hacía. Peor aún fue el ver la mirada de Sai al observarla hacer el trabajo, hasta ese dia el solo sabía que mataba a hombres, pero no sabía del método que utilizaba para poder atraerlos.

― ¿Todo bien? ―lo tomo de la mano para romper el silencio que se formó después de haberse cambiado

―Si ―le sonrió como acostumbraba

Ante esa reacción Ino sabía que nada estaba bien, después de todo Sai era su esposo y era natural de que tuviera celos al verla coquetear a otros hombres, miro a su alrededor contemplando el paisaje nocturno, a comparación de otras misiones donde siempre procuraba regresar al amanecer por el trayecto o fingir que nada paso; en esta ocasión como se acostumbraba en AMBU siempre se regresaba al concluir para esperar la próxima. Otro suspiro apareció al mirar de reojo al chico que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

« ¡ESTO ES LO QUE MERECES PERRA! »Se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza

― ¿Ino? ―Sai se giró y se aproximó a ella el ver que tenía ambas manos en la cabeza y con los ojos apretados

«Solo debes cooperar ya sabias como ibas a terminar »pudo identificar la voz de los dos sujetos que había soñado

―Mierda ―abrió los ojos manteniendo el contacto visual con Sai y por mas que pudo de su boca no salieron palabras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sintió malestar y sabía que iba a desmallarse. Su cuerpo no respondía y solo escuchaba la voz de Sai a lo lejos, como si de un susurro se tratara.

―Ino ―la tomo entre sus brazos antes de que impactara contra el piso y emprendió la carrera por llegar al hospital

― ¡Sakura! ―grito al identificar a la chica frente a la recepción

― ¿Qué paso? ―acerco una camilla para que pudiera colocar a la rubia, reviso sus ojos, busco heridas externas al no tener respuesta del chico― Sai reacciona ―le hablaba para que le explicará lo sucedido― Ino reacciona ―le dio ligeros golpes en la mejilla al no sentir el pulso de su amiga― ¡Ino! ―

.

.

o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o..o.o.

Continuara

o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o..o.o.

.

.

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero no las haya decepcionado. Bueno a partir de aquí empezará un poco de acción espero les guste.

Recuerden que para contribuir al maravilloso mundo del ShikaIno tengo otra aportación: "Después de la tormenta no viene la calma"

Estaré esperando sus reviews

Besitos


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos, nuevamente traigo un capítulo de esta linda historia, espero les guste. Como siempre un fic relacionado en este caso es **"Como una hierba"** y **"Después de la tormenta no viene la calma"** este fic se relacionó al anterior pero es parte de este también los pueden leer antes o después de este capítulo, ustedes deciden XD

Ya lo sé rompí a mi palabra, creo que demore más de lo que esperaba. El tiempo se me paso volando.

.

.

Para quienes olvidaron lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior

 _«Solo debes cooperar ya sabias como ibas a terminar »pudo identificar la voz de los dos sujetos que había soñado_

― _Mierda ―abrió los ojos manteniendo el contacto visual con Sai y por más que pudo de su boca no salieron palabras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sintió malestar y sabía que iba a desmallarse. Su cuerpo no respondía y solo escuchaba la voz de Sai a lo lejos, como si de un susurro se tratara._

― _Ino ―la tomo entre sus brazos antes de que impactara contra el piso y emprendió la carrera por llegar al hospital_

― _¡Sakura! ―grito al identificar a la chica frente a la recepción_

― _¿Qué paso? ―acerco una camilla para que pudiera colocar a la rubia, reviso sus ojos, busco heridas externas al no tener respuesta del chico― Sai reacciona ―le hablaba para que le explicará lo sucedido― Ino reacciona ―le dio ligeros golpes en la mejilla al no sentir el pulso de su amiga― ¡Ino! ―_

 _._

 _._

 _._

―Diálogos―

«Pensamientos»

.

.

Capitulo XIV

.

.

.

.

Posiciono ambas manos en su cabeza esperando disminuir el dolor que sintió tras despertar, abrió los ojos y los cerro rápidamente al sentir la intensa luz de la habitación. Mordió la parte inferior de su labio al sospechar que se había dormido y aquel sueño la esperaba.

Parpadeo un par de veces y miro que la habitación era blanca, sin puertas ni ventanas que pudieran dejar pasar esa intensa luz; estaba completamente vacío. Al intentar levantarse sintió algo pesado en sus piernas, bajo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que había un bulto en su regazo.

Con cuidado lo tomo entre sus manos y abrió los ojos como platos al mirar un bebe de cabellera negra y su piel le pareció hermosa, no tan pálida como la suya ni morena; sonrió y la levanto a la altura de su rostro para contemplarlo.

―Eres tan bonito ―le susurro mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla

―Es una niña ―una voz contrarresto su afirmación

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― Ino se alertó al escuchar esa segunda voz se puso de pie y apretó al bebe tratando de idear la estrategia de salir de ese lugar

―Oh vamos, no seas paranoica, soy tu ―aquella persona se acercó para que la rubia pudiera contemplarla

―Debo de estar soñando ―sintió una mezcla de emociones al mirar que quien estaba frente a ella era idéntica, como si se viera en un espejo

―En realidad estas muriendo ―extendió los brazos para quitarle él bebe a Ino pero al ver que ella se apartó le reprocho― es mío ¿sabes? Así que entregámelo.

―No hasta que te expliques ¿Cómo que estoy muriendo? ―estrujo al bebe más cerca de su pecho temiendo por lo que aquella persona le haría― ¡Que mierda! ―se alarmo al ver que después de que aquella "Ino" chasqueo los dedos él bebe de entre sus brazos desapareció

―Te lo dije es mía, en realidad todo esto es mío. Bienvenida ―extendió los brazos a los costados para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

―Sigo sin entender ―no aparto la mirada de aquella rubia que le causaba desconfianza, era idéntica a ella solo que su mirada reflejaba odio, altanería, enojo y un deje de tristeza

―Para ser yo, no eres muy lista ―camino hasta quedar muy cerca del rostro de la rubia― ya te lo dije estas muriendo y este es un lugar para poder conseguir la salvación ―

― ¿Salvación de qué? ―intento apartarse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba

―Olvidaba decírtelo, tú también eres mía, todos tus movimientos yo los controlo ―sin aviso le dio una bofetada a Ino, espero a que ella regresara la mirada y sonrió al ver que aquel impacto causo el daño que esperaba se apartó mientras la rubia escupía la sangre y se limpiaba la boca.

―Maldita ―Ino empuño su mano y trato de impactarla contra aquella chica pero a escasos milímetros de su rostro se paralizo― No te precipites ―

―No recuerdo haber estado en combate o tener alguna especie colapso ―respiro profundo para intentar agudizar sus sentidos y descubrir donde estaba

―Eso es bueno, morirás con la duda ―

―No moriré ―

―Claro que sí, estas en negación y por eso estoy aquí para que tu pobre alma no pase vagando el resto de la eternidad sin saber porque nadie te ve ―

―Dejate de tonterías ―el odio y confusión se habían apoderado de su raciocinio― estoy durmiendo, tu no deberías estar aquí yo debería estar en… ―no supo que más decir ni siquiera sabía que era aquella visión de la vez anterior.

―Ya sé dónde quieres estar ―chasqueo los dedos y la habitación cambio: era oscura, las paredes húmedas y llenas de moho, el piso inundado y a lo lejos podía distinguir personas reunidas― Veo que quieres acercarte ―chasqueo los dedos y quedaron arriba de la escena que suscitaba.

― Solo debes cooperar ya sabias como ibas a terminar ―un sujeto abofeteaba a una chica que forcejeaba para levantarse

― ¡ESTO ES LO QUE MERECES PERRA! ―otro hombre la desnudo completamente dejando ver su avanzado estado de gestación

―No por favor, no lo hagan ―la chica comenzó a llorar al saber que nadie podía ayudarla

―Basta ―Ino apretó los puños e intento acercarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía― ¡NO! ―grito al ver que un hombre tomo un bisturí y comenzó a cortar el vientre, sin ninguna preocupación y a pesar de los gritos de la chica que estaba sobre la camilla; abrió su vientre dejando ver la placenta; como lo hizo anteriormente el sujeto tomo el bisturí y empezó a cortar, esta vez con mayor cuidado para que no le pasará nada al bebe.

―Vez, todo me pertenece ―chasqueo los dedos y sin un deje de delicadeza dejo a Ino caer provocando que impactara en seco contra el suelo― No te comportes como una mártir era lo que querías ver ―sujeto a la rubia del cabello y la jalo para que se sentará― Deja a un lado esas lágrimas de cocodrilo, no te van ―

― ¿Por qué me traes aquí? ¡Quiero regresar! ―se limpió las lágrimas inútilmente puesto que seguían saliendo y recorrían sus mejillas

―No tienes a donde regresar ¡ENTIENDE ESTAS MURIENDO! ―

.

.

―Sakura tienes que hacer algo ―Sai, a pesar de que le sugirieron salir seguía aferrado a la mano de Ino quien estaba en una camilla

―Rápido la máquina de fibrilación ―Sakura corría en toda la habitación buscando utensilios para poder recuperar el pulso de su amiga, al ver la demora en todos los que estaban en la habitación, continuaba suministrando chakra en su corazón esperando que el producto que estaba en su vientre no tuviera daño «Inútiles» miraba a cada uno que a pesar de intentar ayudar no le daban más que problemas. Miro a la rubia y sonrió al pensar que ella estaría discutiendo por esas mismas acciones por las que la pelirosa siempre le contradecía.

―Sakura ―Sai la saco de su trance y le señalo que de los ojos de la rubia brotaba una lágrima

―Sai debes salir ―empujo con fuerza al chico para que soltara la mano de la rubia y poder encontrar un poco de pulso― Ino por favor ―mordía su mejilla interna para no llorar y provocar que su amiga perdiera la vida.

―Tsunade-sama ―los médicos que estaban en la habitación se apartaron para que la rubia pudiera acercarse a la camilla

―Saquen a Sakura de aquí ―miro duramente a cada una de las personas

―No saldré, Ino me necesita ―como lo hizo Sai, Sakura sujeto la mano de la rubia

―Ino necesita atención médica, estas alterada no la ayudaras ni a ella ni a tu bebe si te sigues preocupando. Así que los dos salgan de aquí ―dicho esto las enfermeras se encargaron de sacarlos mientras llegaba otra camilla para trasladar a la rubia

―Ino ―el pálido siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de la rubia hacia la sala de emergencias

―Ella estará bien ―apretó la mano del moreno a su lado y al alzar la mirada observo que una furtiva lágrima brotaba de sus ojos oscuros

.

.

―Ino, Ino de nada te servirá seguir en negación ―

―Dime que es lo que quieres de una maldita vez ―la miro con furia, al sentir que algo iba a caer de encima de ella alzo la vista para poder idear una estrategia de esquivarlo, abrió los ojos al ver que era una cobija, ubico la dirección donde caería y la alcanzo a sujetar― ¿Estás loca? Pudo haber sufrido un grave daño ―Ino miraba a su imagen frente a ella con odio

―No más de lo que ya recibió ―

―Está perfectamente bien ―descubrió el rostro de la bebe y sonrió al ver que abría sus ojos color marrón. Por un instante su corazón se detuvo

―Veo que ya te diste cuenta ―

― ¿Shika? ―ahogo un grito y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

―Si es ella, no sé porque haces un drama si tu fuiste la causante de su muerte ―su voz inundo la habitación

―No es verdad yo… yo… ―

―Sabes que es cierto. La gran Ino Yamanaka quien en cada ataque a la aldea descuidaba el frente de batalla por ir a ayudar a los aldeanos que se dirigían al refugio, quien a pesar de los constantes regaños de Inoichi no podía dejar desapercibido lo que suscitaba con los desprotegidos. Aquella quien entreno genin para que ellos se hicieran cargo mientras ibas al departamento de defensa para apoyar ―

―Basta ―su voz era casi imperceptible

―Aquella que encomienda las tareas que cree convenientes mientras va a buscar presas para llevar al Departamento de tortura e investigación. Siempre consigues lo que quieres, lograste ablandar a Morino, eres la líder de tu clan y la más prestigiada de todos… ―

―No es verdad, no fue porque yo quisiera ―incremento el volumen de su voz provocando que la bebe de entre sus brazos llorara

―Cierto, tu siempre tan preocupada por el bienestar de todos pero dime ¿Dónde estabas cuando murió Azuma? ―

―No te atrevas a nombrarlo ―

―Por tus impulso estúpidos gastaste todo tu chakra siendo consciente de que como ninja medico esa es una irresponsabilidad, de no haberlo hecho hubieras salvado a tu sensei ¿o me equivoco? ―

―… ―apretó contra si a la bebe quien no dejaba de llorar

―Lo sospeche ―continuo caminando alrededor de la rubia― O ¿qué me dices de aquella vez que emprendieron la misión para encontrar al Uchiha? Neji, Chouji, Naruto, Lee y Kiba resultaron heridos con su vida al borde de la muerte y ¿Por qué? ―

―Basta ―

―Porque fuiste una inútil, tu tarea era simple: hacer una conexión con Shikamaru e informar de las habilidades de cada oponente, pero él no escuchar a tu padre, estar evadiendo el entrenamiento… ―

―No es cierto ―

―No seas tonta sabes que sí, tu vanidad y prepotencia casi les cuesta la vida a tus compañeros y ¿sabes qué más? Muy bien sabes que no solo Shikamaru debía pasar los exámenes chunin de no haber sido que peleaste con tu mejor amiga ¡TE ABLANDASTE! Piensas que los lazos son más importantes, pero ¿acaso a tu amiga le importo? En cuanto se enteró de que te gustaba el Uchiha te desprecio, vaya amiga; has sido la mejor desde la academia, pero graduarte con honores no implica el éxito en la vida real ―miro como la rubia sollozaba― Tu arrogancia por tu inteligencia no logro salvar a tu padre y a Shikaku ―

―No ―cada palabra las sentía como una puñalada, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo esa chica tenía razón

―Y lo más importante ―chasqueo los dedos y él bebe se elevo

―No por favor ―se hinco delante de la criatura

―La mataste, tu torpeza y altanería por pensar que la salvarías, que no le pasaría nada ―se puso detrás de la bebe― ¡ERA UNA GUERRA! ―que te hace pensar que una embarazada puede ir así como así. No le dijiste a nadie, arriesgaste su vida ―acaricio la mejilla de la bebe― ¿te sientes culpable? Me alegra de que sea así porque tu causaste esto ―chasqueo los dedos y la bebe empezó a derretirse mientras lloraba hasta que el esqueleto se vislumbro

―No ―trato de acercarse pero la imagen se había desvanecido provocando que Ino cayera

―Le negaste la vida ―se hinco y le susurro a la rubia― No pudo conocer el mundo, su padre, su familia… le privaste de sus primeros pasos ―nuevamente apareció la bebe más grande y caminando por si sola― sus primeras palabras ―miro como la niña se acercaba a Ino quien seguía tumbada en el piso luchando para que las lágrimas dejaran de salir

―Mamá ―la pequeña abrazo a Ino quien correspondió el abrazo

― ¿Sabes? Al menos ella pudo haber enmendado tus errores ―mientras hablaba aparecían diferentes escenarios que implicaba la vida de la menor― crecería hermosa, fuerte, feliz, llena de vida y gracia, sería la mejor en la academia y en su vida, siempre tendría éxito, conocería a alguien que le correspondería, no como tú que tuviste a un cobarde que al no saber que pasa y tener confusión con sus emociones se aleja y se pierde de la realidad ―le dio una patada en la espalda provocando que Ino se golpeara el rostro al impactarse en el piso― se casaría, tendría su vida y procrearía ¿qué has logrado tú? ―le jalo el cabello para que la mirara― alejar a todos los que se preocupan por ti, si yo fuera Sai te hubiera dejado desde hace mucho, no perdonaría tus estupideces e infidelidades ―soltó su cabellera rubia azotándola contra el piso― pequeña florecita tu belleza termino ―se carcajeo mientras le pateaba el vientre― fue lo mejor para esa criatura, mira que no le desearía a nadie tener una madre como tu o debería decir ¿cómo nosotras? ―

Ino se irguió y acaricio su vientre, negó con la cabeza al sopesar toda la información que por mucho tiempo había querido olvidar. Sollozo al sentir que la vida se le iba, pensaba que tal vez aquella chica tuviera razón con todo lo que decía, pero ella no se daría por vencida, lucharía por su bienestar, por el de Sai, por su madre quien no se merecía sufrir otra perdida y más importante por el bienestar y seguridad de su bebe.

―Ino, no es un bebe es un producto ¿no es así? Tu miedo por las pérdidas y encariñarte con algo que no has visto te lastima y por eso no quieres hacerlo ―miro como la rubia la miraba con horror― no me veas así, se lo que piensas ―

―Si lo sabes entonces dime ¿Dónde están mis momentos preciados que se supone que debo de ver cuándo muero? No me has mostrado más que las cosas que quiero olvidar, que quiero enterrar en el pasado. Eso es lo que eres una creación del odio, tristeza y desilusión ―a pesar de que la chica frente a ella chasqueaba los dedos no podía detenerla― eres una ilusión, tu no existes, no eres yo. Tu te quedaste hundida en la tormenta yo logre salir de ella, sé que no desaparecerás pero no me dañaras, mis momentos preciados me ayudan a seguir. Esta nueva criatura me ayuda a seguir ―señalo su vientre

―No sabes lo que dices ―sonrió cruzándose de brazos

―Tú no sabes lo que dices no moriré aquí, no es mi hora ―empujo a la chica― Sé que no puedo deshacer el daño, no puedo recuperar a mi niña pero… ―limpio una lagrima de sus ojos― su recuerdo me hace fuerte, en el ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Vivirá y tú no podrás hacer nada contra eso ―golpeo el rostro de la chica haciéndola volar e impactarse contra un muro― Y por último… ―tomo una bocanada de aire― Yo no soy una flor que necesita cuidados y muere sin remedio. Soy una hierba que en cualquier adversidad brota ―con su puño golpeo a la chica y todo se volvió oscuro

.

.

Sintió dolor nuevamente en su cabeza, abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que estaba en el hospital conectada a un sinfín de máquinas. Acaricio su vientre y se quedó mirando a través de la ventana el amanecer.

―Yo te protegeré ―acaricio su vientre mientras el recuerdo del bebe que había perdido seguía en su mente, fue el colapso de su vida pasada y el inicio de una nueva que estaba dispuesta a continuar.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

.

.

Hola, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, el capítulo que sigue es el que debería estar en lugar de este pero la idea no dejaba de rondar mi mente y encajo perfectamente con la historia ¿ustedes que opinan?

Estaré esperando sus comentarios, tomatazos, reclamos, sugerencias todo lo que deseen.

Quiero agradecerles por sus mp, poner la historia y mi perfil en sus favoritos y quienes me siguen, me hacen muy feliz, no sé porque no llegan los mensajes contestándoles los reviews así que lo hare por aquí:

 **A-Mundane-Girl:** que alegría que continúes leyendo la historia, debo admitir que me costó mucho escribir SaiIno pero creo que ya mejore ¿Qué opinas? Yo aún no supero que quedo con Sai pero la imaginación puede más que las versiones originales que da Kishimoto y te adelantare un poco: tengo muchos momentos ShikaIno XD. Muchas gracias por comentar. Besitos

 **Paosu:** Linda de verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios, has sido mi motivación a seguir la actualización y tratare de dar contestación a cada uno de tus valiosos comentarios el primero me fascino, me encanta la conexión que tenemos en cuanto al amor por ShikaIno y lo malo que el tiempo, las ocupaciones y la vida cotidiana en ocasiones no ¿se aleja de este mundo maravilloso que nos da ánimos para seguir, me fascina la relación entre Yoshino e Ino y la manera tan madura de actuar, pronto se avecina otro momento entre estas dos ¡que es lo que pasara? No te diré: p pero espero y te guste. Con respecto al último comentario, así me siento yo 7.7 abandonada porque no continuas tu magnifica historia ¿es chantaje? Tal vez un poco XD y te adelantare, mas momentos ShikaIno se avecinan llenos de intriga, odio, amor, tristeza y ¿lemon talvez? Te dejare con la duda. Creeme que tengo varios finales alternativos pero lo seguire pensando conforme se desarrolle la historia. Besitos

 **Jamie Black 5:** linda no sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando comentas lamento la espera y espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas y pueda enmendarme; sé que no tengo escusa por la tardanza pero el tiempo se pasa volando y procurare estar más atenta para seguir actualizando y llenando fanfiction de ShikaIno que fue la razón de cómo te conocí y me inspire a seguir. Besitos hermosa, espero sigas leyendo la historia

 **Guest:** Creeme que yo también empecé con esa incertidumbre como relacionar el ShikaIno si había una familia y matrimonio de por medio, espero sigas leyendo la historia y te agrade. Nos seguimos leyendo. Besitos

De verdad muchas gracias

El siguiente capítulo ya está casi terminado, espero no demorar tanto.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	15. Chapter 15

Hola mundo, esta historia cada que la quiero terminar llegan más ideas que debo estructurar y dar forma en los capítulos. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer, seguir la historia y agregarla a favoritos, sobretodo a quienes dejan reviews.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos »

_

.

.

.

CAPITULO XV

.

.

.

_

Se cubrió el rostro con su mano para evitar que el sol continuará golpeando su cara. Al no poder evitarlo lo intento con la sabana sin ningún éxito.

—Maldita sea —se retiro la sabana al mismo tiempo que se cerraban las persianas de la ventana, alarmada se levantó.

—Me alegra que despertarás —un pálido chico se acercó y beso su frente.

—¿Cuanto llevo aquí? —acomodo las sábanas y volvió a recostarse.

—Una semana —tomo una silla y la coloco frente a la cama de la chica para poder sentarse.

—¿Es una broma? —su rostro mostraba confusión

—No, es en serio. Sakura quiere hablar contigo antes de que te den el alta —intento sonreír pero el revoloteo de miles de emociones que sentía en su interior le impedía sonreír falsamente como solía hacerlo.

—Bien —intento levantarse pero el pálido evito que lo hiciera.

—Debes descansar. Iré por tu ropa a la casa para que puedas salir —una vez que vio a la chica recostarse salió de la habitación.

Colocó ambas manos en su cabeza al sentir un agudo dolor «Fue tu culpa» la imagen del bebé vino a su mente y apretó su cabeza para sacar ese recuerdo.

—¿Estas bien? —tomo las manos de la chica para que le explicará.

—Si, sólo un mareo —sacudió su cabeza para despavilarse— ¿Que haces aquí Shikamaru? —se sento en la cama y miro fijamente al moreno.

—Le tocaba revisión a Temari y escuche que habías despertado —se sentó en la silla.

—Hmp —mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando su imaginación empezó a idear la situación de hace dos años cuando ella había perdido todo, siempre lo había soñado; vivía en un "tal vez si" que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos.

—Ino, me alegra que hayas despertado —sujeto la mano de la rubia que lo miraba confundida.

—Shika —su respiración se entrecortó, su boca media abierta no podía articular ninguna palabra.

—toc, toc —una peli-rosa entró y se quedó paralizada al ver la escena pero debía aprovechar todo el tiempo que Sai le había dado— Ino ¿puedo hablar contigo? —se acercó y espero a que Shikamaru saliera.

—Gracias —murmuro mientras inhalaba y exhalaba para seguir deteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Estas bien? —se colocó frente a la chica y al verla asentir se sento— lo que te tengo que decir es serio —

—¿Que quieres decir? —miro aterrada a la chica frente a ella.

—Antes que nada, mira este expediente y dime tú opinión —le extendió un folder y aguardo a que la chica diera su diagnóstico.

—¿Que quieres que haga? —miro a la chica enarcando una ceja.

—Quiero tu consejo Ino ¿Qué recomendaciones le darias si fuera tu paciente? —se mantuvo sería en todo momento.

—¿Es terca? —cuestiono para obtener información y poder darle un discurso que la chica entendiera.

—No imaginas cuanto —por primera desde que vio a su amiga sonrió.

—Mira puedes decirle esto —se recargo en una almohada para poder explicar mejor— debes descansar al menos una semana, tanto tu bebé y tú deben de reposar y hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, enojo o alteración. La tranquilidad es fundamental, después de una semana donde esta prohibido levantarse, tener cualquier tipo de contacto sexual o recibir visitas —se acomodo un mechón de su cabello que cubrió su rostro— y si te quiere contradecir o decir algo concluye diciéndole, querida si quieres el bienestar de tu producto debes hacerlo —sonrió al recordar todo lo que había dicho a otras pacientes con embarazo de riesgo.

—¿Y si aún así no la hago entender? —se cruzó de brazos mirándola incrédula y al ver que su amiga la fulminaba con la mirada prosiguió— No me mires así sabes que hay mujeres que tratan de buscar alternativas —

—Frente si no quiere entender le muestras el expediente, mira esto cambios constantes en la presión, desmayos continuos, estuvo internada una semana con un control riguroso y para terminar es un embarazo de a... —miro fijamente los papeles y se quedó petrificada.

—¿Ino? —se levanto para acercarse a la chica y quitar el expediente de sus manos.

—Es mi... —sus ojos se cristalizaron y de nuevo no pudo formular palabra

—Si —

—Oh Sakura —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras salinas gotas salían de sus orbes.

—Ino tranquila —

—¡¿Como puedes decirme que me calme?! —intento levantarse pero su amiga se lo impidio— Sakura, no —

—Lo siento Ino pero Tsunade fue quien estuvo a cargo —abrazo a la chica quien no dejaba de llorar.

—Embarazo de alto riesgo ¿están seguras? —miro a su amiga esperanzada de que le dijera que estaba bromeando.

—Ino en más de 10 ocasiones durante la semana dejaste de respirar —

—No es verdad —susurro

—Sai estuvo aquí todo el tiempo —

—Frente un embarazo de alto riesgo significa que perderé al bebé —murmuró en medio del llanto.

—Ino no digas eso —la abrazo aún más fuerte.

—Es la verdad, así es esto; son nulas las probabilidades de éxito. Y es más probable que lo pierda después de... de... ya sabes —saco todo el aire que tenía.

—Ino, se requiere que está semana descanses para valorar tu condición —

—¿Que vas a valorar? ¿Cuanto tiempo quédare loca sin hacer nada? una semana estando acostada sería el mismísimo infierno —se limpio el rastro de lágrimas— ¿Por qué mejor no me anestecian? —levanto los brazos en el aire y con cuidado se recostó.

—Sai dijo lo mismo cuando se lo dije —

—¿Sai lo sabe? —sintió como se helaba su sangre al recibir la noticia.

—Tsunade le dijo —menciono rápidamente para que su amiga comprendiera que ella no tuvo nada que ver— Alguien te tiene que mantener al margen —

—Esto es genial —miraba en todas direcciones como si buscará algo— ¿Sabe que tuve un aborto? —lo dijo lo más bajo posible y al ver que su amiga negaba suspiro aliviada— ¿como le diré a Naruto o a Morino sin que sepan del embarazo? —apretó los puños cuando la desesperación se alojó en su ser.

—Sabrás como —le dió ánimos a la chica.

—Listo preciosa —sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos enrojecidos de la rubia, colocó la ropa en la silla y la abrazo— ¿Ya lo sabes? —sintió como un espasmo movió a la mujer para dar paso al llanto— todo estará bien —acaricio su cabeza con su mano mientras la otra se mantuvo firme en la espalda de la rubia.

_

.

.

_

—Será fácil, sólo les diré que quiero unas vacaciones —se daba ánimo mientras caminaba acompañada del palido.

—Y así nadie sabrá antes de la fiesta —el chico pálido tomaba de la mano a la rubia mientras caminaban bajo la atenta mirada de los aldeanos.

—Exacto —le dió un corto beso en los labios antes de abrir la puerta que conducía a la oficina donde se encontraba Naruto practicando lo que debería hacer cuando lo nombrarán Hokage y quien se hacia responsable como si de verdad lo fuera.

—Naruto —saludo al rubio frente a ella.

—¿Que te trae por aquí Ino? —coloco el expediente que estaba leyendo encima del escritorio— No tengo misiones para tu nivel en este momento ¿por qué no vas con Morino? —respondió pensando lo que la chica hacia parada frente a él «ya me cansé de estar en casa» era su típica respuesta.

—Quiero tomarme una semana de descanso —coloco sus brazos en jarra.

—Si claro ¿tu quieres vacaciones? —dio una carcajada.

—Es cierto, también hablaré con Ibiki —

—Esta bien, ¿Cuanto tiempo quieres? —saco una hoja y pluma para llenar el formulario no creyendo en lo que la chica le habia dicho.

—Una semana —dijo segura de si.

—Creo que esto es un suicidio para ti pero tú decides. Por cierto me alegra que hayas despertado —sin nada más que decir le entregó la hoja de autorización donde enmarcaba que ningún ninja podía molestarla durante ese tiempo.

—Gracias, puedes llamarme si necesitas algo —se dió media vuelta y abrió la puerta— Pero que no sean los bares o tus misiones de seducción —se giro sin soltar la manija de la puerta hasta cerrarla.

—El próximo —sonrió la rubia cuando le entregó la hoja de autorización a Sai y se encaminaron a la Torre de Investigación.

Sus manos sudaban sentía taquicardia y no dejaba de temblarle el cuerpo.

—Ino, sólo es Ibiki —sonrió como acostumbraba para darle ánimos.

—Si pero eso hombre es capaz de leer la mente e intimidar para obtener información. No creo que lo logré —dijo derrotada.

—Yamanaka-san, Morino-san quiere hablar con usted —un guardia en la entrada salió a recibirla. Una vez que la chica dejo todos los artefactos prohibidos se adentro a la torre, dió una última mirada al chico pálido y se dirigió a la oficina principal.

Trago en seco, sabía que esa oficina no era exclusiva de Ibiki por lo que no se sentiría nerviosa.

—Yamanaka, al fin te dignaste a despertar —le ofreció tomar asiento— ¿Por qué no tragiste al paliducho contigo? —esa pregunta hizo a Ino reír despejando todo el temor dentro de sí.

—Quiero hablar contigo —se recargo en el escritorio.

—Te escucho —la miro fijamente intentando descifrar lo que iba a decir.

—Quiero una semana de vacaciones —soltó de golpe evitando hacer contacto visual.

—Por favor ¿tu? eres igual que tu padre no pueden descansar ni un solo día y ¿quieres una semana? —enarco la ceja.

—Sai esta descansando y pensamos que sería buena idea tomarnos un tiempo juntos —sin hacer contacto visual rogaba porque le creyera.

—Todos fuera de aquí —golpeo con sus manos el escritorio y se levantó abruptamente, observó a los otros ninja que rápidamente acataron su orden— Ahora mírame a los ojos y dime lo que pasa —Ino así lo hizo y sintió como su mente era violada— ¿Tiene que ver con que estuviste en coma? —al verla asentir se volvió a sentar— Explícate —

—Estoy... — suspiro e intentó decirlo en un murmuró— embarazada y... es de alto riesgo —tomo aire para continuar— deben valorar mi condición lejos del hospital para ver cómo progresa —

—¿Y? —

—Debo estar en reposo y... —mordió sus labios frente a Ibiki sus defensas eran nulas.

—Puedes perder al bebé —miro como la chica se quebraba ante esa oración. Se levantó hasta quedar frente a ella, al verlo Ino se abalanzó para abrazarlo.

—Tengo miedo —el mayor había sido como su segundo padre, lo conoció desde pequeña cuando su padre la llevaba a la Torre, se había encargado de ella más aún después de la muerte de su progenitor.

—Todo estará bien, eres una fuerte kunoichi —acaricio la melena rubia— Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites —

—Gracias —una vez terminado de llorar suspiro y le dirigió una sonrisa.

No le importo que los otros vieran que había llorado después de todo Ibiki hacia llorar hasta al más fuerte.

—¿Todo bien? —Sai le acercó sus pertenencias.

—Perfecto —lo miró.

_

.

.

_

—Naruto ¿Qué significa este papel? —el moreno le extendió una hoja que momentos antes el rubio había autorizado.

—¿Qué no sabes leer? —se recargo en el respaldo de la silla colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Me refiero a que ¿Quién lo solicitó? —coloco la hoja sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué me dirías si te digo que fue Sai? —al rubio le encantaba hacer enfadar a su compañero quien no movió un músculo cuando le dijo aquel nombre.

—¿Por qué? —mantenía una expresión seria a pesar de que en su interior la furia lo invadía.

—Yo que se, disfrutar de los beneficios maritales —se formó una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios— Ya es hora de que siente cabeza y forme una familia ¿no crees? —

—Problemático —al escuchar lo último se limitó a girarse y salir de la oficina.

¿Ino embarazada? ¿Con Sai? esa era una locura y una idea que no podía tolerar.

_

.

.

.

_

—¿Quieres comer algo? —ayudo a la rubia a recostarse en la cama.

—No tengo hambre ¿Qué tal si nos bañamos? —le lanzó una mirada traviesa acompañada por una sonrisa coqueta.

—Pero no tendremos sexo —zanjó firmemente.

—Tsk —se cruzó de brazos, por un momento había olvidado todo lo sucedido esperando que sólo fuera un sueño.

Sai preparó la tina con escencia de lavanda y burbujas tal como le gustaba a la chica.

Ino sonrió al sentir como el agua tibia relajaba sus músculos a medida que se sumergia en el agua. Su piel se erizo cuando el chico se colocó detrás suyo y sujeto su larga cabellera en un chongo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio disfrutando el momento y la compañía del otro, el palido lavaba la espalda de la chica y posteriormente soltó su cabellera para lavarla.

—¿Sai? —murmuro la chica deseando que él no la escuchará.

—¿Qué pasa? —no se inmutó en mirarla. seguía lavando cada sección de la rubia melena.

—¿Tsunade te dijo que podría perder al bebé? —

—Si —

—¿Y qué piensas? —mordió su labio inferior.

—Sucederá lo que tenga que suceder —se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que la angustia lo carcomia por dentro pero se esforzó en mantenerse firme.

—No me dieron el diagnóstico del porque catalogaron mi condición como alto riesgo, en muchas ocasiones suele suceder porque nuestro tipo de sangre no es compatible o tengo algo anormal en mi sistema pero... y... si tu... —tomo aire y sin mirar al chico detrás de ella continuo— ¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre la vida del bebé y la mía? —

—¿Qué dices? —agradeció que la tina era suficientemente grande, esto le permitió acomodarse hasta quedar frente a la chica.

—Durante el parto pueden haber complicaciones ¿Qué decidirias? —sabia que estaba imaginando lo peor pero debía estar preparada.

—Ino, te elegiría —sintió como su corazón de a poco se detenía— Me has enseñado tanto que no se que haría sin ti —

—¿Y si te dicen que mi vida no puede salvarse? —

—¿Por qué preguntas esto? —se sentía incómodo y le hizo saber el desacuerdo que tenía.

—Debemos estar preparados —

—Diría que hicieran todo por salvarte, no se como cuidar un bebé —

—Sai, me prometes que pase lo que pase cuidarás de este bebé —lo miro fijamente.

—Te lo prometo, cuidare de ambos —beso delicadamente a la rubia para después extenderle una toalla para salir de la tina.

—Prepárare la comida —menciono cuando observo que la chica se metía entre las cobijas de la cama.

—Solo quiero dormir —en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó en un profundo sueño, el cansancio se había apoderado de ella.

Se mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando observo que estaba sumergida en la oscuridad.

—Hasta que llegas —escucho una voz gruesa que reconoció al instante provocando que su cuerpo se paralizará.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

_

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado.

Proseguire a responder reviews, los mensajes privados ya los respondí

Mal123xD

Agradezco que dejaras tu opinión, sobre todo hacerme saber que mi propósito de no sólo redactar las emociones sino que el lector las sienta propias se cumplió me hace muy feliz.

En verdad no puedo evitar poner a Temari en esa situación XD es un vicio que tengo desde hace años cuando esté foro era zona de guerra de ShikaIno vs ShikaTema. Al saber que te gusta el canon quede petrificada no esperaba que una fan del ShikaTema entrará en verdad me halaga y asusta un poco :p

Sin duda Ino es un excelente personaje que cualquier rol le queda excelente.

Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo.

Besitos

 **A-Mundane-Girl**

No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al saber que creíste que Ino había muerto logre mi cometido :p

En verdad muchas gracias, debo confesar que los momentos SaiIno son los que hacen que no pueda actualizar una parte de mi se niega a creerlo y mucho menos escribirlo pero ni modo debe quedar en el fic :(

Te adelantare que se viene una escena fuerte del ShikaIno.

Espero y este cap te agrade de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Besitos

Y muchas gracias a quienes lo leen y siguen o agregan a su lista de favoritos. Como mencioné cada capítulo se relaciona con un fic que se publica al mismo tiempo que el capítulo, sin duda fue un reto enorme el hacerlo debido a que es 100% SaiIno, lo se ni yo misma puedo creer que le escribí. El fic se titula "Enséñame a volar" si no quieren leerlo no hay problema es su desicion.

Sin más me retiro ya saben como pueden hacerme saber su opinión, dudas, inquietudes, sugerencias, quejas...

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos


	16. Chapter 16

Como dije esta vez traigo el capítulo un poco más pronto, espero les guste.

Advertencia: lemon o leme como su me te y experiencia quieran tomarlo XD

Espero les guste.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

-_-

.

.

.

Capítulo XVI

.

.

.

\--

Ino estaba frente a él, abrió y cerró los ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Era una visión verla con el atuendo que le fascinaba, un vestido blanco que apenas llegaba donde comenzaban sus piernas, sujetado por delgados tirantes y un escote pronunciado.

—Ino... —trago en seco cuando la chica comenzó a acercarse sensualmente, haciendo que la tela se moviera dejando ver más piel.

—Shhhh... —poso su índice en los labios de Shikamaru quien se congeló al sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Ino colocó ambas piernas al los costados de la cadera del chico, aprisionado al moreno quien sólto un gemido al sentirla.

Shikamaru sujeto firmente la cadera de la.chica entre sus manos, recorrió cada parte de su espalda hasta llegar a la espalda baja, la sujeto y en un instante levantó a la chica, aún atada a su cadera. Pego su espalda a la pared y hábilmente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo por dedebajo fe la diminita tela.

—Shika... —lamió el lóbulo del chico al sentir caricias en su pecho.

—Ino —sin pensar arranco la prenda que ocultaba la desnudez de la chica y la dejo sobre la cama, la observó por unos momentos mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada coqueta le invitaba a continuar. Con una mano acarició el seno y con la lengua jugueteo con el botón rosado. De a poco incremento la velocidad y con ella los espasmos de la mujer.

Recorrió con su boca cada parte, trazando un camino de los senos hasta la mandíbula para regresar al cuello donde dió pequeñas mordidas. Mientras succionaba la pálida piel de su cuello sus manos recorrían el abdomen, dando pequeñas caricias hasta que una mano delineo la femeneidad de la chica haciéndola estremecer. Acarició esa parte hasta que con el índice y medio comenzaron a introducirse humedeciendose al instante, dió lentas estocadas al compás del movimiento de las caderas de la chica.

—Shikamaru —apretó las sábanas e impulsaba sus caderas para que la siguiera penetrando. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando el moreno aumento la velocidad y había capturado su pezón con los labios, que tironeaba, succionaba y lamia.

Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse observó fijamente al moreno quien acariciaba la nivea piel de sus piernas. Arqueo la espalda cuando sintió una brisa entre sus piernas al fijarse se sintió estremecer cuando el moreno de a poco acercaba sus labios. Sin ningún tacto sujeto el cabello del chico y comenzó a tironear cuando el cabeza de piña recorría con su lengua cada espacio.

—Shika... hazlo ya —mordio su labio inferior retirándose de a poco. Ambos quedaron hincados y haciendo contacto visual hábilmente. Ino retiro el chaleco, después la camisa y por último la malla que cubría al chico, impaciente comenzó por lamer el torso expuesto frente a ella, aumento la velocidad y después de succionar notaba las pequeñas marcas que dejaba, como hizo el chico, trazó con su lengua un camino desde los biceps hasta la boca donde tironeo de su labio y comenzó una lucha acompañada por gemidos por parte de ambos.

Mientras lo besaba desabrochaba el pantalón, al lograrlo rápidamente saco el miembro del chico, con sus dedos recorrió de la punta a la base, río al sentir como se estremecio el chico ante ese roce. Se acercó al oído y mordió el lóbulo del moreno.

—Ino —Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir la mano de la chica cubriendo su miembro y tirando de arriba a abajo. Disfruto unos momentos y cuando sentía que iba a explotar volteo la chica haciéndola quedar en cuatro puntos, separó sus piernas y comenzó a introducirse en ella, comenzó de a poco e iba retirándose, conforme se introducía aumento más la velocidad. Apretó los glúteos de la mujer cuando entro completamente, comenzó a realizar estocadas más profundas y rápidas.

Con una mano apoyándose en la espalda baja de la chica mientras que la otra recorría su espalda, se inclinó para besar el camino que su mano le indicaba, pasó por su cintura a su abdomen y después a un seno que apretó ligeramente, posteriormente tomo entré sus dedos el pezon y tironeo conforme aumentaba la velocidad de las penetraciones.

—Ino —con ambas manos tomo el cabello de la chica y después de formar una coleta dió un tirón haciendo que la chica se hincara; beso su lóbulo mientras seguía penetrandola, recorrió su cuello con la lengua y sus manos se posaron en la cadera de la chica que comenzaba a gritar.

—¡Shika! —Su cuerpo se tenso, su pecho se movía de arriba a abajo y se dejó caer cuando el chico también se tenso.

El Nara se acomodó en la cama junto con la chica que de a poco comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

—Ino —beso su frente— te a... —

—Tu esposa se enojara —corto rápidamente la frase del chico.

—Tsk, problemático —paso su mano por su cabello al regresar a la realidad, la acercó más hacia su cuerpo y apretó su agarre al sentirla temblar.

—¿En qué momento llegamos a esto? —la rubia cubrió su rostro mientras comenzaban a brotar las lágrimas.

—Fue mi culpa, yo permití que pasará —acaricio su cabeza tratando de consolarla— perdóname Ino, no debí dejarte sola. Me comporte como un cobarde —detuvo su discurso al sentir un golpe.

—¡Shikamaru, despierta ya! —arrojo molesta una almohada al rostro del moreno.

—Temari ¿Por qué haces eso?—retiro molesto la almohada sobre su cara.

—Llevo una hora hablándote, date prisa o se te hará tarde —al ver que el chico se levantaba salió de la habitación.

—Problematico —paso sus manos por su cara y golpeó la cama al darse cuenta de que había sido un sueño.

Camino al baño y se metió al agua fría esperando que calmara su dolor y lujuria que aquel sueño le había traído consigo.

Golpeó la pared cuando recordó la disculpa, sabía que era algo necesario, después de todo había sido un cobarde al ignorar sus problemas con el coma, al ignorar y evitar ver a Ino cuando estuvo internada mientras el había despertado y peor aún haberla dejado sola.

Suspiro casino mientras se arreglaba y se encaminó al comedor donde su desayuno estaba listo.

—Veo que no dormiste bien —la rubia se sentó frente a él.

—... —miro fijamente a la mujer sin poder pronunciar una palabra ¿Cómo explicarle que el sueño fue placentero y lo que odio fue despertar?

—No me veas así es tu obligación, al menos acepto esas miradas y no como a Ino que me pongas una mano encima.

—¿De qué hablas? —dejo sobre la mesa su taza de té esperando una respuesta.

—Crei que ya te lo había dicho —dio un sorbo a su té— Cuándo fui a dejar el pergamino que me pediste —

—Que llevaste sin que te dijera —corrigió.

—Como sea —movió su mano para restarle importancia— Al dárselo a Ino pude notar que sus muñecas tenían moretones —

—Hmp —apreto los dientes tan fuerte que le provocó dolor ¿Ino con moretones? ¿Ino golpeada? apretó los labios cuándo sintío que la furia se apoderaba más de él —Tengo que irme —miro el reloj y salió apresurado.

Dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón mantenía los puños tratando de disminuir su enojo. Cuando por sus fosas nasales se introdujo un olor a flores la imagen de Ino sonrojada debido a la excitación llegó a su mente, comenzo a idear estrategias que le permitieran tener una conversación en privado con Ino.

Al alzar la mirada apretó de nuevo sus manos en puños al ver al tipo pálido con su falsa sonrisa compraba helado. «Ino tenía moretones en las muñecas» al recordar esa oración la sangre comenzaba a hervir.

—Buen día Shikamaru-san —menciono el palido al pasar cerca del moreno quien no dejaba de mirarlo.

—¿Donde esta Ino? —fue lo único que pudo formular.

—En casa descansando —respondió sin más. Al ver que el chico seguía mirandolo decidió continuar su camino.

.

.

.

.

—Despierta preciosa —acaricio los rubios cabellos, paso por su mejilla y luego en sus labios donde depositó un beso— Ino —la movió cuidadosamente aguardando a que despertará.

—¿Qué? —gruño por lo bajo y se revolvió molesta.

—Ya es tarde y no has comido, levántate —retiro las cobijas que la chica uso para cubrir su rostro.

—Aun es temprano —golpeo la cama con sus manos.

—Son las dos de la tarde. Dormiste todo el día de ayer —

—Hmp —coloco sus manos sobre su rostro intentando asimilar aquella noticia. Era extraño que ella durmiera tanto, debía admitir que sus constantes desvelos pudieron haber sido causa pero era inusual que nada pudiera despertarla.

Examinó la habitación y al comprobar que estaba sola se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, se dió un baño y vistió, todos sus movimientos eran lentos y procuraba no hacer presión en el abdomen o doblarse.

Bajo cuidadosamente cada escalón, abrió los ojos al ver la cantidad de productos que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —se paro junto al palido quien acomodaba los víveres.

—Dijeron que no puedes salir y como me llamaron para dejar un pergamino deberé dejarte sola —

—Y ¿Por qué tanta comida? —se apoyo en una silla al sentir cansancio.

—Debo procurar que tengas todo lo necesario para que no te esfuerces o salgas por algo —se acercó a la rubia posando una mano sobre el vientre— ¿Estarás bien? —cuidadosamente la tomo de la barbilla para que la chica levantará su rostro.

—Por supuesto, además no será por mucho tiempo ¿o si? —levanto una ceja mientras disponía a abrir un bote de helado.

—Regresaré el viernes —le dio un largo beso, cuidadosamente la recostó en el sofá— No te esfuerces ¿esta bien? —

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por una chiquilla necia? —se cruzó de brazos— Se que es lo que debo hacer —hizo contacto visual hasta que el chico le sonrió.

—Bien —acaricio por más tiempo el vientre de la mujer y sin más salió de la casa.

—Duele —sujeto un costado de su cadera, inspeccionó la zona y al notar que no había algo anormal solo sobó la zona cuidadosamente.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Ya se que duele pero es parte del proceso —un hombre hablo serio.

Ino trago en seco, sabía que era un sueño pero no lo séntia como un sueño. Camino por los pasillos hasta donde la voz se escuchaba, cuidadosamente se asomo y miro a una mujer recostada sobre una improvisada camilla de piedra. Frente a ella un sujeto que le era familiar, en cada sueño el aparecía, era fornido, piel oscura y cabellera roja.

Sintió un escalofrío y al girarse se topó con otro sujeto muy parecido solo que su color de cabello era negro. Se quedó petrificada esperando que el la atacará, pasaron unos segundos y el sujeto no se inmutó por la presencia de la chica.

—¿Cómo va? —paso al lado de la rubia y se acercó a los dos.

Ino empuño las manos y camino decidida hacia el trío, en cuanto llegó inmediatamente se tapo la nariz cuando el aroma a cadáveres en descomposición inundaron sus fosas nasales.

—Esta a punto de cumplir los 7 meses —el chico de cabello rojo introducía una aguja al costado de la cadera de la chica quien se sujeto de la piedra para no moverse, Ino miro el rostro de la mujer tenía moretones y heridas en los brazos, cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras metían aquel objeto. Observo donde era colocado y al recordar que momentos antes le había dolido la misma parte abrió los ojos atemorizada. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que era un sueño.

—La que sigue —exclamo el sujeto quiens acaba la aguja sin ningún cuidado.

—Maldito —dijo Ino mientras seguía al sujeto de cabellera negra quien llevaba a la otra joven en brazos.

Espero a que el tipo saliera de la habitación para inspeccionarla, noto que la única salida era la pueeta.

—Tranquila no lo sabrán —escucho murmurando a un para de mujeres así que sabiendo que no la descuvnririan se acercó a la plática.

—Sabes que doy una impura y me matarán —una chica de cabello color verde se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

—Tranquila, no los dejaré —una chica morena abrazsba fuertemente a la mujer.

Ino se acercó a inspeccionar el rostro de la chica quien se le hizo familiar. No dejo de mirarla mientras las imágenes de la primera vez con esos sueños ella estaba embarazada y era arrastrada.

Su boca de seco cuando la mujer hizo contacto visual con ella.

—Ellos saben todo —seguia lamentándose la chica

—Escucha que haremos, no puedes dejar que te vean, vendaremos tu vientre para que no se note y trataremos de hacer una salida en la habitación.

—Lo haremos, pero ellos siempre vigilan —susurro al escuchar pasos acercarse a ellas.

—Vamos, te toca revisión —jaló a la chica de cabello verde quien se mantuvo tranquila al saber cómo podía sabotear la prueba.

—Ellos siempre vigilan —la chica morena se encontraba sentado sosteniendo un espejo y manteniendo la vista fija el Ino.

—Ellos siempre vigilan —abrió rápidamente los ojos, respiro por unos momentos para normalizar el latido de su corazón

Se levantó con cuidado y al pasar por un espejo noto algo extraño. Se acercó cuidadosamente y miro la habitación donde residía las mujeres de siete meses de embarazo.

Golpeó el espejo con su puño y cuando miro los trozos de espejo seguía manteniendo la imgen.

Levantó el desastre y prosiguió a revisar los espejos, maldijo al darse cuenta que su vanidad podría haber caído en narcisismo al tener una cantidad exagerada de espejos, los movió de lugar los tapo y rompía.

Recordó las palabras «vendaremos tu vientre» paranoica revisó en sus muebles hasta que encontró una faja lo suficientemente delgada y ligera para no dañar su salud. Se coloco la venda mientras trataba de recordar en donde había visto la mujer. Se recostó en el sofá y sujetando fuertemente la almohada se repetía una y otra. vez una oración para que no soñara nuevamente ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

.

_

Espero y ese ¿lemon o lome? en fin, espero les haya gustado, lo malo que fue un sueño pero todos pueden donar ¿que no?

En el siguiente capitulo puede que Shikamaru logré hablar con Ino ¿Cómo se enterará del embarazo, qué es lo que hara? esto y más en el siguiente capitulo.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todas, gracias por seguir leyendo esta loca historia a pesar de la demora, muchas gracias a quienes lo leen, comentan y agregan a favoritos la historia y a mi, me hacen tan feliz.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

.

.

...

CAPITULO XVII

...

.

.

Muy a su pesar se encontraba recostada con la mirada clavada en el techo, la noche estaba a punto de terminar y ella se esforzaba por no dormir.

—Solo un poco más —susurraba esperando el amanecer.

Habia pasado un día sin Sai, un día preocupada y temiendo lo que sucedería si continuaba con esos sueños.

Cuando la luz se coló en su habitación con sumo cuidado se levantó, encendido la luz de su cuarto y se adentro al baño donde nivelo la temperatura del agua y se metió en la bañera, cubrió la superficie con burbujas temiendo por su reflejo y las visiones qué acarrearía esa situación.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo sucumbia al sueño salió apresurada en busca de su ropa.

Como no iba a salir eligió una blusa holgada y un short blanco con algunas aplicaciones de brillos.

Ató su cabello en una trenza de lado que caía sobre su hombro pasando por el abdomen hasta llegar a sus rodillas.

—Las 12 —Sonrió al mirar el reloj, sólo tendría que soportar dos días más sin dormir.

Busco en la nevera un poco de helado, cuando se lo terminó se preparó un ligero desayuno y se recostó en el sofá.

o.o.o.o

—¿Ya se me nota? —preguntaba afligida intentando ocultar su vientre.

—Un poco, pero descuida aún no se dan cuenta —le respondía la mujer morena.

Ino se despertó del golpe ante el intenso sonido del timbre.

Observó su teléfono para mirar la hora y al instante lo arrojó al mirar la escena con las dos mujeres que había soñado.

—Ino ¡abre! —seguian golpeando la puerta.

—Ya voy —abrió la puerta y quedó petrificada— ¿mamá? —levanto una ceja mientras correspondía al abrazo que la mujer le daba.

—Ya era hora de que abrieras —se acercó a la chica y la miro de pies a cabeza— Ino mírate, eres una visión —apretó sus mejillas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Sakura y su madre.

—Estábamos preocupadas, Sakura me busco el lunes y desde ese día nadie te había visto —respondía su madre mientras se sentaba.

—Sakura ¿podrías ayudarme a traer té? —sonrió fingidamente mientras hablaba a su amiga a la cocina.

—Ino cálmate —Sakura se soltó del agarré.

—¿Qué me calme? trajiste a mi madre a mi casa —alzo los brazos al aire.

—Ino, estaba preocupada. No has ido al hospital, no has ido a entrenar, nadie te ha visto —

—Frente —se sobó las sienes— ¿Recuerdas que me mandaron a reposo por...? —con sus manos señaló su vientre.

—Cierto —acerco una de sus manos al abdomen de la rubia g lo acarició— Ino ¿estas fajada? —

—Si, pero esta holgada. Sólo es una crema para mantenerlo hidratado y no queden marcas —se escogió de hombros y preparó un poco de té.

—Ino sabes que aunque este holgada —hizo señas encerrando las palabras entre comillas— le hace daño al bebé —

—Frente está bien, no haré nada que lo perjudique, es mi última oportunidad de ser madre y no lo voy a desaprovechar —

—Ino, recuerda que sólo era un juego. Eres joven y aun lo puedes seguir intentando —

—No es sólo un juego —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Todo bien? —la castaña entro.

—Si, lleva esto por favor —le entregó una charola con tazas— Por favor dime qué no le dijiste sobre mi embarazo —se giro a ver a su amiga cuando su madre había salido.

—No, lo había olvidado —sin más salió de la habitación.

—Ino, Sai me dijo que se debía cuidarte mientras el estaba fuera —susurro la mujer mientras bebía su té.

—No me digas, por fortuna se cuidarme, gracias —sonrió de lado, con su madre las charlas eran con respeto y un toque de sarcasmo.

—Lo se, por eso vendré a hacerte compañía en la comida —

—¿Qué? —dejo su taza en la mesa.

—Me voy, nos vemos en la tarde —sin más se levantó y dejo a ambas chicas.

—Gracias frente —miro a su amiga molesta— Cuando me toque ir a revisión y preguntes si cumpli el reposo al pie de la letra quiero que recuerdes esto —

—Ino, sólo serán tu y tu madre —miro la cara de molestia de su amiga— ¿cierto? —

—Así como es mi madre ten por seguro que traerá al Clan —

El resto del día permaneció acostada orando que su madre no apareciera.

—No te duermas —se repetía una y otra vez cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Sólo una gota de agua cayendo sobre un charco rompía el silencio, el frío le calaba los huesos y podía ver su aliento. Intento caminar pero estaba encadenada, tironeo hasta que sus manos le dolieron.

Intento recargarse y se retiró rápidamente al sentir que algo se le clavaba en la espalda.

—¿Agujas? —menciono cuando se giró y miro la pared con agujas de diferente tamaño.

—Ya es hora —un hombre comenzaba a quitar sus cadenas.

—Maldita sea —menciono al despertarse, respiro hondo y miro que había algunas pequeñas marcas en sus muñecas.

Miro el reloj y se levantó con cuidado para preparar un poco de comida antes de que llegará su madre.

Al terminar de hacer un guisado de pollo y limpiar la cocina acudió al llamado de la puerta.

—Yoshino-san que gusto verte —abrazo cálidamente a la mujer frente a ella.

—Espero no te moleste pero tú madre me acaba de decir que viniéramos y como tenía una cita con Temari la traje —se hizo a un lado para que la rubia mencionada saliera a saludar.

—No hay problema, bienvenida Temari —la salido con un beso en la mejilla y dejo entrar a las tres mujeres.

—Traje arroz —coloco el recipiente en la mesa y en cuanto lo abrió y dejo salir el aroma a Ino se le hizo agua la boca.

Las cuatro mujeres comieron conversando de vez en cuando sobre sucesos del día o del embarazo de Temari.

—Dime ¿qué tal te trata mi nieto? —hablo la morena.

—¿Cómo sabe que es un niño? ni siquiera he programado una cita para que me digan el sexo. Quiero que sea sorpresa —pregunto la de cuatro coletas intrigada.

—Me lo dijo Ino —

—¿Ino? no me digas que es por el juego —

—No lo diré entonces —hablo disimuladamente la rubia mientras se servía su cuarta porción de arroz.

—No puedo creer que sigas creyendo en eso —miro extrañada como la rubia deboraba su comida.

—Ya lo verás, mi primera predicción esta por cumplirse cuando nazca ChoCho —

—¿Quién? —preguntaron las tres al unisono.

—La hija de Chouji y Karui —rodo los ojos.

—Querida creo que estas apresurando las cosas —le dijo su mamá mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa y junto con Yoshino se dirigían a la cocina— Ustedes descansen, se nota que no has dormido Ino —

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala en completo silencio, en cuanto se sentó Ino cayó en un profundo sueño.

\\./ \\./ \\./

—Yahiko —se escucho una voz masculina a lo lejos.

—Fue un gusto conocerte —exclamaba la chica de cabello verde.

—No digas eso —le respondía la morena mientras la abrazaba.

—Ya tengo siete meses —sollozaba— y hoy me toca revisión, lo sabrán en cualquier momento —

—Yahiko, maldita sea —el hombre de cabellera roja la jalo del brazo.

Ino estaba ligeramente recargada en una pared con agujas, el espacio no permitía que se moviera con libertad durante un largo trecho la humedad de la habitación hacía que el frío fuera intenso.

Cuando logro salir a la habitación miro a su alrededor y tirito al escuchar el estruendoso ruido de la puerta abriéndose y dejando ver al hombre de cabellera negra dirigiéndose peligrosamente a ella, por instinto protegió su vientre con las manos.

—Muevete Yahiko, recuestate —la tiró en la camilla de piedra.

—Pero yo no —se asustó cuando la arrojó miro a su alrededor y al ver su reflejo noto que estába en otro cuerpo.

—Ya sabes que hacer Yahiko —el hombre le extendió una aguja.

—No —su cuerpo no le respondía, se movía a su voluntad llevando la aguja a su cuello.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas embarazada? —el hombre arrebato la aguja provocando que sangrara.

—No lo sabía —de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

—Eres una estúpida, por tu culpa pudimos perder un producto importante.

—... —mordió su labio inferior al ver que el otro sujeto la sujetaba de la muñeca— Espera —sintió un golpe en la nuca, al abrir los ojos vio a la mujer donde momentos antes estaba.

—Veamos cuantos meses tiene —poso su mano en el vientre de la mujer y comenzó a emanar chakra— siete meses —dijo al otro hombre quien acercaba los utensilios para realizar una cesárea.

—No se porque se encariñan con un producto que no es consciente de que existe —abrió de un sólo corte el vientre de la mujer y la sangre comenzó a brotar.

—Ya está —sin romper la placenta colocó el feto en un frasco.

Miro horrorizada la escena, la mujer estaba muerta por el sangrado, de sus zafiros brotaban lágrimas.

...

—Ino, querida despierta —movia delicadamente a la chica quien sudaba frío y se removia inquieta.

—No —abrio los ojos mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Miro horrorizada a las tres mujeres a su alrededor.

—¿Estas bien? —la morena se sentó a un lado de la chica.

—Si, creo que fue una pesadilla —se sentó al borde del sofá.

—Siempre tienes pesadillas cuando no duermes lo suficiente —su madre le acomodo un mechón de su fleco.

—Hmp —agradeció que su madre atribuyera su situacion a hechos de su infancia.

—Mañana vendre a visitarte —su madre se despidió de ella y salió dejándola sola.

Permaneció recostada pensando en cómo con tan solo pasar un poco de chakra aquel hombre en el vientre supo el tiempo de gestación, recordó en todas las técnicas del hospital pero lo único factible era un ultrasonido o prueba de sangre.

Se levantó al escuchar el timbre, estando o no en casa siempre había alguien con quien platicar.

—Puerca ¿Cómo te fue? —Sakura se quitó los zapatos y siguió a su amiga a la cocina— ¿Tendrás helado? —visualizo el refrigerador que estaba lleno.

—Como si fuera a venderlo —saco un bote y se lo entregó, mientras que para ella saco el arroz.

—Ino ¿Solo comerás arroz teniendo montones de golosinas? —se sorprendió puesto que Ino prefería lo dulce.

—Se me antojó —como hace unas horas comenzó a devorar su plato y servirse más.

—Dame un poco —con sus palillos tomo un poco y se lo llevó a la boca— ¿Quien hizo el arroz? —pregunto mientras terminaba el bocado.

—Temari —susurro mientras seguía comiendo.

—¿Temari? —exploto en carcajadas ante lo que escuchaba.

—Ya frente no es gracioso, creo que este niño ya eligió a su tía favorita —acaricio su abdomen.

—Ni que lo digas, más aún su sazón —seguia burlándose de su amiga— Quiero ver cuando a las tres de la mañana le digas a Sai que quieres comida de Temari —seguia riéndose mientras golpeaba la mesa.

—¿Solo viniste a burlarte? —se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Y a comer helado —dijo mientras comía un poco más.

—Oye frente —espero a que su amiga la mirara para continuar hablando— ¿Se puede saber el tiempo de gestación usando solo el chakra médico? —

—Ino¿Qué dices? tu eres la experta en esa rama —al notar la mirada suplicante de su amiga continuo— No creo que del chakra médico, sería una combinación pero aun así se gastaría demasiado, puede causar la muerte —

—¿Cómo el que se utiliza para salvar a los que están a punto de morir? —

—Ino, la verdad no quiero mentirte, teniendo la tecnología a nuestro favor; no veo quien este interesado en usarlo —al mirar que se terminó el bote de helado decidió retirarse antes de seguir comiendo en exceso.

En cuanto se fue Sakura Ino subió a su habitación y se recostó en su mullida cama contemplando el techo.

«En riesgo su vida» esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

—Si es tan peligroso ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Cada cuanto? —se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al estudio donde se encontraban todo tipo de lecturas recopiladas por Sai y por ella.

—Embarazo, embarazo —con su dedo indice recorrió el catálogo de libros, con la noticia de su embarazo estaba segura de que Sai recopiló mucha información para estar al tanto.

Junto una pila de libros que colocó en el escritorio y comenzó con su búsqueda.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

.

Hola a todas, primero que nada una enorme disculpa ya no diré cuando actualizare porque se me junta más el trabajo pero quise tener listo el capítulo en estas fechas como un regalo. También me tarde porque, como saben, anexo a este fic se deslindan varios más, creí que los debia usar en este capítulo pero las ideas no fueron como lo espere, aún así este capítulo me encanto.

También como regalo les adelantare EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES LA TAN ESPERADA PLATICA DE SHIKA E INO ¿Qué sucederá, cómo reaccionarán? si quieren saberlo no se lo pierdan.

Aunado a este capítulo está el fic "¿Juego o destino?" que pueden o no leer ustedes deciden.

Gracias por leer.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos y Feliz Navidad.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, estoy tan feliz por haber publicado este cap. en una semana, claro los fic's alternos ya los tenía listos XD

Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Disfruten la lectura.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

.

.

.

CAPITULO XVIII

.

.

.

—No hagas ruido les molesta si lloras, gritas o tratas de contradecirlos —hablaba la mujer de cabellera negra mientras con hilo y aguja cerraba la herida que tenía en su pierna.

—Duele —tapo con su mano su boca para ahogar un grito.

—Lo siento pero debo curarte —corto el hilo y sello su trabajo con una gasa— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para molestarlo? —

—No le dije que estaba embarazada, estoy cansada de ser un contenedor —

—Pero eres una pura —

—¿Debería estar orgullosa? —intento levantarse pero el dolor de su pierna se lo impidió— Ser pura es una estupidez lo único que obtengo es que no dejen que muera mientras extraen a mi hijo de mi vientre —mordió su labio para evitar llorar— He tenido ocho hijos y ninguno he podido verlo, tienes suerte de solo ser la enfermera —le sonrió a la chica frente a ella.

—Debo ver cómo hacen su trabajo, es tan repugnante —

—¿Esta lista? —el hombre con cabellera roja entro a la habitación.

—No se puede levantar por la anestesia —

—Bien, andando —

—Pero... —intento detener su cometido.

—Es lo menos que se merece esa perra por habernos ocultado su condición —

—Esta bien —espero a que el hombre saliera— Creo que es un adiós, después de este hijo no creo que sobreviva. Mi cuerpo está débil, mis órganos ya no lo resisten; si sobrevive quiero que lo saques de aquí —como pudo se levantó y camino hasta la sala donde la colocaron en la cama de piedra y sin anestesiarlo le abrieron el vientre.

—¡Maldita sea! —grito con todas sus fuerzas, había podido dormir hace unas horas sin ningún sueño extraño y ahora todo se revolvía lo que más lamentaba eran las imágenes de mutilaciones en todos los sueños.

Mordió su labio al ver que estaba oscuro, se levantó y con una toalla humedad limpio el sudor que le había provocado su sueño.

Iba a mirar por la ventana pero al recordar la situación con los reflejos prefirió no hacerlo, un presentimiento la llevo a ver las cámaras de seguridad, la pantalla principal estaba en su habitación y pudo ver que alguien estaba en la puerta intentando abrir, se alarmó de que la trampa no se activará, reviso los aparatos por si estaba desconectados y todo estaba en orden.

Sus manos le temblaron tomo un kunai que tenía escondido en su tocador y se asomó por la ventana. Al no ver a nadie corrió de nuevo a la cámara donde señalaba que estaba un sujeto incertando un kunai para abrir.

Se asomó nuevamente a la ventana pero la puerta seguía vacía.

—Debo estar soñando —se dijo a si misma para sacar las ideas de su mente y los recuerdos de películas de terror que llegaban a ella— Tranquila —se acaricio el vientre y hecho un último vistazo a la ventana para confirmar que no había nadie.

Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo ligero, después de todo aún debía cuidar los excesos para que su bebé no sufriera sobrepeso e ingiriera proteínas y calorías de más.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —con su mano posada en su vientre y el cuchillo con la que cortaba fruta en la otra camino hacia la puerta donde escucho ruidos, desistió por su intento de iluminar la entrada, al haber dormido desde la tarde olvido encender todas las luces.

Con la punta del cuchillo deslizó un poco la cortina y miro por el rabillo del ojo, no había nadie, encendió la luz y dio un brinco al ver en el reflejo a los dos hombres conversando.

—Esto no es posible —apago las luces y volvió a abrir, no había nada.

Cómo acostumbraba encendió las luces de toda su casa y se dirigió a su alcoba, confirmo que no había nada o alguien sospechoso que estuviera merodeando la casa.

Después de su siesta del día decidió acostarse, pero vio que en su tocador estaba el pergamino con listón azul que Temari le había traído.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y se acostó en su cama, lo inspeccionó y no tenía nada raro, al abrirlo miro que era un pergamino de la unión de los Clanes Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi.

—Estás loco Shikamaru —arrojo el pergamino a la cama y su mente ahora tenía algo en que pensar ¿Qué significaba? tal vez era una indirecta pero no podía decifrar cual.

Miro por la ventana y sonrió al ver que comenzaba a amanecer, ese era su último día en reposo y esperaba que el único, necesitaba estar rodeada de actividades, de trabajo y personas con las que pudiera conversar y distraerse para olvidar sus sueños.

Después de desayunar y lavar los trastes que ensucio se dirigió al baño para meterse a la tina y relajarse, coloco escencia de lavanda, muchas burbujas y se metió completamente para después recargar su cabeza en el borde de la tina y sus brazos a un lado.

—¡Ya llegue! —el pálido alzó la voz para que pudiera ser escuchado, se quito las sandalias y recorrió la casa en busca de Ino.

El último lugar en buscar fue en su alcoba, no pensó que su esposa cumpliera con el descanso, miro que la cama estaba destendida y la puerta del baño entreabierta.

—Ino —susurro para que la chica abriera sus ojos, al no lograrlo acaricio su mejilla— Tranquila —la sujeto de las manos cuando ella se asustó y estaba a punto de salir de la tina.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —se sentó en la tina intentando normalizar su respiración.

—Hace un momento —se sentó al borde de la tina.

—Enseguida salgo para que te bañes —intento levantarse pero fue detenida por él.

—Dejame ayudarte —se alzó las mangas de su camisa y coloco en sus manos un poco de shampoo para comenzar a lavar la cabellera dorada.

—¿Tuviste buen viaje? —trato de hacer una conversación, podía contar las veces que Sai le lavaba el cabello con una de sus manos y por alguna razón se sentía extraña.

—Si, solo nos topamos con unos ladrones pero pudimos detenerlos y completar la misión —tomo el acondicionador pasando cada ebra de cabello entre sus dedos, al terminar coloco una toalla para quitar un poco la humedad y lo amarro en un chongo alto.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un experto —miro por el rabillo del ojo los movimientos precisos que hacía.

—Me gusta hacerlo —tomo una esponja y comenzó a frotarla delicadamente en la espalda de la mujer— ¿Te inyectaron algo? —con agua quito el jabón que cubría su espalda.

—No ¿Por qué? —se giro para verlo, sintió como el frío recorría su interior.

—Tienes unos puntos en la espalda —se levantó y busco entre los cajones— ¿Los espejos? —acomodo las cosas y la encaro.

«Mierda los espejos»

—Cuando recorrí la casa también ví que los demás no estaban. Ino ¿todo está bien? —se sentó frente a ella.

«No» mordió el interior de su mejilla— Si, solo toma una foto y me la muestras —el pálido así lo hizo y agradeció que tenía el brillo al máximo y así no podría ver ningún reflejo.

Miro la altura de los piquetes, era el mismo lugar donde se había picado cuando estaba atada en la cueva.

—Ino —le quito el teléfono.

—Estoy bien —le extendió la mano para que la ayudará a levantarse y al instante la envolvió en una toalla, la llevo al cuarto le puso un vestido color amarillo y después la metió entre las cobijas, todos sus movimientos eran supervisados por ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —se giro a mirarla mientras se quitaba el uniforme.

—Nada, solo que de no ser por mi necesidad de movimiento me podría acostumbrar a esto —le sonrió al igual que el pálido antes de meterse al baño.

Cuando termino de bañarse y vestirse cerro las cortinas de la habitación y se acostó junto a la chica.

—Ino te pusiste pálida ¿qué pasa? —se sentó para mirarla.

—Nada, lo siento —con su mano hizo que se volviera a recostar y tomo sus brazos para que la abrazará— Descansa —le dió un beso en los labios y lo contemplo dormir, la ansiedad se había apoderado de ella al no tener luz, sabía que podría dormirse y no quería tener pesadillas mientras el estuviera, no quería preocuparlo.

Después de varias horas su estómago le pidió comida, se levantó sin hacer ruido para que el chico no se despertará.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le acerco una taza de te.

—Si, solo que esto se me clavo en la espalda —le entrego el pergamino.

—Lo siento —lo tomo y coloco en la sala— Sai como estoy en aislamiento no he podido avisarle a nadie de la fiesta —lo abrazo por la espalda.

—Ino, ya es tarde de seguro estarán en sus casas —intento eliminar la idea de su esposa por salir.

—De hecho no, los Nara organizaron una fiesta, pensé que pudieras ir y les comentes ya que yo estoy en reposo ¿Qué te parece? —

—Bien —le parecía extraño que ella desistiera de ir a una fiesta o salir de casa— ¿Estarás bien? —se levantó y la tomo entre sus brazos.

—Claro ya estuve sola cuatro días, llevas tu móvil y si pasa algo o necesito algo te llamo ¿si? —lo beso por un par de minutos— Ve, tengo que recostarme —espero a que el pálido se pusiera su chaqueta y saliera cerrando con llave y poniendo la alarma.

Tomo el pergamino y se dirigió a su habitación, hizo un par de sellos y justo como temía, era el mismo pergamino que le había dado a Shikamaru hace años, abrió la carta de despedida y la leyó.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

.

Lo lamento pero como saben no acostumbro hacer capítulos largos y si dejaba lo demás superaba demasiado la cantidad así que lo dividí en dos capítulos, el próximo lo publicó mañana.

Anexo a esto les comento que el pergamino surge del fic alterno "Después de la tormenta no viene la calma"

Prometido


	19. Chapter 19

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí la continuación y la esperada conversación entre Ino y Shikamaru.

Para entender un poco a lo que se refiere Ino está el fic alterno "último intento" que como ya saben pueden leer antes o al final o si no pueden no leerlo XD

Disfruten la lectura.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

.

.

.

CAPITULO XIX

.

.

.

Tomo el pergamino y se dirigió a su habitación, hizo un par de sellos y justo como temía, era el mismo pergamino que le había dado a Shikamaru hace años, abrió la carta de despedida y la leyó.

 _"Se que te dije que era mi último intento, no me malinterpretes no quiero pedirte nuevamente una conversación y mucho menos una explicación, solo necesito sacar lo que nació en mi interior para ser libre y volver a comenzar una nueva vida sin ti._

 _Espero que sea lo que no te di lo encuentres en tu nueva relación, aunque lo tomes como una broma te deseo felicidad Shikamaru y también quiero agradecerte por el tiempo que me brindaste, los buenos momentos y todas las experiencias que juntos formamos, espero y hayan significado lo mismo para ti._

 _Este es un adiós, desde ahora pretendere que no sucedió, no me consideres infantil pero es la única manera de mantenerme fuerte, para mí será un sueño, una ilusión un bello anhelo que se jamás regresará._

 _Este es un adiós, podré parecer fuerte e inquebrantable como siempre pero solo tú sabrás la verdad, algo dentro de mi se quebró"_

 _Adiós Shikamaru, te amo._

Doblo nuevamente la carta y miro las fotos que había guardado, el momento en que se le declaro, su primera cita, primer cena, primer misión como novios... cada momento lo había atesorado y se lo había entregado indicándole el final, no quería saber nada de eso, se había creído su mentira, el dolor de perder a Shikamaru y su niña la mataban y por ello había decidido que todo terminaría.

Al llevar sus manos a su rostro noto que estaba húmedo por las lágrimas.

—Estúpido Shikamaru —guardo todo en el pergamino y se recostó, no se dió cuenta en qué momento el sueño la venció.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Sai me alegra que hayas venido —Naruto lo recibió en la entrada y lo guío hasta donde estaban todos.

El pálido uso su misma expresión que todos conocían, aunque lo intentará solo podía liberarse con la rubia.

—Sientate —Sakura le señalo una silla y cuando el chico se sentó comenzaron las preguntas.

—¿Donde está Ino? ella jamás se perdería una fiesta —Temari que estaba aún lado de Shikamaru le cuestiono.

—Esta en casa descansando —se encogió de hombros.

—¿En serio? no lo puedo creer pero como es Ino supongo que la dejaste amarrada —Naruto hizo un comentario sarcástico que muy pocos entenderían.

—Ella es muy accesible y llena de creatividad, tenemos una colección inmensa de disfraces —miro la expresión atónita de todos.

—Sai en verdad agradezco la información pero es más de lo que quiero saber de mi amiga —Sakura movía las manos para que el chico dejara de hablar.

—Sakura-chan —él rubio se quejó, después de todo el quería algunos tips para poder realizarlos con su esposa.

—Solo diré que tiene mucho rendimiento —el pálido se llevó la bebida a su boca y el silencio inundó la habitación.

—Karui tú serás la primera en tener a tu bebé ¿No estás emocionada? —Ten Ten cambio de tema para alivio de muchos.

—Demasiado pero también tengo miedo de como ser madre —

—Mientras no se entere Ino estarás bien —el comentario de la pelirrosa hizo reír a todos, quienes estaban al tanto del punto de vista de su amiga en cuanto al cuidado de los hijos y su disgusto para con algunas irresponsables sabían a lo que podían enfrentarse en caso de equivocarse.

—Quiero saber cómo será ella como madre, una niña igual a ella sería su karma —las risas no se hicieron esperar ante el comentario de Ten Ten.

—¿Sabes que tendrás? —pregunto Hinata mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre de la morena.

—No, pero según Ino será una niña —

—¿Te hizo ese estúpido juego? —Sakura dejó su bebida.

—Si —se sonrojo la morena— No le creo del todo pero ella está desidida —

—Yo aposté —Naruto se llevó las manos detrás de su nuca— a todos le lleve la contraria, no puedo creer que Hinata y yo tengamos dos hijos, no es que no lo quiera pero ni siquiera lo hemos hablado —tomo la mano de su esposa.

—Yo también lo dudo pero las similitudes que tenemos con pareja coinciden ¿verdad Sasuke? —

—Hmp —

—¿Tu y Sasuke tuvieron el mismo resultado? —pregunto Temari y al ver que la chica asentía continuo— Bien pues mi futuro dice que solo tendré un niño mientras que el de Shikamaru dice que serán dos ¿Pretendes engañarme? —miro furiosa al castaño.

—Problemática —se levantó para atender una llamada.

—A mi me pasa lo mismo que a ti —Sai lo comento con naturalidad.

—Por eso aposté, quiero que ya llegué el día para restregarle a Ino su equivocación —Naruto se frotaba las palmas de sus manos.

—Ya regreso —Shikamaru le susurró al oído a la rubia mientras salía de la fiesta.

Corrió a toda prisa entre las calles, el que llegara Sai a la fiesta solo le dió una idea de que podría hablar con Ino y la llamada programada en su celular resulto de maravilla, al llegar busco en los alrededores algún escondite donde Ino podría poner una llave de repuesto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La falta de sueño y constantes sustos habían agudizado sus sentidos, agradeció que por esa vez no soñara nada pero ruidos en la entrada le hicieron despertar, maldijo al mirar las luces apagadas.

—Por suerte tu padre puso la alarma —acaricio su vientre, tomo un kunai y bajo; se detuvo al escuchar que la puerta principal se abrió.

Se quedó inmóvil para escuchar detalladamente cada movimiento, cuando no encendió la luz supo que no se trataba de Sai, empuño el kunai, bajo las escaleras y antes de bajar el último escalón lo miro.

Su cuerpo se paralizó provocando que tirará el arma.

—¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru? deberías estar en tu fiesta —encendió la luz.

—Lo mismo digo ¿Por qué no fuiste? —

—No es de tu incumbencia —se cruzo de brazos— ¿Qué quieres aquí? —

—Quiero hablar —

—¿Sobre qué? yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —

—Acerca de los moretones —tomo las manos de la chica e inspeccionó sus muñecas.

—¿De qué hablas? —jalo sus manos para deshacer el contacto.

—Temari me dijo que cuando te trajo el pergamino tenías moretones —camino amenazante.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió que tal vez fue porque mi marido llegó de misión y quisimos jugar? —lo empujo al sentirlo cerca.

—Hmp —se cruzo de brazos, sabía que ella podía tener razón después de todo le gustaba experimentar. La miro de pies a cabeza.

—Si ya terminaste con tu escena puedes irte —pretendia avanzar hasta la puerta para que el chico saliera pero fue detenida por el agarre del moreno.

—¿Estas enferma? —la acerco a él y con su mano en su frente reviso la temperatura.

—¿Qué? —con un golpe se deshizo del contacto.

—Tu piel perdió color, tus ojos se ven un poco hundidos, tienes un poco de temperatura Ino... —clavo su vista caoba en la chica— ¿Estas embarazada? —

—... —Su boca se abría y cerraba sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió como su sangre recorría su cuerpo.

—¿Es mío? —en su interior deseaba que fuera así

—¿Que tonterías dices? claro que no es tuyo —

—¿Pretendes negarmelo como hace dos años? —la tomo del brazo y la condujo a la sala.

—Me lastimas. No se de qué hablas —nuevamente forcejeo para liberarse.

—Mi madre me lo dijo el día de mi boda —

—Pues felicidades, no se para que quieres revivir lo que ya pasó, cuando te lo dijo ya no estaba embarazada —su tono de voz salió tal como esperaba aunque por dentro comenzaba a quebrarse.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —alzo la voz.

—¿En que momento? —alzo sus brazos al aire— Tal vez cuando entraste a coma para evitarme o ¡cuando yo tuve que ser intervenida en el hospital porque aborte, tal vez cuando estuve inconsciente o no se porque no se me ocurrió decirte cada momento en que me ignorabas y huías de mi, debí habertelo gritado! —con cada palabra su volumen de voz aumentaba.

—Tsk —no supo que decir, sabía que ella tenía razón.

—Exacto, ahora sabes porque no te lo dije y no esperes que este niño sea tuyo, ya tiene un padre, uno que en verdad lo quiere y está dispuesto a escucharme —

—Ino, se que es mío y no dudaré en hacer una prueba de ADN —

—¿Para qué? —lo empujo— ¿No estás satisfecho con el que tendrás con Temari? ¿Ya pensaste en lo que sucederá? ¡Arruinarás dos familias, dos Clanes! Yo ya elegí a Sai, tomé una desición al igual que tu cuando desidiste dejarme —no le importo que la viera llorar.

—Ino, en verdad no se que pensaba —

—Vaya escusa ¿El genio Nara no supo que pensar? no me quieras engañar Shikamaru, no haces nada sin planear diferentes escenarios, situaciones y respuestas —espero a que el dijera algo, miro como apretaba los puños— Me abandonaste y no te importo lo que sucediera conmigo ¿Si mi niña hubiera sobrevivido que hubieras hecho? ¡Yo te diré! te hubieras casado, me hubieras ignorado tal como lo hiciste la última vez que hable contigo, te jure que no haría otro intento ¡Que ya estaba cansada! —

—No me hubiera casado —

—Shika por favor vete —

—No —

—¿Por qué no? ya me hiciste suficiente daño. Si lo que querías era que recordara lo que había enterrado déjame decirte que lo lograste, me siento igual de miserable que hace dos años cuando me apartarse, me tiraste como basura, me trataste peor que un animal, me golpeaste con el látigo de desprecio ¿Y ahora quieres que deje al padre de mi hijo? eres un egoísta —

—¿Yo soy el egoísta? tú no me dijiste que íbamos a ser padres —

—No escuchabas, si lo supo Yoshino fue porque vio los resultados el mismo día que me enteré —tomo un pañuelo e inútilmente trato de limpiar sus lágrimas— Vete Shikamaru ¡Vete y déjame continuar con mi vida! —

—Ino —el enojo solo le permitía apretar los puños, se sentía como aquella vez en que murió Asuma y su padre converso con él, su boca comenzó a saberle amarga.

—Ya te lo había dicho, haré de cuenta que nada paso, si querías recalcarlo regresandome el pergamino creeme que lo entendí. Vete y olvídame como hace tiempo, como el cobarde que eres, olvidame egoísta porque ambos estamos a punto de formar una familia, nada será como antes ya no podemos regresar el tiempo ¡Vete de una vez! Yo no... —un sonido estruendoso silencio su boca, el ardor en la mejilla le hicieron saber porque volteo la mirada. La había abofeteado.

—Ino yo... —miro estupefacto la mejilla de la chica que adquiría un tono rojo.

—Vete Shikamaru —susurro mientras agachaba la mirada y cubría su rostro con el flequillo.

—Espera Ino —intento acercarse.

—Ino dijo que te fueras —Sai interfiriendo en su camino para que no se acercará a la rubia.

Ino al ver que el pálido había llegado se movió por inercia y corrió a su cuarto donde azotó la puerta y se encerró. Se recostó en su cama y nuevamente las viejas heridas se habían vuelto a abrir provocando el llanto de la chica.

Sai espero a que el moreno caminara hasta la puerta y antes de que abriera la puerta lo detuvo.

—Shikamaru-san —en cuanto volteo a verlo le dió un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que cayera al piso— Ni se te ocurra volver a poner una mano encima a Ino —le sonrió mientras el chico salía.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer como les mencioné el fic alterno es "último intento" "¿juego o destino,? y "en la intimidad (es un SaiIno) "

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben como hacérmelo saber

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos.


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola! he regresado debido a la necesidad de publicar y escribir a pesar de todo lo que tengo que hacer, disfruten la lectura.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

.

.

.

CAPITULO XX

.

.

.

Dormía plácidamente cuando a lo lejos escucho una gotera, intuyo que el agua debía tener tiempo callendo debido a que se escuchaba como la gota caía sobre un charco. Se volteo sin abrir los ojos para poder volver a dormir con la mano busco la almohada sin éxito y bufo al no encontrar la cobija, golpeó la cama con la palma de su mano e inmediatamente abrió los ojos al sentir que la cama estaba dura.

—No de nuevo —miro alrededor y la oscuridad la aprisionaba, al intentar ponerse de pie sintió la humedad en sus pies descalzos.

Se cubrió la boca al escuchar que alguien se acercaba e introducían la llave para abrir la puerta.

—Ino —escucho un murmullo detrás de ella— Ino —se giro para evitar ver quien entraba a la habitación.

Su corazón se detuvo, tenía dificultades para respirar y su cuerpo se había paralizado. A su alrededor el panorama había cambiado, ahora la luz iluminaba la habitación y le permitía ver el rostro de su acompañante.

—Yamanaka —le dijo el hombre frente a ella.

—Inoichi —su nombre salió en un susurro no podía creer lo que veía, comenzaba a hiperventilar debido a la creencia de que su mente le creaba una mala jugada.

—Debes calmarte o le hará daño al bebé —el rubio se acercó para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas de los zafiros y beso su frente.

—Papi —se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazo tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitieron.

—Princesa debes escuchar —la separó un poco y la vio a los ojos— No puedes volver aquí, corres peligro

—No se como...

—Debes averiguarlo, no falta mucho para que se den cuenta que los has estado espiando

—¿A quienes? —miro como la luz a su alrededor empezaba a desvanecerse.

—No hay tiempo —

—Espera —la oscuridad y humedad la cubrió nuevamente.

—Vamos es tu turno —sintió como la jalaban del brazo, el agua comenzó a helarle las piernas, por más que intentaba zafarse del agarre su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Intento gritar pero su garganta se había cerrado, miro con temor como era amarrada.

Sintió mareo al ver que un bisturí se acercaba a su vientre.

—¡No! —con brusquedad intentaba zafarse de las manos que ahora aprisionaban sus manos.

—Ino, Ino despierta —sujeto con fuerza el cuerpo de la rubia— ¡Ino! —grito con fuerza al haber inmovilizado a la chica.

—Sai —su respiración estaba entrecortada, sentía su cuerpo lleno de pequeñas gotas de sudor— Estoy bien —murmuro para que la soltará.

—Bien —se hizo a un lado y la miro que cubría su rostro con sus manos.

—En un momento me levanto —se sentó al borde de la cama y miro la hora. Espero a que el pálido saliera de la habitación y camino directo al espejo, se mantuvo a un lado para que su reflejo no le jugará una mala pasada, suspiro y concentro el chackra para eliminar su memoria por un tiempo prolongado; esta técnica fue la última que su padre le enseño para que la usara si algún día era emboscada en un genjutsu o por otro manipulador de mentes, con lentitud se asomó y sonrió al ver solamente su silueta recorrio cada facción de su rostro observando que el llanto de la noche anterior habia hecho que sus ojos estuvieran inflamados y rojos, giro un poco su rostro y con las llemas de sus dedos recorrio su mejilla donde se vislumbraba una marca de dedos.

—Nara —aplico chackra en la zona para eliminar la marca, al sentirse mareada detuvo la acción y suspiro al notar que su mejilla seguia roja. Cuando el panorama de su reflejo comenzó a cambiar se dirigió al baño.

Se desnudo y metió a la ducha, a pesar de haber cerrado el agua fría su cuerpo no sentía el calor del agua; después de un rato donde seguia tiritando por el frío cerro el grifo y se envolvió con una toalla.

Se colocó un atuendo deportivo, se sujeto el cabello en una coleta y bajo a desayunar junto con Sai.

—¿Estas nerviosa? —pregunto al verla que se sentaba frente a él en completo silencio y desviando la mirada.

—Un poco —con su fequillo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro termino su taza de té y una bola de arroz.

Se hizo a un lado cuando el pálido se acercó para retirar su plato y lavarlo, permaneció en silencio intentando recordar lo que había sucedido en su sueño y buscando una razón lógica del porque sentía que debía recordar, pero el sueño se había borrado de su memoria; una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Nos vamos? —desde la puerta principal Sai la esperaba con un abrigo.

—Si —sonrió y permitió que le ayudara a colocarse la prenda.

Caminaron tomados de la mano ignorando las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos al ver los lentes oscuros que traía la chica, por la mente de Ino pasaba el hecho de que el cielo estaba nublado y el sol no lastimaria su visión pero eso no le importo, no era de su incumbencia el estilo o accesorios que ella decidiera utilizar.

...

—¿Estas están bien? —Temari saco de sus pensamientos al moreno extendiendole un racimo de uvas.

—Si están perfectas —extendió su brazo para pagar la cuenta y emprendió la marcha sin esperar a su acompañante. Detuvo sus pasos cuando a lo lejos una estela dorada lo saco de sus pensamientos. Apretó los puños al ver a su acompañante y como está lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la rubia dirigió su mirada en dirección a la pareja— Espero y esos lentes sean por ojeras, no quiero imaginar que tuvieron una discusión y estuvo llorando o la golpeó

—¿Qué dices? —ese comentario hizo que aumentará la fuerza de su puño «La golpeo» negó en silencio si eso hubiera sido no lo abrazaría «Estuvo llorando» agacho la cabeza y camino en dirección contraria suponiendo el porqué su compañera de equipo tenía gafas oscuras.

...

Al llegar al hospital corrió al registro de asistencia y percibió que Sakura no había llegado.

—Esa frente debió quedarse dormida —murmuro para que nadie la escuchará.

—Yamanaka-san por aquí por favor —una enfermera guío a la pareja hasta el consultorio de la rubia.

—¿Por qué...? —No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta cuando vio a la mujer que la atendería— Tsunade-sama —hizo una reverencia y se recostó en la camilla donde la mujer le indicaba.

—Pensé que sería un lugar más cómodo. ¿Una noche difícil? —señaló los lentes que cubrían los ojos de la chica.

—Un poco —desvío la mirada para que la voluptuosa mujer no percibirá que fue por llanto el motivo de su apariencia.

—Una pesadilla —ambas mujeres voltearon en dirección del pálido que se colocaba al lado de Ino.

—Ya veo ¿De qué se trata? —miro a Ino en busca de una explicación.

—No lo recuerdo —mintió para que no comenzarán a hacer preguntas y se enteraran de los sueños que había tenido, era mejor así para no preocuparlos con fantasías.

—Antes de iniciar quiero que respondas unas preguntas —espero a que la chica asistiera y tomo una pluma para llenar el cuestionario— ¿Has tenido buen apetito?

—Si

—¿Has dormido bien?

—En horas seguidas no, son en intervalos de tiempo —apretó su pans esperando que no preguntará el porque.

—Sumando el tiempo ¿Cuanto tiempo has dormido?

—Esta semana —coloco su dedo índice en sus labios para hacer los cálculos mentales— unas doce horas.

—Bien eso es todo —termino de llenar el formulario y quedó mirando fijamente la hoja.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ino miro temerosa a la mujer.

—Solo otra pregunta ¿Qué haces en tu rutina diaria? —miro como la chica la miro con confusión— describeme un día cotidiano.

—Me levanto, tengo algunas consultas en la mañana, entreno, voy a la floristería o con Ibiki —mordió su labio inferior para tratar de recordar.

—¿En qué momento te alimentas? —Sai pregunto curioso, estaba consciente de que al no estar él la rutina de la chica cambiaba.

—Es que depende el día, me alimento en la oficina, con Sakura o en la casa —raoidamentw trato de formular alguna pregunta para que desviará el tema— ¿Puedo seguir entrenando? —sabia que dependiendo la rutina de cada mujer se realizaba una valoración y se establecía una rutina que no perjudicará el proceso de gestación.

—¿Cuanto tiempo entrenas?

—Cuatro horas —el pálido respondió rápidamente debido a que en sus descansos la chica le insistía en entrenar.

—¿Cuatro horas? —Tsunade abrió los ojos como platos, el deber de un líder de Clan debía ser el mejor pero no pensó que la chica se lo tomará en serio y de tal grado.

—Una hora para entrenar y tonificar el cuerpo, otra perfeccionando las técnicas del Clan, una más con Sai y la última con Shikamaru y Chouji —se encogió de hombros intentando justificar.

—¿Cada cuanto?

—Diario —fue hasta ese momento que se di cuenta de que había exagerado en su rutina, pero todo había válido la pena.

—Bien tal vez se elimine lo de tonificar el cuerpo, principalmente el esfuerzo en el abdomen y solo deberías entrenar una hora cada tercer día debido al uso de chackra —escribió en la hoja y le indico que se recostará en la camilla.

—Empecemos —con su mano iluminada por el chakra recorrió el torso de una nerviosa Ino que no dejaba de morder su labio inferior— Colócate esto debajo del brazo —le extendió un termómetro y después de que la chica lo pusiera donde le pidió continuo examinando su cuerpo— Siéntate dándome la espalda —

—Bien —se levanto con ayuda de Sai y en ningún momento dejo de apretar la mano del chico.

—Bien termine, déjame ver esto —retiro el termómetro y chasqueó la lengua— tienes fiebre —ilumino su mano con chackra y la coloco en la frente de la rubia— a parte de eso parece que todo está bien ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Has tenido mareos, náuseas, cambios en la presión, cansancio? —

—Con la semana de reposo no se decirlo —comento después de varios segundos de meditación— Aunque continúan las altas y bajas de presión —

—Al revisarté puedo decir que eso se debe a que no has dormido bien

—Toda esta semana he pasado recostada y durmiendo —intento defenderse con una mentira.

—¿Has usado tu jutsu? —miro como Ino negaba con la cabeza— Entonces algo debe pasar, comúnmente las kunoichi embarazadas presentan debilidad cuando utilizan sus técnicas debido a que parte del chakra se concentra en el abdomen, estaremos vigilando tu presión y debes de estar al tanto de en qué momentos tiene cambios —con su mano indico que se recostara nuevamente— Veamos como va este capullo —

«Un capullo más» Ino cerro los ojos al escuchar en su cabeza a uno de los sujetos de sus sueños, agradeció que los lentes ocultaron esa acción «Tranquila» se dijo a sí misma evitando mirar la pantalla para no tener visiones.

En completo silencio Ino se descubrió el vientre y espero a que Tsunade le colocara gel y encendiera la pantalla.

—Aqui está —pasaba el aparato de ultrasonido por el vientre de la chica para captar la imagen Ino desvió la mirada hacia Sai quien se mostraba asombrado, sonrió al verlo y apretó suavemente su mano— Todo está bien —limpio con un paño los excesos de gel— Eso es todo a menos que tengan preguntas

—¿Tengo riesgo de aborto? —soltó sin ninguna delicadeza causando sorpresa a quien la escucho.

—Ino sabes que todas las embarazadas corren riesgo de aborto

—Me refiero a que si por los cambios de presión puede afectar el desarrollo y nacimiento

—Tranquila por eso estaremos revisandote para que eso no suceda

La habitación se inundó de silencio mientras Tsunade y Sai posaban la vista en la rubia.

—Gracias —esbozo una sonrisa, se levanto y salió de la habitación.

—Cuidala —fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de que el pálido saliera tras la rubia.

Durante el camino Ino hacia los últimos pedidos para la reunión de la tarde, no hablaba con su esposo más de lo necesario. Llegaron a su casa donde Ino se sentó en la terraza seguida de Sai, la rubia se recargo en su pecho y estiro las piernas para quedar recostada.

—¿Estás bien? —después de varios minutos de silencio Sai decidió romperlo.

—Eso creo

—¿A qué se debe lo del aborto?

—Solo quería estar segura de que estaría bien —poso su mano en su vientre mientras lo acariciaba— No quería hacer una fiesta y de un momento a otro yo... —no pudo continuar debido a que el llanto le había cerrado la garganta.

—Estará bien Ino —la abrazo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse de los zafiros— Ya lo verás —retiro los lentes que aún cubrían los ojos de la rubia, se levanto cargando a la chica para que ambos pudieran sentarse y con sus labios intentaba detener el trayecto de las salinas.

—Sai ¿y si...?

—No lo digas, pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado —poso su dedo índice en los labios prediciendo lo que su esposa diría— Vamos a arreglarnos —la levanto en brazos y la condujo hasta la habitación.

Ino se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, los abrió abruptamente al sentir frío en su frente.

—Aun tienes fiebre —Sai termino de colocar el paño húmedo en la frente— Aún es temprano, descansa y después te arreglas —coloco una tina con agua fría a un lado de la cama para que la rubia humedeciera el paño y poder bajar su temperatura.

—Gracias —espero a que el pálido entrara al baño para retirar el paño de su frente el frío le quemaba en la piel, espero a que se secara un poco pero su cuerpo sentía como si colocará un hielo.

Tomo el termómetro y lo coloco en su boca, a pesar del frío que sentía volvió a colocar el paño cubriéndole los ojos.

—Ya bajo —le dijo Sai retirando el termómetro de sus labios.

—Me alegra —esbozo una sonrisa y tomo el vestido que el chico le ofrecía, se desnudo, se puso el vestido y recogió su cabello y le dió la espalda para que el chico le ayudará a cerrarlo.

—Te ves aún más hermosa —la hizo girar contemplando el vestido color blanco con decoraciones de flores azules los tirantes se sostenían en sus hombros y el escote era redondo, tenía señido la cintura y le llegaba a media pierna.

—Gracias —a pesar de recibir toda clase de halagos por parte del pálido ella aún seguía sonrojándose.

..

—Pasen —Ino abrió la puerta y les sonrió a Temari y Shikamaru quienes fueron los primeros en llegar.

—Traje algo —le extendió un recipiente con una ensalada de frutas y yogurt.

—Gracias lo colocaré en el refrigerador —espero a que se quitarán los zapatos y los condujo a la sala, aguardo a que se sentarán y se dirigió a la cocina donde guardo el recipiente no sin antes degustar un poco, en cuanto Temari se lo dió su boca se hizo agua.

—Shika ¿Qué te ocurrió? —fingió demasiado bien la sorpresa por ver el ojo y pómulo del chico de color morado.

—Ni siquiera a mi me quiere decir —sentencio molesta la rubia.

—Claro, no creo que quiera que sepas quién lo golpea aparte de ti —se mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Veo que llegaron —Sai los saludo con la mano intentado verse natural, lo cual no logro— Vaya marca que te dejaron —señalo el pálido igual que Ino fingiendo sorpresa.

—Ino ¿podrías hacer algo? detesto verlo así —la de cuatro coletas miro fijamente a la chica.

—Lo siento por el momento me prohibieron usar chackra

—¿Por qué? —apenas hizo la pregunta fueron interrumpidos por el timbre.

Por el umbral entraron Chouji y Karin deteniéndose en seco al ver el estado del moreno.

—Shikamaru —dijeron al unisiono.

—Lo se, lo se —desvió la mirada para ocultar la marca— problemático

—Ino ¿Qué tienes en la mejilla? —todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada a donde Karui señalaba.

—¿Qué tengo? —se mostró curiosa.

—Tienes rojo parece un golpe o... —no pudo terminar de decir sus inferencias cuando la rubia la interrumpió.

—Debió ser que algo me picaba y no he dejado de rascarme —agradeció internamente que en la mañana se deshizo de las marcas de dedos debido a la bofetada que le propinó Shikamaru— ¡Sakura! —la rubia grito de emoción de percatarse de la presencia de su amiga regañandose internamente de no haber escuchado el timbre.

—Shikamaru —la pelirosa se sorprendió al ver al mencionado y se acercó inmediatamente.

—No quiere decir nada —sentenció Temari a su lado.

—Dejame ver —aplico chackra y en pocos minutos había borrado todo rastro de herida del moreno.

—Gracias —dijo secamente Shikamaru dirigiendo la vista en Ino, desde que llegó tenía curiosidad del porque estaba una marca roja en al mejilla de su amiga quien intento disimularlo con maquillaje; en su opinión se habría quedado con la herida era lo menos que se merecía por haber dañado a la rubia.

—¿Y ahora que haremos? —hablo Sakura al ver que todos los invitados había llegado y se encontraban apretados en la sala.

—Bien ya que llegaron todos supongo que podremos empezar la fiesta, síganme —Ino se encaminó hasta una puerta corrediza de cristal y la abrió abruptamente deslumbrando a todos por el cambio de luz, las nubes habían desaparecido y dejado paso a un radiante sol—Bienvenidos —se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar sonrió al ver la cara de asombro cuando vieron la residencia de la chica, a excepción de Sakura y Shikamaru ninguno había asistido.

—Ya veo que todo el trabajo valió la pena —Chouji le sonrió al reconocer lo que su compañera había cosechado.

—Imaginaba que estaría lleno a de espejos —una rubia de dos coletas comento pasando frente a la rubia.

—No se porque pensaste eso—respondió desviando la mirada, de no ser por sus sueños y visiones tendría los espejos en su lugar.

Los encaminó hasta el jardín donde tenía una decoración de festival, servicio de buffet de Barba Q y golosinas.

—Ino —a su regordete amigo se le iluminó la cara y con la autorización de su amiga tomo un plato y comenzó a llenarlo de comida.

—¿A qué se debe la celebración? —su madre hablo una vez que todos se habían sentado en la mesa ingiriendo el banquete.

—Ahora que están reunidos queremos comentarles que —miro al pálido al lado de ella para que el fuera el encargado de dar la noticia.

—Estamos embarazados —soltó acompañado por una sonrisa que Ino reconoció como genuina.

Ambos miraron a todos que se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa y con los ojos abiertos.

..

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

..

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer, a quienes comentan y quiénes siguen la historia y agregan a favoritos. Lamento la tardanza y espero que este capítulo compense la ausencia, para ya no atrasarme desafortunadamente no publicaré un fic alterno pero en la que sigue prometo mucho ShikaIno

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	21. Chapter 21

Hola me da mucho gusto traer este nuevo capítulo que solo rondaba por mi mente y el trabajo, familia y escuela no me permitían plasmarlo.

No los entretengo más solo para aclarar que alterno a este capítulo está el fic "Solo a quién entre en mi corazón" como saben no es necesario leerlo para entender el capítulo, solo desglosa más algunas situaciones.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

CAPÍTULO XXI

.

...

Ino y Sai intercambiaban miradas y veían las reacciones de sus invitados, ninguno daba crédito de lo que escucharon.

La chica observo uno a uno despues de todo manipulaba las mentes y leer los rostros era un bonus que obtuvo por medio del estudio, inicio de su lado derecho y miro a Sai que tenía una sonrisa forzada e igual que ella no sabía porque el silencio tan incómodo alrededor de ellos, Kiba mantenía la vista clavada en la mesa de seguro lamentándose de la falta de alcohol que abría en la fiesta, si la anfitriona estaba embarazada ya no podría beber con ellos y por ende no los invitaría al vicio, Shino apretó el vaso que tenía en su mano a pesar de su semblante serio Ino sabía que en su interior se devatia una lucha entre su ideal de seguir soltero y la idea de ser excluido de la dicha de ser padre.

Chouji la veía sonriente y este gesto aumento cuando hicieron contacto visual, aún así no dijo nada porque sentía inapropiado que el comenzará con las felicitaciones por lo que disimuladamente se llevaba bocados a la boca, a su lado Karui realizaba diferentes gestos y no era raro saber que pensaba, por un lado ella le había insistido en que lo hiciera pero ahora se había quedado muda puesto que se había cumplido una de sus peticiones.

Naruto y Hinata estaban estáticos como si se tratase de estatuas; sin duda a ellos les había tomado por sorpresa por lo que su cerebro había hecho cortocircuito. Sakura se mantuvo tranquila, despues de todo ella sabía la noticia.

A pesar de intentarlo no pudo evitar mirar a Temari quien al igual que Karui se desató un remolino de emociones en su interior y de reojo observaba a Shikamaru quien se mostraba molesto y apretaba los puños; no podía esperar menos de alguien que tenía sospechas de su embarazo. Miro a Yoshino que mantenía una sonrisa melancólica, a Ino se le partió el corazón sabía perfectamente lo que esa mujer quería pero ambas sabían que jamás sucedería, además al igual que ella le traía recuerdos del pasado.

Trago en seco para mirar al lado suyo a su madre quién la miraba de arriba abajo buscando algún indicio del embarazo.

—¡Felicidades tesoro! —su madre se levantó y la abrazo como si se fuera a romper— ¿Desde cuándo sabías?

—Hace una semana —correspondió otro abrazo de su madre.

—¿Por eso tu semana en reposo? —Yoshino la abrazo y le pregunto sin soltarla.

—Si —sonrió de medio lado.

—Debiste haberme dicho que ese era el motivo y poder cuidarla mejor —la madre de Ino le recriminó a Sai antes de felicitarlo.

Después de las felicitaciones de ambas mujeres se unieron las de sus amigos pero cuando fue el turno e Temari, Ino sintió una energía extraña tal vez producida por ideas que se formaron entre ella y Shikamaru.

—¿Por eso no puedes usar chakra? —hablo Temari una vez que todos se sentaron en la mesa.

—No, si puedo usar chackra pero estando mareada Tsunade recomendó que no era apropiado. Solo por hoy —En toda la oración Ino mantuvo una sonrisa.

—Ino puerca ¿Ya fuiste hoy a revisión? —Sakura golpeó la mesa para llamar su atención.

—Frente de marquesina se supone que tú debías haber estado pero no, la señora prefirió dormir antes de velar por mi bienestar, vaya médico que resultase —Ino se hubiera levantado y comenzado una larga discusión de no ser por su madre que apretó su mano que tenía sobre la mesa para que se calmará, suspiro y se recargo en su silla si había algo que su madre no toleraba era que la rubia no actuará como una señorita, recordó el perfil educado que debía mantener mientras estaba su madre.

Entre conversaciones espontáneas y repetidas felicitaciones a los futuros padres continuaron con la comida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de gestación? —Temari que estaba frente a ella intervino entre la conversación que la rubia mantenía con Sai.

—Seis semanas —Sai respondió la pregunta y solo Ino identifico el tono de entusiasmo.

—¿En verdad? —Temari inhaló profundo y miro de reojo a Shikamaru «no puede ser» en su interior la duda de que algo había pasado entre ellos crecía «No puede ser hijo de Shikamaru, de ser así no habrían celebrado una fiesta ¿o no?»

—La mayoría de aquí lo supimos casi a los dos meses —Karui se integró a la conversación.

—Los Yamanaka tenemos un desequilibrio mayor debido a la sensibilidad de la mente y la fuga constante de chakra, lo que a mi me sorprende es que no lo supieras antes —la madre de Ino la miró con reproche.

—Madre por favor, no todas reaccionamos igual y no fue mi culpa en un inició lo atribui al trabajo y estrés.

Después de la comida Yoshino y su madre se retiraron alegando que debían preparar sus maletas para salir de viaje.

—¿Por qué? —Ino hizo un puchero, a pesar de los constantes reclamos y visitas de su madre en la semana ella esperaba que lo siguiera haciendo.

—Lo siento pero ya tenemos los boletos y ya los pospusimos una vez y no creo que nos devuelvan el dinero —Yoshino estaba en la entrada principal junto a Ino y Sai.

—¿Por qué los pospusieron? —Ino estaba intrigada, después de la muerte de Inoichi y Shikaku ambas mujeres tomaron el gusto de pasear y salir de viaje a lugares donde hubieran querido ir con ellos y decidieron hacerlo, después de todo no había algo que se los impidiera.

—Sai me dijo que debías estar en reposo una semana, me preocupe y hablé con Yoshino y decidimos velar por tu salud, no puedo dejar a mi niña —la abrazo con mayor fuerza que antes.

—Mamá —a pesar del poco forcejeo en el abrazo Ino estaba feliz de escucharla— Regresen pronto, diviértanse y cuidense mucho —abrazó a ambas mujeres para despedirse.

—Nos vemos —dieron un último abrazo, felicitación a los chicos y salieron.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Ino se cruzó de brazos y miro a Sai molesta— ¿Por qué les dijiste que no se fueran de viaje? —explico para que el chico comprendiera su molestia.

—Ino cuando una persona está enferma...

—No estoy enferma —alzo la voz interrumpiendo al chico.

—Lo se, pero con tu reposo y completamente sola creí que podrías enfermarte de depresión y visitas de personas cercanas a ti ayudarían a superar tu semana de reposo —la miro mientras explicaba la situación.

—Gracias —se levantó en puntas y depósito un beso en los labios del chico.

—Ahora si comencemos con el festejo —grito Kiba sacando una botella de vino y miro a la pareja que regresaba.

—¡Kiba! —grito Ino y camino con las manos en puño— guarda eso idiota —le golpeó el brazo.

—¿Por qué? no te importaba cuando no estabas embarazada —Sakura le recrimino haciéndole recordar todas las fiestas que había organizado con alcohol en exceso sabiendo que ninguna de sus amigas podía tomar.

—¡Frente! —a Ino le azotaron recuerdos de constantes borracheras que había tenido con sus compañeros.

—Se linda y ve por más vasos quieres —Kiba le señalo la entrada a la cocina para que la rubia siguiera la orden— será en tu honor.

—Que halagada me siento —dijo con sarcasmo pero al final obedeció, despues de todo se debía celebrar a lo grande una llegada de un futuro Yamanaka y heredero del Clan.

—Te ayudo —Sakura se levantó y siguió a su amiga.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina donde Ino solo se recargo en el refrigerador.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Sakura se colocó a un lado de su amiga.

—Tsunade dice que todo está bien, se forma adecuadamente pero le preocupa mi fuga de chackra.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mis desmayos se producen por la falta de chackra, pero ya escuchaste a mi madre eso es normal en una Yamanaka —le sonrió a su amiga.

—¿Te preocupa?

—Demasiado, desde que me enteré no dejo de pensar en un aborto y eso me llena de miedo —mordió su labio inferior para evitar que salinas surcarán de sus zafiros.

—Ino —abrazó a su amiga.

—Además —se separó de ella y limpio una furtiva lágrima— no estoy segura de quién es el padre y el golpe que recibió Shikamaru fue de parte de Sai, anoche vino.

—¿Shikamaru estuvo aquí? —miro a su amiga asentir— ¿Le dijo a Sai que ustedes...?

—¡No! —le tapó la boca a su amiga— Sai llegó al final del discurso de Shika y se molestó que él me abofeteara.

—¿Por qué las cosas más interesantes te ocurren a ti? —le reprocho.

—No es interesante, soy una estúpida que se dejó llevar por una fantasia por olvidar todo lo ocurrido y que él formará una familia.

—Tu también lo harás —acaricio los brazos de su amiga para darle ánimos.

—Frente —la miro a los ojos— no se quien es el padre —le confesó en un susurro que provoco un silencio en la habitación.

—Pero habias dicho que...

—Lo se, pero el lapso entre ambos fue de una semana y yo... no lo sé ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¿Por eso vino Shikamaru?

—No, él quería saber si Sai me hacía algo, me golpeaba o no se que estupidez me dijo y fue cuando lo descubrió y pidió una prueba de paternidad.

—¿Enserio? —grito la chica

—Cállate —le cubrió la boca y corroboro mirando por la ventana que todos sus invitados estuvieran afuera.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que no ¿Qué más le iba a decir?

—Ino.

—Se que existen posibilidades de que sea el padre pero... —suspiro y aguardo unos segundos antes de hablar— él va a formar una familia y yo estoy casada ¿sabes cómo afectará esto? Shikamaru no comprende que esto no puede ser.

—Si solo estuviera casado sin esperar un hijo...

—No frente, ya sufrí mucho por su culpa y ahora que lo supere no quiero volver a sufrir, no quiero pensar en que pasaría o en un futuro imaginario porque ya no quiero más falsas esperanzas.

—¿Qué harás?

—Solo espero que su tono de piel sea pálido —acaricio su vientre y le sonrió a su amiga.

—Eso espero —poso su mano sobre la de su amiga.

—¿Todo bien? —Temari entró para ver a las dos chicas.

—Si, solo que no podemos bajar unas cajas —Sakura señalo el objeto arriba del estante— Vamos por ayuda despues de todo no podemos hacer esfuerzo —sujeto a la recien llegada del brazo y juntas caminaron al jardín.

«Gracias» pensó al ver a las dos chicas cruzando el umbral, lo que menos quería era un interrogatorio de parte de esa rubia.

—¿Dónde está Sai? —hablo Sakura después de inspeccionar el lugar.

—Se fue con Kiba por más botellas —Chouji explico mientras se seguía llenando la boca de carne.

—¿Alguien puede ayudarle a Ino a bajar una caja? —miro a los presentes.

—Yo no puedo, estoy comiendo y si me esfuerzo me puede dar un dolor en el costado —rápidamente contesto Chouji quien quería ayudar pero si se levantaba Karui ya no lo dejaría comer— Naruto.

—Yo cuido a Hinata-chan —acaricio el voluminoso vientre de la mujer.

—Yo voy —para sorpresa de todos Shikamaru se levantó y sin esperar respuesta camino en dirección a la cocina.

Suspiro y miro a la rubia subida en el borde de la mesa en puntitas intentando alcanzar una caja.

—Te tengo —dijo al sostener a la chica quién había resbalado cuando la mesa se había movido por su peso.

—Gracias —suspiro aliviada al ser detenida de un fuerte impacto, levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a su salvador— ¿Shika?

—Me dijeron que necesitabas ayuda —hábil y con una rapidez sorprendente Shikamaru ya tenía la caja entre sus manos— debes tener más cuidado en tu condición.

—Shika yo...

—Ino lo lamento —interrumpio a la chica.

—¿Qué? —en su interior sintió nerviosismo ante las palabras del chico quien dejaba la caja sobre la mesa.

—Siento haberte golpeado, no es escusa pero estaba tan molesto que mi raciocinio se desvaneció.

—Esta bien, creo que Sai se las cobro —rio mientras sacaba su teléfono cerró los ojos, presiono el botón de desbloqueo para que la pantalla se iluminará y al hacerlo introdujo la contraseña y busco la fotografía.

—Problemática —murmuro al ver su foto con el golpe— ¿Cuándo?

—Las cámaras están vinculadas al teléfono y cuando llegaste capture la imágen —tomo el artefacto y antes de que la pantalla se suspendiera lo guardo en una bolsa oculta que tenía la falda de su vestido.

—Ino quiero que sepas que lo que te dije anoche sigue en pie, quiero hablar contigo pero no aquí.

—Shikamaru ya te dije que...

—Te estaré esperando donde ya sabes durante la hora de comida, de dos a tres de la tarde.

—No voy a ir —el solo escuchar sus palabras hizo que se le formará un nudo en la garganta.

—Cuando estés lista yo estaré ahí, todos los días hasta que hablemos —tomo la caja y salió al jardín.

Una vez que dejo la caja sobre la mesa Sai, quién ya había llegado con cajas repletas de botellas de sake, la abrió y saco pergaminos en blanco, tinta y pinceles.

—¿Para qué es esto? —hablo Karui tras recibir los objetos.

—Un juego donde deberán dibujar como piensan que será nuestro bebé.

—Sai —Ino hablo detrás de él después de escuchar su propuesta.

—Tranquila, pase lo que pase esto será un buen recuerdo —beso la frente de la chica y siguió repartiendo los objetos.

El tiempo paso rápido entre bromas, burlas y comparaciones de lo gracioso que se veía el dibujo de los inexpertos una vez que todos terminaron de realizar su idea de cómo sería los guardaron en sobres y los metieron a una caja.

—Helados —Ino colocó una charola y comenzó a repartirlos, sabía exactamente los gustos de todos.

—A Shikamaru no le gusta la vainilla —hablo Temari cuando Ino iba a dárselo al moreno.

—Claro que no le gusta el de vainilla sola —abrio una pequeña caja— debe tener fresas, nuez y un poco de chocolate —cuando termino de prepararlo se lo dió al chico con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —tomo el cono entre sus manos.

—No lo sabía —Temari miro al cabeza de piña mientras encogía los hombros y se llevaba el helado a la boca.

—Para Sai de fresa, coco rayado, trozos de chocolate y una pizca de canela —igual que hizo con el moreno se lo entrego y depósito un beso en la pálida mejilla del chico.

—¿A ti cuál te gusta? —hablo nuevamente Temari observando que todos tenían un cono.

—Cualquier sabor mientras tenga chocolate líquido —le respondió Shikamaru bajo la sorpresa de todos.

La tarde continuo entre música, alcohol y chistes, debido al ajetreo el cabello de Ino se había desatado y ahora caía sobre su espalda, a nadie parecía importarle, solo al Nara quién no dejaba de observar cada gesto que la chica hacia, le enloquecía su sonrisa, pucheros y gritos, procuro sentarse frente a ella para contemplarla y sonreia de medio lado al ver sus fallidos intentos por sujetarse el cabello que comenzaba a estorbarle.

Con sus manos Ino alizaba su cabellera y la sostenía para formar una coleta pero al momento de poner la liga está se rompía debido a lo pequeña que era.

A excepción de las mujeres, Sai y Shikamaru todos los presentes estaban ebrios y no se percataban de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, al menos eso pensaba el cabeza de piña quién rodeo la mesa y retiro las manos de la rubia de su cabeza.

Con movimientos delicados Shikamaru tomo cada mechón del rubio cabello y los alacio, por la suavidad de cada hebra se tomó su tiempo en acomodarlo y una vez que estuvieron todos en su lugar saco un listón de color violeta de su chaleco y se lo enredo para formar la coleta de la chica.

—Gracias —Ino dándole la espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue cuando noto las miradas puestas sobre él.

—No hay porque —debido a la incomodidad que sintió le hizo una seña a Temari para que se levantará— es momento de irnos —hizo una reverencia y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Gracias por venir —Ino y Sai agradecieron a los invitados que al igual que el moreno comenzaban a retirarse debido a lo tarde que era.

—Vamos a dormir —Sai cargo a Ino y la acomodo entre sus brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación, cerró la puerta y la colocó en la cama.

En completo silencio Ino se desnudo y se colocó la pijama, se dejó la coleta que Shikamaru le había hecho y con su mano acarició el listón.

«Solo espero que no tengas la piel oscura» fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormida.

\--

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

_

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer, como dije antes no fue por falta de inspiración sino por tiempo que no seguía esta historia y ahora que tuve un rato libre transcribi la historia alejándome de todos para que no me interrumpieran, espero les haya gustado y quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron un review

 **A-Mundane-Girl** muchas gracias por tu comentario, sin duda todo mi desprecio por Temari y Shikamaru creo que han convertido a Sai en alguien perfecto que merece Ino, pero aún así no daré mi brazo a torcer y nada ni nadie terminará con mi amor por el ShikaIno. En cuanto a las respuestas de lo que sucede a Ino temo decirte que demoraran en llegar XD aún tengo muchas ideas con esa conexión que hace Ino :p

Espero que el ShikaIno haya sido de tu agrado y no podía meter más sin involucrarme en Oc por eso el capítulo alterno. En verdad gracias por tus palabras, nos seguimos leyendo. Besitos

 ** _Paosu_** : gusto me da leerte, sin duda ambas sabemos dónde está nuestro amor y aunque Ino no está con él T.T no por eso debe ser desdichada ¿cierto?

No quemes más tu cabeza porque créeme aún sufrirá más con este trama XD

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos

 **Invitado** : (no se como llamarte porque no aparece tu nombre, espero no te moleste) me alegra y sorprenda que hayas leído el fic en dos días, concuerdo contigo no solo ese moretón merecía por todo lo que hizo pero ya veré cómo hacerlo sufrir.

Gracias por leer, besitos

y a quienes leen de manera incógnita, infinitas gracias. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos

y gracias a quienes lo leen de manera incógnita, espero les haya gustado

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	22. Capítulo 22

Lamento mucho la demora pero.las ideas no fluían y no quería hacer un capítulo aburrido, no quedo como esperaba pero estoy satisfecha con. el resultado.

Espero les guste

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

.

.

CAPITULO XXII

.

.

El sol golpeó su rostro, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se cambió de posición para poder dormir un poco más. Cuando su mente comenzó a poner más atención en su entorno escucho a lo lejos que alguien tarareaba.

—¿Ino? —abrió los ojos y se ayudo de su mano para palpar el colchón, se irguió para comprobar que la chica no estaba a su lado, miro el reloj y marcaba las 6:30.

Se quitó las cobijas de encima y se guío por el sonido de una dulce voz.

—Ino —miro a la chica que estaba lavando platos que se habían utilizado un día anterior en la fiesta— ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? solo han pasado cuatro horas —el pálido miro a su alrededor vislumbrando que todo estaba impecable, no había ningún rastro de que una fiesta se realizó en la casa.

—Se me espanto el sueño —se quitó los guantes de plástico y se acercó al chico.

—Vamos a la cama —extendió su mano para sostener la de la chica.

—Claro —sujeto la mano y juntos se fueron a la alcoba.

Ambos se recostaron e Ino miro lo rápido que Sai había regresado a su sueño, hizo un par de intentos cerrado los ojos pero al notar que era conducida a la cueva los abría rápidamente, una hora había pasado, suspiro y cerró los ojos.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

—Solo tú puedes ayudarnos.

«No de nuevo» Ino miro a los dos hombres frente a ella.

—Vamos.

Se sorprendió por la calma que sentía en su interior al estar al lado de esos sujetos. Miro en ambas direcciones y se percató de que no estaba en la cueva.

—¿Donde estamos? —alzo la voz para que la respondieran— ¡¿Donde estamos?! —grito para atraer la atención, jaloneo su brazo pero se detuvo cuando descubrió que su cuerpo no le respondía, solo caminaba cerca de ambos tipos.

—Este es tu trabajo ¿sabes qué hacer? —le extendio una pila de libros.

—Si —respondió automáticamente «no lo se» su temor incrementaba porque su cuerpo y su mente no se conectaban «¿Qué sucede aquí?» por lo regular cuando poseía un cuerpo su mente mandaba en el cuerpo y no sucedía lo contrario cómo está vez.

—Buena chica —le sonrieron y al instante salieron de la habitación.

A pesar de intentar tomar el control de la mente o liberarse de lo que suponía era su jutsu todo era en vano, era como si el portador no percibiera que ella estaba ahí.

Desanimada fijo la atención en lo que leía la chica.

—Puros e impuros —leyó del título y enarco una ceja ante tales conceptos.

Continúo esforzándose para poder zafarse de aquella técnica, se sentía prisionera, una marioneta sin derecho a nada, manipulada a voluntad.

Estaba agotada por lo que se dejó guiar, se mantuvo como espectadora, sin quererlo la información se adhería a su mente. Le parecía absurdo aquella investigación sobre la modificación de genes, creación de células y demás palabrería que parecían ilógicas.

Ella era médico y sabía que en ocasiones se relacionan estudios pero eso era una obsesión.

Cada que "su cuerpo" se levantaba se esforzaba por mirar su entorno, parecía una habitación pero la mesa con tubos, jeringas y planos de moléculas hacia que pareciera un laboratorio.

—¿Y bien? —la puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella entraron los dos hombres.

—Esto es fascinante —su voz demostraba emoción «¿Qué demonios?» su ansiedad incrementaba y fue cuando se dió cuenta, por el rabillo del ojo miro un espejo y de dió cuenta que no era ella.

—Ahora la práctica —la sujeto del brazo y caminaron por un pasillo oscuro, a lo lejos podía escuchar el llanto de mujeres, cada paso ese sonido aumentaba, por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba emocionado, la adrenalina corría por su sangre.

—Toma —el otro hombre le extendió un bisturi que ella tomo ansiosa.

«¡No!» Ino gritaba desesperada intentando frenar el andar del cuerpo.

—No sentirás nada —le hablo a la mujer que estaba inerte sobre una roca.

—No bromees, sabes que está muerta —un hombre a su lado la empujo para que se apresurará.

—No me presionen —tomo la muñeca de la mujer para identificar el pulso— ¿Causa de muerte? —dejo el brazo en el costado del cuerpo y miro a ambos hombres.

—Si así quieres jugar —se encogió de hombros— muerte cerebral.

—¿Tiempo de gestación? —la chica comenzó a descubrir el vientre y fue cuando el pánico de Ino incremento.

—Siete meses.

—Perfecto —sonrió y con habilidad hizo una incisión en el abdomen bajo.

Ino está perpleja ante tal espectáculo , no es que ella no hiciera cesáreas pero el que la sangre no saliera en borbotones le causaba un gran impacto «No debe tener mucho tiempo muerta» miro como la sangre comenzaba a cuagular.

—Ten cuidado con la placenta —un hombre hablo de golpe.

—Tsk ya lo sé Koga —tomo con ambas manos la placenta y con cuidado la coloco en un tubo donde cabía perfectamente.

—Bien —el hombre antes mencionado se acercó y con una jeringa tomo una muestra de sangre del feto— solo un ciudadano —menciono solo con mirar la sangre.

—Traeme un frasco.

Ino se esforzó por leer la etiqueta pero fue en vano. El hombre había introducido sangre en el frasco junto con otras sustancias que volvió a meter en la jeringa e inyectarlo en el feto.

—Solo nos queda esperar ... —Ino solo miro como los labios se movian pero no pudo escuchar o leerlos, perdió el conocimiento.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

—Mierda —sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos por el dolor que incrementaba— solo un sueño —miro sus manos y sonrió cuando reaccionaban a lo que ella mandaba.

Miro a su alrededor y al ver a Sai durmiendo busco el reloj e hizo una mueca al ver que solo había dormido una hora.

«Ahora a esperar» la voz resonó en su cabeza trayendo consigo la información que había leído.

Se levantó y corrió hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación que fungía como oficina, abrió un estante y saco su computadora, la dejo en la mesa y sin mirar la pantalla para no tener más visiones la encendió, coloco el brillo al máximo y comenzó a escribir toda la información que su memoria le dictaba.

Dividió el archivo en tres partes «ahora la práctica» uno correspondió a lo leído, otro a lo que sucedió y el último estaba en blanco.

—¿Qué hay que esperar? —con su dedo masajeando su sien intentaba recordar algo leído para saber la respuesta.

Mordió su labio inferior y se estiró para poder despejar su mente, pero nada hacia que pudiera recordar.

—7 meses —subrayo esa cantidad pensando que la conduciría a la respuesta.

«Confidencial» pensó mientras guardaba el archivo y le coloco contraseña, no quería que nadie lo leyera hasta no estar segura de lo que era. No quería alterar a nadie y no deseaba que un Ambu, o Sai, hiciera preguntas si ni ella misma sabía que ocurría.

Apago la máquina y la dejo en el estante, salió y cerró con llave la puerta.

Al pasar por la puerta de su alcoba de un vistazo comprobó que el chico aún dormía, cuidadosamente cerró la puerta y siguió su camino, el dolor que sentía en su cabeza le recordaba que no podría dormir si lo hacía solo lograría que la molestia incrementará.

Contemplo su alrededor, suspiro al ver que no había nada que hacer, miro con curiosidad los papeles en la mesita de la sala y los tomo entre sus manos.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —miro los sobres y el tenue nombre de su autor.

Abrió cada uno y los coloco sobre la mesa, al ser instruida por un experto en dibujo tenía la manía por observar los detalles y las líneas.

—Este debe ser de Kiba —miro el dibujo con exageración en los trazos— siempre tan agresivo —dejo el dibujo junto a los demás.

Contemplo cada imagen y debatía en su mente si molestarse o alegrarse por las creaciones de sus amigos.

—Todos confabulan en mi contra —hizo un puchero al ver los dibujos de niñas, con ojos, piel y cabello diferente, le pareció adorable que todos hicieran niñas para llevarle la contraria— Shikana —tomo entre sus manos una imagen de la pequeña hija que hubiera tenido y de quién soño.

La piel no era tan pálida, cabello oscuro y ojos azules, era exactamente igual a la niña; se maldijo por haber quitado el nombre de los autores hasta que descubrió una S en la orilla inferior izquierda.

—¿Sai? —con su dedo delineo el trazo y negó con la cabeza al recordar que la firma del pálido era un ave o en creaciones significativas una flor— Shikamaru —soltó el dibujo por la impresión y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Ino —al ver que la chica dió un pequeño salto por la impresión se acerco— tranquila soy yo —la tomo de los hombros y cuando la chica le sonrió se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y el tuyo? —miro como el chico guardaba los trabajos en su sobre correspondiente.

—Justo donde esta el tuyo —la miro y le sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—En la mente —con su dedo índice le dió un delicado golpe en la nariz a la chica.

—Chistoso.

—¿Quieres plasmar a nuestro bebé?

«Nuestro bebe» por alguna extraña razón sintió presión en su pecho.

—¿Ino? —la miro y espero a que le respondiera.

—Sabes que soy pésima para eso —se levanto— ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Esperemos un poco más —miro hacia el reloj de pared— vamos a tenerte invitados —ni bien había terminado de hablar el timbre sonó.

—¿Quiénes? —camino hacia la puerta y miro la pantalla donde se reflejaban las personas al otro lado de la puerta— ¿En serio? —se giro para mirar al pálido— mejor no se hubieran ido.

—Bienvenidos —ignoro el comentario de la chica y abrió la puerta.

El barullo dió inicio mientras los invitados que habían estado un día anterior tomaban sus lugares y organizaban el desayuno.

—Todavía hay comida de ayer —Sai saco los recipientes del refrigerador y los puso en la parrilla del jardín.

—Dejame hacerlo —Chouji se coloco a un lado y con las pinzas empezó a mover la carne entusiasmado.

—¿Y las bebidas? —Kiba cerró la nevera desilusionado por no encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Te las terminaste —Ino golpeó el brazo del chico.

—Auch —se sobó la zona afectada— Iré por más —no espero por una respuesta cuando salió corriendo en búsqueda de su preciado líquido.

Después del almuerzo se dividieron mujeres y hombres, estos se fueron al sótano donde se acondicionó como sala de juegos y las mujeres se quedaron en el jardín.

—Ino ¿No vas a comer? —Karui le extendemos dió una bandeja con golosinas.

—No tengo hambre, gracias —le sonrió ante el gesto.

—Ahora que está embarazada va a cuidar más aún su figura —Temari tomo un malvavisco y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Ino —la pelirrosa se acercó con un libro entre sus manos— ¿Qué son los puros e impuros? —coloco el libro en la mesa y la rubia abrió los ojos.

—¿De dónde lo agarraste? —lo tomo entre sus manos admirandolo con detenimiento, la información era exacta a la que había leído en su sueño.

—Estaba tirado ahí —señalo el librero.

—Es una investigación que los clanes han hecho por años —localizo la página donde había un diagrama— los puros son los herederos que mantienen la técnica del Clan y los impuros si se combinan las técnicas de dos clanes —miro la confusión de sus amigas y decidió dar un ejemplo— como si juntaramos un Hyuga con un Uchiha, la línea sucesoria tendría distrofias por la presencia de otra habilidad.

—¿Tu por qué estás investigando eso? —Karui detuvo a la rubia.

—No lo investigo es una información que se conoce desde hace tiempo.

—¿Por quiénes?

—Por los ancianos del consejo de cada Clan que con sus tradiciones quieren mantener la herencia.

—Entonces un Nara y un Yamanaka no podrían congeniar ¿cierto? el matrimonio sería mal visto por el clan y los herederos no desarrollarían por completo su habilidad.

—Tienes razón Temari, justo es eso.

—Pues actualmente con esta nueva generación ¿los clanes siguen siendo puros?

—Si —Ino se levantó de la mesa —ire por bebidas.

Al entrar a la cocina cerró la puerta y se recargo, el asombro por saber que tenía el mismo libro y el comentario de Temari hacia que su dolor de cabeza incrementará.

«No necesito que me sigan recordando lo de Shika» tomo algunos recipientes con hielo y los vacío en un recipiente más grande y justo cuando iba a tomar las botellas con agua y saborizantes se quedó petrificada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No Shika, gracias —continuo con su cometido ignorando la mirada que se clavaba en ella— ¿Necesitas algo? —junto ponqué iba a ocupar en una bandeja.

—Vasos —noto la incomodidad de la chica por lo que desvío su mirada— Y una charla —supo por la mirada de la chica que lo último no lo podría cumplir por la gente que los rodeaba.

—Ven —para sorpresa del moreno la chica salió de la habitación y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban los demás.

—Ino ¿Quieres un poco? —Kiba levantó una botella a modo de burla mientras la chica abría un estante y sacaba las copas solicitadas por Shikamaru.

—Claro —la chica se acercó, coloco los vasos en la mesa y tomo el vaso de Sai para llevarlo a su boca.

—Espera —Kiba se levantó alarmado pero la reacción de Ino fue más rápida y de un solo sorbo vacío el líquido que contenía la copa.

—Disfruten caballeros —Ino dejo el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y salio bajo la confusión de todos.

—¿Por qué la dejaste? —Shikamaru miro con furia a Sai.

—Porque mis bebidas no tienen alcohol, le prometí que no bebería si ella no podía —el chico se encogió de hombros y volvió a preparar su bebida sin alcohol.

«Problematico» Shikamaru apretó los dientes mientras se sentaba, mirando con recelo al pálido.

—Que estemos embarazadas no significa que no podamos beber —la rubia apareció con copas y hielo.

—Ino sabes que no...

—No seas agua fiestas frente, solo son jugos y té —sirvió en cada copa y se las extendió a cada una— Brindemos por la nueva generación —alzo la copa y las demás se unieron al brindis.

La tarde continuo e Ino intentaba que Temari no siguiera con sus comentarios hirientes que solo abrían heridas.

—¿Sabes como llamaras a tu bebé? —Hinata, después de guardar un constante silencio decidió iniciar otro tema.

—No es un bebé Hina es un producto pero Sai y yo aún no sabemos.

—Porque no lo planeaban —Temari murmuró antes de terminar su bebida.

—Exacto —Ino le sonrió— pero al hablar con sus esposos y saber que no querían más hijos...

—Te preocupaste.

—No, en realidad no me importó —se encogió de hombros— no es que fuera tradición que las generaciones continúen los mismos pasos, en realidad no quería tener hijos.

—Que dices cerda —Sakura golpeo la espalda de su amiga.

—Frente he visto lo que ocurre con las kunoichi Yamanaka y no tengo ansias por seguir ese destino.

—¿Cuál destino? —Hinata miro confundida a la chica, el ser madre no eximía de responsabilidades, ni cumplir con sus sueños.

—Al manipular mentes se inicia el entrenamiento desde pequeños y desde que se engendrá el feto el cerebro de una Yamanaka realiza una conexión para fomentar el desarrollo de esta habilidad.

—No entiendo —Temari alzó las manos para parar un discurso que solo daría vueltas y no llevaría a una respuesta concreta.

—Nos volvemos locas —soltó de tajo— la conexión provoca alucinaciones y alteración en el chakra ¿por qué crees que mi madre no siguió trabajando como ninja? no es por el amor de ser ama de casa, bloquearon su habilidad para evitar que se provocará daño.

—Daño ¿Cómo?

—Las alucinaciones que tenía era de alguien que la seguía y me querían dañar, ella se escondía o entraba a las mentes de los aldeanos para saber quién era el culpable... —guardo silencio— cuando bloquearon su técnica borraron la memoria de todos y nadie sabe la razón del porqué lo hicieron.

—Algo grave sucedió —hablo Sakura.

—Tal vez, después de que nací liberaron su técnica pero se le dificulta hacerlo y por eso es florista y una de casa —les sonrió a todas «Yo no quiero terminar así»

—Ino tu eres una excelente kunoichi y eso no te pasará.

—Gracias Hinata —alzo su cabeza y miro el reflejo de la ventana frente a ella, vislumbrando a Koga sentado observando al feto «Eso espero»

...

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

...

¿Qué les pareció? con la nueva actualización de esta app puedo actualizar más rápido, pero no prometo nada porque siempre que lo hago salen imprevistos.

Gracias por leer.

Besitos


	23. Capitulo 23

Estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo de este long fic, espero les guste.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

.

CAPITULO XXIII

.

.

...

—Karui si sigues comiendo en exceso le harás daño al bebé —la voz de Temari saco a todas de sus pensamientos.

—Y recuerda que falta poco —Sakura acaricio el abultado vientre de la chica— Ino ¿no le dirás nada? —se giro a mirar a su amiga quien siempre hablaba sobre la importancia de alimentación y no caer en exceso.

—Tsk, déjenla en paz traerá al mundo a un nuevo Akimichi —sonrio divertida al ver la reacción de las demás chicas.

—Estas bromeando —Temari se cruzó de brazos.

—No, ya lo dije antes la técnica y línea sucesoria causan estragos desde la formación del feto, los Akimichi utilizan las proteínas y carbohidratos para su técnica y sin alimento no podrían hacerlo.

—Asi que déjenme en paz, estoy fortaleciendo el Clan —Karui extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar un recipiente con yogurth— Quisiera chocolate —hablo después de no encontrar a la vista lo que provocaba que se le hiciera agua la boca.

—Yo lo traigo —Ino se levanto y se dirigió a la sala donde los chicos estaban, que mejor lugar para tener algo dulce que disfrutar mientras se relajaba.

—No lo esperaba —escucho a Naruto narrando algo— fue una grata sorpresa, toda la organización y el resultado me hizo sentir un tonto al no pensarlo desde el principio.

—Creo que lo mejor de un hijo es cuando te enteras que está por venir —Shikamaru bebía de su trago para ocultar su sonrojo.

—¿Qué me dices tú Sai? —Chouji dió una palmada en el hombro del chico— ¿Cómo te dijo Ino que serías padre?

Tanto Ino como Sai quedaron en silencio recordando aquel suceso.

« _—Ahora te lo diré... sé que pensaras que es una broma, que no es tuyo y quiero que sepas que respetaré tu desición —limpio el rastro de lágrimas y se separó un poco del chico para poder hacer contacto visual— Sai yo... —guardo silencio al sentir las manos del chico limpiando sus mejillas. Suspiró y maldijo por lo bajo, todo su plan se había ido por la borda, sus amigos y esa bruja habían hecho que todo saliera mal. La duda comenzó a albergar su ser, para disminuir esa sensación se abrazo y desvió la mirada— Yo estoy embarazada —al no escuchar palabra del joven volteo su cabeza para ver su expresión. Sonrió por lo bajo al ver que su pálido rostro no daba señales de lo que pasaba, respiro y espero a que el chico saliera del ensimismamiento al que había entrado.»_

Ino sacudió su cabeza e hizo un para de sellos para manipular la mente del chico albergando un recuerdo que compartir, no quería que nadie supiera lo que ocurrió, en especial Shikamaru.

En cuanto termino su técnica entro a la habitación para que el pálido tuviera oportunidad de procesar la información.

—Chouji la futura Akimichi quiere chocolate —le arrebato de la mano la botella.

—Ino.

—Shh —con su dedo índice le dió la señal para que se callará y al ver que el chico no iba a protestar salió de ahí.

Cerro la puerta y se recargo para escuchar la respuesta de Sai, mordió su labio inferior y espero unos segundos para arreglar su semblante.

—Toma Karui —dejo la botella frente a la chica y tomo su lugar.

—Llegas a tiempo para que les cuente cómo di la noticia —Karui agradeció por la botella y se aclaró la garganta para narrar.

«¿Enserio?» Ino miro confundida a la chica, era extraño que todos hablarán de ese tema.

—Chouji quería salir a comer pero yo tenía todo listo y cambiarlo por un delicioso banquete de carne no me daría oportunidad —dio un bocado de un panecillo que tenía en la mano y continuo— le di mi idea de cenar en casa, le di un menú hecho por Ino —sonrio en complicidad con la chica— se que le pareció extraño pero no me dijo nada. Entre la comida había puré, papillas, leche y una galleta de la fortuna.

—¿Chouji no protesto? —Sakura se mantuvo incrédula.

—¡No! ¿Pueden creerlo? yo esperaba algún reclamo o cambio de planes pero él lo acepto, supongo que por mi idea de comer saludable y que yo me mantuviera en mi peso, en fin, se comió todo crei que lo había averiguado pero solo pidió la galleta de la fortuna —solto una carcajada al recordar el rostro de Chouji quien suplicaba por comida— Al abrirla vio el mensaje y se emocionó.

—¿Qué decía el mensaje? —Hinata se mostró fascinada con la historia.

—Deberas moderar tu apetito porque viene un Akimichi en camino y deberás compartir —Ino hablo sorprendiendo a todas.

—Que hermoso mensaje —hablo Ten Ten y todas se soltaron a reír— ¿Cómo lo hiciste tu Temari?

—Hice un rompecabezas —al mirar la cara de confusión de las chicas continuo marrando— para motivarlo Ino me sugirió dañar su ego y en la tapa decía "Ni el más inteligente Nara podrá resolverlo" aunque por el trabajo lo armó en dos días.

—¿Cuantas piezas tenía el rompecabezas? —Sakura miro extrañada a la chica al escuchar el tiempo.

—100 —Ino saco la lengua a modo de burla.

—¿Qué era la imagen? —Sakura continuo externando sus dudas.

—El símbolo del Clan y un letrero que decía "La inteligencia no supera la naturaleza ni el afecto, deberás usar tu ingenio para ayudar a la descendencia del Clan" —Temari hacia señas con su dedo para recordar las palabras exactas.

—Yo hubiera querido ver la reacción de Sasuke, le mandé un pergamino que al abrirlo tenía la prueba de embarazo y por si no había entendido al desatar el sello saldrían objetos de bebés.

—Supongo que la noticia le impacto porque al día siguiente llegó a la aldea —Ino le dió un golpe a Sakura recordando la escena que hizo en el hospital.

—Si —Sakura sonrió al recordarlo— ¿Tu Hinata?

—Etto... —jugó con sus dedos intentando recordar el momento.

—Busqueda de tesoros —Ino susurró para que la chica tuviera por donde comenzar.

—Deje un pañuelo el la manija de entrada con un mensaje donde Naruto-kun debia encontrar objetos, pensé que dese el biberón se daría cuenta pero lo supo cuando me encontró en el baño con la prueba de embarazo.

—Es un idiota —Ino hizo el comentario que provocó que todas rieran.

—Supongo que tu Ino al darnos tan maravillosas ideas hiciste algo mucho mejor para dar la noticia —Temari dirigió su mirada a la rubia.

—Si Ino ¿Qué hiciste tú? —Sakura miro a su amiga emocionada.

Ino suspiró y recordando lo que le había dicho a Sai empezó a hablar.

—Nada resultó como con ustedes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Hinata miro a la chica.

—Al no saber qué día regresaría Sai solo dejé los resultados en la mesa de la sala y cuando regrese a casa el estaba sentado con el sobre en la mano —se encogió de hombros y bufo frustrada.

—Teniendo miles de ideas no puedo creer que la vida de ninja arruinará ese momento tan especial —Temari miro con recriminación a la rubia— ¿Han tenido momentos como pareja?

—¿Qué cosas dices Temari? si Ino y Sai no tuvieran esos momentos ella no estaría preñada —Karui sonrió burlona.

La tarde continuo entre pláticas y comida hasta que llegó el momento en que todos se fueron.

—¿Vamos a descansar? —Ino alzó la voz para que el chico que lavaba los trastes la escuchará.

—Enseguida voy.

Ino subió las escaleras, estaba cansada, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y por más que intentará luchar contra el sueño este le había ganado.

«No sueñes nada» se dijo a si misma antes de dormir.

—¿Ino? —Sai entro a la habitación y al ver a la chica dormida se dirigió al armario para cambiarse de ropa, se metió a la cama recargando su peso a un costado y con su mano sostenía su cabeza mientras contemplaba a la chica.

—Ino —susurro al ver que fruncía el ceño y sus labios comenzaron a tiritar, acomodo las cobijas creyendo que tenía frío. Con su mano acaricio el vientre de la chica, se sobresalto al sentirlo rigido, las veces que lo había hecho no se comparaba la sensación— Creo que debo ponerme a estudiar —beso la frente de la chica y sin dejar de sostener el vientre se durmió.

...

—Koga esto no va a funcionar —el frío le calaba los huesos y sentía confusión «No de nuevo» miro a su alrededor y se encontró con el panorama al que comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

—Tiene que —con unos forceps saco al feto que estuvo observando.

—Como quieras, pero lo hemos intentado varias veces en vano —el feto estaba en un trance con los ojos abiertos, Ino miro horrorizada como su cuerpo se movía a voluntad y con una aguja saco una muestra de sangre, lo coloco en un recipiente con liquido azul.

—¿y? —el hombre se acercó a ella.

—Te dije que no funcionaría —alzo el frasco, que seguía teniendo el mismo color, para que el hombre lo viera.

—Maldita sea —con una de sus manos tomo al feto.

—Podríamos intentar desde la concepción para que ... —antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar se quedó en shock al ver que el hombre azotó contra una pared al feto provocando que su cabeza explotará

...

—No —Ino se despertó con el pulso acelerado y por inercia sujeto su vientre con ambas manos, inhaló y exhaló para controlar su respiración y paso ambas manos por su rostro— ya no puedo más —se sentó al borde de la cama y con cuidado de no despertar a Sai al soltarse de su agarre «Para que los genes estén desde el inicio y crear ninjas»

Corrio apresurada hasta donde estaba la computadora, busco el archivo y comenzó a escribir la hipótesis de lo que se podría hacer e información que rondaba su mente. Perdió la noción del tiempo escribiendo, el cansancio provocaba que sus ojos se cerrarán.

—No te duermas —golpeo la mesa y se levanto para no sucumbir ante el sueño.

Guardo la información y apagó la computadora, al salir de la habitación sonrió al ver que el sol comenzaba a aparecer, salió a contemplar el jardín, necesitaba despejar sus dudas.

Tomo la regadera y comenzó a pasar entre los huertos de su jardín.

—¿Estaré enloqueciendo? —susurro al aire.

«Recuerda lo que dijo Inoichi»

—Debes salir de aquí ¿Pero es precisamente por eso que no se si confiar? mi papá murió no habría posibilidad de que el me previniera —tomo sus tijeras y corto los tallos secos de una flor— Fuiste tu —alzo la mirada enfocando a un punto inexistente.

«Pensé que no vendrías»

—Tuve que ¿Qué puedo hacer? —mordio su labio inferior— ya no quiero soñar con esto tengo miedo.

«Piensa cuando fue que comenzó ¿Qué hiciste? y al saberlo deberás arreglarlo»

—¿Qué hice? —se recostó en el pasto contemplando los colores del cielo que cambiaban por el amanecer— le estoy negando la felicidad, vivo en una mentira yo debo de... —se cayó abruptamente al sentir la presencia de alguien.

—¿Ino? —el pálido se asomó al jardín al escuchar una voz femenina, al no ver a la chica salió a averiguar.

—Aqui estoy —alzo un poco la voz para que la localizará, se sentía cansada como para levantarse.

—¿Todo bien? —se sentó a un lado de la chica quien estaba recostada y con los ojos cerrados.

—Sai —abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente— lo siento —se levantó y abrazo al chico quien se mostraba confundido.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te duele algo? —intento separar a la chica quien comenzaba a sollozar.

—Por querer lo que soñé te he negado lo que en realidad querías, se que soy una materialista y ví nuestro bienestar económico antes de lo que realmente importaba yo...

—Ino tranquila —la separó y limpio las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la chica— te tengo a ti y tendremos un bebé es lo único que me importa, lo económico, la casa y seguridad es alterno y un beneficio futuro. No hiciste nada malo, no te disculpes —sujeto la mandíbula de la chica con un dedo para levantar su cabeza y sellar con un beso— te amo.

«Sigues siendo una tonta, aunque arregles las cosas con él cuando termines todo lo arruinaras» la voz gritaba dentro de su mente haciendo que el sollozo de Ino se prolongará.

...

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

...

Gracias por leer ¿Qué creen que sucede ¿Por qué Ino habla con alguien en su subconsciente? ¿Habra momentos ShinaIno? ¿Habra algún fic alterno en el siguiente capítulo? cuénteme sus deseos (tal vez los cumpa) y sin más lamento la demora, me alegraron mucho sus comentarios y como o puedo contestar porque no tengo la laptop y no se como desde la aplicación del SmartPhone lo haré aquí:

 **Luna** : concuerdo contigo, ellos tenían mucha química y debian quedarse juntos pero la mente insensible de las personas no nos lo permitieron :(

En verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras :) me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado.

 **Paosu** : hola hermosa, yo aquí he andado quien desapareció fuiste tú :p tienes razón yo tampoco encuentro historias nuevas pero eso me motiva a esmerarme y tener más ideas pero el tiempo no me deja :( por eso estoy reeditando algunos fics ShikaIno

 **Jamie Black 5:** no sabes la emocion que siento al recibir tus comentarios, espero que sigas siendo paciente y este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **A-Mundane-Girl:** creo que todas nos volveremos locas igual que ella, esto de no tener tiempo de escribir me deprime :( y por eso tengo varias escenas ShikaIno y fics alternos que espero te gusten. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da mucha alegría y me llena de emoción el leerte

Gracias a quienes leen de manera incógnita.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	24. Capitulo 24

Hola al fin pude poner orden.

Algunas aclaraciones, está voz a sido aprticipe desde el capítulo 10 y para comprender mejor pueden, si así lo desean, leer el fic titulado "Habla con las flores" como saben no es necesario para entender la historia.

Sin más que aclarar espero les guste

—Dialogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

.

.

CAPITULO XXIV

.

.

.

...

—¿Estas mejor? —Sai limpio el rastro de salinas del rostro de la chica cuando su respiración se había normalizado y los sollozos habían desaparecido.

«Estaremos mejor cuando te vayas»

—No —en automático respondió a lo que había escuchado en su cabeza.

—¿Qué tienes? —el chico ayudo a levantarse.

—Me duele la cabeza —cerro los ojos y colocó sus dedos índice en sus cienes ejerciendo presión.

«¿Vas a volver a callarme?»

«Si, ya no soporto esto»

«¿Cómo lo harás si el medicamento es muy fuerte? y por si no lo sabes dañaras a eso en tu vientre»

—Ino —el chico le hablo para que lo mirará pero cuando ella lo hizo quedó pasmado debido a que sus ojos habían perdido luz, sintió que no era ella— ¿Ino?

—Estoy bien, solo que ya no lo soporto —desvio la mirada del chico y se metió a la casa, subió las escaleras cerrando los ojos para que el reflejo del cristal no provocará aún más el dolor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —miro a la chica quién se desnudaba y se perdía tras la puerta de su armario.

—Ire a entrenar para despejar la mente y bajar un poco el dolor.

—Sakura dijo que no debías esforzarte.

—Tranquilo, en cuanto empiece a sentirme mal regresaré —salio vistiendo un atuendo deportivo con una sudadera gruesa de él.

—¿Ese suéter? —sentado sobre la cama no apartó la mirada de la chica quién buscaba en su cajón un paquete de medicinas.

—Tengo frío —susurro sin dejar de buscar.

—Ino el medicamento de eso es muy fuerte —se levantó para quitar el frasco de las manos de la chica.

—Ya se —se tumbo en la cama recriminandose por lo que iba a hacer— pero ya no puedo con esto, no las he tomado desde que supe del embarazo y el dolor aumenta —cubrio su rostro con ambas manos, si bien estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña a los dolores de cabeza debido a su técnica también se había hecho dependiente a las pastillas.

—Debemos encontrar otra forma —giro el frasco para leer los ingredientes del medicamento— ¿Quién las prescribió? —se sentó a un lado de la chica al no encontrar lo que buscaba en el frasco, por amigos y madre de la chica sabía que el medicamento que la mujer usaba era fuerte pero hasta ese momento no le había interesado intrometerse en su vida.

—El Clan —se levantó quedando frente al chico.

—¿Qué ocurre? —sonrio ligeramente al reconocer la mirada llena de vivacidad de la chica.

—Debe haber un libro —saco una caja de su armario y comenzó a sacar libros de su Clan— mi madre.

—¿Ella lo tiene?

—Debe, iré por él —con la rapidez que la caracteriza llegó a la puerta y antes de girar la manija la voz del chico la detuvo.

—Yo iré —puso su mano sobre la de la chica y se interpuso en su camino— aún es temprano como para que quieras desayunar entonces ve a entrenar, yo iré por el libro y nos vemos aquí para comer juntos ¿esta bien?

—Gracias —alzo sus brazos para poder alcanzar el cuello del chico y bajar su cabeza a su altura para poder besar sus labios.

Sai rodeo su cintura y la atrajo hacia el para profundizar el beso, cuando la chica aumento la velocidad del beso y mordiendo ligeramente sus labios el deslizó su dedo índice por debajo del suéter descubriendo que la chica solo traía un top, cuando sujeto la cintura con ambas manos sintió a la chica apartarse.

—Ino estás helada.

—Tu estás helado —le recrimino molesta por la temperatura del chico, con sus manos hizo fricción en la zona donde el chico la había tocado para calentarse, su tacto lo había sentido como un hielo quemandole la piel.

—Vamonos —abrio la puerta y dejó pasar a la chica y el detrás de ella.

Sabiendo que Sai no la vería cerro los ojos al bajar de las escaleras y se maldijo al alzar la vista y notar el espejo cerca de la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos.

—Nos vemos en un rato —se sorprendió de la velocidad en que lo hizo, beso al chico y salió corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias al entrenamiento Ambu y el poco interés que tenía en la gente él caminaba sin levantar sospechas, los pensamientos habían bloqueado cualquier sensación exterior y haciendo que su mente se concentrará en lo sucedido con la chica.

No podía comprender lo que sucedía, desde su embarazo Ino ha estado extraña, por las bolsas debajo de sus ojos sabia que ella no dormia, estaba muy distante.

«Le estoy negando la felicidad, vivo en una mentira yo debo...» negó con su cabeza al recordar las palabras de la chica, no comprendía como ella lo había percibido y callarse abruptamente.

¿Con quién hablaba? ¿De quién hablaba? ¿Quién no era feliz ante los ojos de ella?

«Shikamaru» apretó los puños cuando a su mente vinieron imágenes de ellos dos juntos, desde que Temari le había advertido él también vio a la chica más cerca del moreno «¿Podría ser su hijo?» se detuvo en seco cuando pensó en las posibilidades del padre del producto que la chica llevaba en su vientre.

—Sai, querido pasa por favor.

El chico abrió los ojos al girar su cabeza y descubrir que había llegado a la floristería y la mujer a quien buscaba estaba detrás del mostrador.

—Hola —se acerco a la mujer e hizo una reverencia.

—¿Cómo esta Ino? —pregunto alarmada por el semblante del chico.

—Fue a entrenar —hablo rápidamente al percibir que la mujer frente a él estaba alarmada— pero tiene fuertes dolores de cabeza.

—Debia pasar —hablo tranquila mientras cerraba la tienda y le pedía al chico que pasará a la casa.

Sai se quedó en la sala esperando a que la mujer apareciera. Giro su cabeza y le causo curiosidad la cantidad de fotos que adornaban una pared, en todas ellas aparecía Ino y su padre.

—Siempre fueron muy unidos —la mujer saco de los pensamientos al chico y colocó un libro en la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —se acerco y se sorprendió por el grosor y tamaño del libro.

—Una clasificación de flores y plantas con beneficios y uso.

—¿De qué servirá? —miro confundido a la mujer, sabía que los Yamanaka eran expertos en el ambito de jardinería y no veía sentido al libro.

—Manipular la mente no es fácil, puede correr el riesgo de enloquecer o perder la memoria. Cada Yamanaka tiene diferentes sintomas dependiendo el poder y la capacidad de control, en el caso de Ino la migraña supera cualquier dolor.

—¿Y el medicamento? —sabia que si quería obtener información esa mujer era la única que podia aclararle las dudas.

—Es especial, con el Clan Nara y sus laboratorios tenemos un trato, además de la alianza, forman medicamentos especiales para nuestro Clan a partir de las plantas y es por eso que Ino siempre tiene medicamento. Se seleccionan plantas a partir de los síntomas, con Ino son analgésicos y tranquilizantes.

—¿Tranquilizantes?

—La mente es un mundo complejo, si no tienes cuidado puedes perderte.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Desde el nacimiento los niños están bajo observación para saber el momento en que su mente comienza a cambiar y poder entrenarlos, con Ino tuvimos algunos problemas porque nos enteramos demasiado tarde cuando su jutsu comenzó a funcionar, se aisló, ya no hablaba con las flores, al menos no que pudiéramos escucharla y con lo que pasó en el embarazo creemos que una entidad se creó dentro de ella.

—¿Hablar con las flores? ¿Qué entidad?

—No estamos cómodos con que personas intenten decifrarnos y manipulen nuestra mente ¿Crees que la jardinería es solo un hobby? las flores perciben los sentimientos y por medio de estas sabemos si la persona está bien o no con los cuidados que le dan.

—No logro entender.

—Las flores sienten y escuchan, son como nuestros analistas y si no hablan nos sentimos seguros, tenemos una persona encargada de escuchar las conversaciones. Sabe el momento en que un Yamanaka recurre a las flores y el también escucha para valorar la condición mental, nadie lo descubre pero Ino... —desvio la mirada del chico.

—¿Qué oocurre?

—Es un secreto que solo el líder guarda, nadie sabe de la existencia de otros oídos pero Ino lo supo desde pequeña y sus conversaciones son en silencio, usa su mente y creíamos que alguien mas la manipulaba.

—¿La presencia?

—Si, en ocasiones pude escuchar algunas palabras de su conversación con las flores pero aunque me mantuviera alejada ella guardaba silencio. Aún no podemos saber cómo lo hace, con cualquier presencia ella se detiene.

—¿Ino cambió su comportamiento por la presencia?

—Si, ya no era la niña alegre que todos conocíamos y fue entonces cuando lo supimos. Esa presencia la estaba matando por lo que Ibikki intervino y fue cuando se le empezaron a dar medicamentos. Ella decía que era su amigo, imaginario por supuesto, pero con la medicina él desapareció e Ino regreso a la normalidad.

«¿Esa presencia regreso?» recordó nuevamente los cambios que la chica ha tenido y su conversación.

—Espero que ella pueda crear un medicamento con esto, debes vigilar la lista porque por el dolor cambie algunas y aquí hay plantas abortivas.

—Estare al tanto —tomo el libro y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Sai —espero a que el chico volteará para continuar— intenta escuchar cuando ella hablé con las flores.

—Asi lo haré —hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

Retomo su andar lento y desinteresado, saco el móvil de su chaleco y vio que la conversación con la mujer se había prolongado más de lo que había sentido.

—3:30 pm —murmuro maldiciendose por haber faltado al acuerdo con Ino pero al comprobar que no tenía llamadas ni mensajes supuso que la chica también se había demorado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A diferencia de la mañana miro con mayor atención cada puesto y persona. Detuvo su andar al sentir vibrar el artefacto que apenas había guardado, miro confundido el contacto que intentaba comunicarse con él.

—¿Temari? —escucho atento mientras su rostro se ensombrecia— voy para allá —guardo el móvil y salto por los tejados.

Al salir de la casa a toda velocidad Ino prefirió ir por los tejados para evitar mirar cualquier reflejo.

«¿ya no quieres hablar conmigo?»

—No me eres de ayuda.

«Porque no lo quieres. Podría ayudarte a sacar a esos tipos de tu mente»

—¿Cómo?

«Pero tu no lo quieres»

—Deja de bromear ya no quiero esto.

«No te mientras Ino sabes perfectamente que esto te gusta, tienes acceso a la información que nadie más conoce y eso te excita. Es un caso que sabes que solo tú puedes resolver y no te detendras gasta hacerlo»

—No es verdad.

«Entonces deja sacarlo de tu menye»

—¡No!

«¿A dónde nos llevará esto Ino?»

—Quiero saberlo.

«Yo no y sé que por eso vas a dormirme otra vez»

—Es por mi dolor de cabeza, no es por ti.

«Cuidanos»

—Lo haré.

Abrió los ojos y saltó astutamente a un árbol al descubrir que por poco caia a un acantilado.

—Mierda —miro a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba lejos de la frontera de la aldea.

Saltó de un árbol a otro, lanzaba kunai en ocasiones para atravesar las hojas que caían de los árboles.

—Bien —se acerco para recuperar su kunai y comprobar que había cortado por la mitad la pequeña hoja.

Al llegar a la frontera de la aldea se detuvo para hacer ejercicios físicos que no dañarán su salud.

—Esta bien, terminamos por hoy —sujeto su vientre que se había puesto tenso— vamos a casa —miro la hora en su reloj e intento apresurar el paso al ver que había demorado— No llegaremos a tiempo —con su mano sosteniendo su vientre intento impulsarse para correr sobre las ramas de los árboles pero una punzada en su cabeza y mareo se lo pidieron.

Se arrodilló hasta que el malestar pasará.

—No por favor —sintio cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y sus párpados se cerraban a voluntad— maldita presión —se levantó sosteniendo un árbol y cálculo la distancia a la entrada más cercana, se recargo y miró hacia el cielo sonriendo al ver la cantidad de nubes.

Con esfuerzo dio un paso extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados para nivelarse y seguir caminando.

—Tranquilo —gimio al sentir aún más duro su vientre.

Al entrar a la aldea se sorprendió al no ver a nadie a quien pedir ayuda, su respiración se entrecortaba y sus ojos estaban pesados.

—¿Ino?

La chica escucho la voz a lo lejos y al girarse miró que la distancia entre la persona que la había llamado era escaza.

—Shika —susurro.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —camino hacia ella al ver la palidez y temblor de su cuerpo.

—Me voy a ... —sin poder más perdió el conocimiento y su cuerpo estuvo a escasos milimetros del piso cuando el chico la sostuvo.

—Ino —la acomodo entre sus brazos, retiro un mechón de su rostro y reviso su pulso— mujer problemática —la levantó entre sus brazos, saltó entre los tejados hasta llegar a su casa donde la depósito cuidadosamente en un sofá y la cubrió con una manta.

«Ino sufre problemas de presion» recordó las palabras de Sakura y el pálido por lo que decidió que era normal y la mantendría vigilada.

—Ino... —suspiro al sentarse en la pequeña mesa frente a la chica, Tomo su mano y acaricio su dorso— lamento todo lo sucedido, se que te hice sufrir y sé que te cause más dolor que el que yo sentía pero... —mordio su labio inferior y negó con su cabeza— esta no es la manera en que quiero conversar contigo —dirigio una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio.

Al cansarse de esa posición levantó con cuidado la cabeza de la rubia y se sentó para recargarla en sus piernas, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

—Shikamaru ¿estas en casa? —Temari entro a la residencia y se sorprendió de ver los zapatos del chico en la entrada.

Al no obtener respuesta se quitó las sandalias y entro a la sala.

—¡Shikamaru! —hablo fuerte al ver al Nara sentado en el sofá con Ino recostada sobre sus piernas.

—¿Temari? —abrio los ojos y al ver la molestia enmarcada en el rostro de la mujer paso por su mente la escena.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —se acerco para ver que la chica no se inmutaba— Ino — la movió sin obtener respuesta.

—Se desmayo ...

—¿Por qué no la llevaste al hospital? o mejor aún ¿Por qué no le hablaste a su madre o su esposo?

—No tengo su número —levanto la cabeza de la rubia para poner un cojín en su llugar, cuando la acomodo se levantó y camino hacia la cocina donde había ido la mujer.

Miro el reloj y se sorprendió por el tiempo que había pasado tan rápido y no se había inmutado por disfrutar estar con la presencia de la rubia quien miro de reojo antes de entrar a la cocina.

—Escucha tu esposa está en mi casa desmayada, Shikamaru la encontró y la trajo aquí, no sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado —pauso para escuchar a la persona— aquí esperamos.

—¿Con quién hablas? —Shikamaru le pregunto cuando la mujer había colgado el teléfono.

—Con la persona que tú debiste hablar antes de pensar traerla aquí.

Shikamaru iba a hablar pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

—Es rápido —Temari paso de largo para atender el llamado— pasa está en la sala.

—Gracias —a pesar del enojo que había sentido al saber con quién estaba Ino su sonrisa se mantuvo.

—Solo está dormida, se excedió en el entrenamiento y se terminó su chakra —Shikamaru hablo al ver a Sai frente a Ino acariciando su mejilla.

—Gracias —retiro la manta y la levantó acomodándola con cuidado de no despertarla, dirigió una mirada al moreno y camino hacia la puerta.

Salto entre los tejados para evitar miradas curiosas y aumento la velocidad hasta llegar a su casa, depósito a la chica en la cama y estuvo a punto de quitarle el suéter pero al sentir el frio cuerpo de la chica decidió dejarlo y la cubrió con la sábana y mantas de la cama.

—Ino —acaricio su mejilla— ¿A quién quieres hacer feliz?

...

...

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

...

...

Estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este capítulo ¿Cuanto más tardarán está linda pareja en hablar? ¿De qué hablarán? ¿Cuando actualízaré? XD

Espero les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a tod@s creo wue oficialmente regrese XD

Lamento la tardanza pero mi inspiración esta decidida a darme más ideas nuevas y se rehúsa a terminar los pendientes.

Sin más espero les guste.

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogos —

...

.

.

CAPITULO XXV

.

.

...

Ino apreto los párpados al sentir una punzada en su cabeza, intento percibir dónde estaba pero el silencio no era de ayuda. Relajo su semblante y se nego a abrir los ojos, se sentía descansada, tranquila y relajada tal y como se siente dormir despues de un día agotador.

—¿Me dormí? —susurró aun sin abrir los ojos.

«Vaya que lo hiciste»

Ino abrio los ojos y descubrió que aun seguía con la ropa que uso en el entrenamiento, acerco la sudadera a su nariz esperando que algún aroma le dijera donde estuvo.

«Me sigues ignorando ¿por qué no me preguntas a mi?»

—¿Lo sabes? —Ino hablo con incredulidad y burla— si yo duermo tu tambien.

«Solo quería que hablarás conmigo. Me siento feliz de que no tuvieramos esos sueños»

—Tambien yo —se quito las cobijas de encima y dudo un instante al sentir la fria temperatura de la habitación— ¿Cómo lo hicimos? —miro en dirección a la sombra mientras caminaba al baño.

«No lo se»

—¿Y así me serás de ayuda? —sonrió mientras abria la llave caliente, con su mano jugaba con el agua mientras se regulaba la temperatura.

«¿No usarás agua fria?» habló firme mientras la chica llenaba de jabón su cuerpo.

—La temperatura está perfecta, es tibia.

«Ino estás llenado de vapor la habitación y te estas poniendo roja»

Al escucharlo Ino cerro el agua, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y descubrió que tenia razón.

—Pero la siento tibia —susurro.

«Esto esta mal»

Ino tomo una toalla para envolver su cabello y tomó otra para secar su cuerpo, al sentir que la temperatura disminuia se apresuro en salir y buscar ropa en el armario.

Sujeto su cabello en una coleta después de ponerse un pantalón grueso y una chamarra. Miro su reflejo y arreglo la habitación, tendio la cama y abrio las cortinas. Se sorprendió por la cantidad de personas en las calles y la posición del sol.

—¿Qué hora es? —se mantuvo contemplando el panorama.

—Pasan de las cinco de la tarde —Sai se colocó a su lado y beso su frente— me tenias preocupado, estaba a punto de llevarte a urgencias.

—¿Por qué? —Ino se giró para quedar frente a él.

—¿Recuerdas qué pasó ayer? —la analizo de arriba abajo mirando la ropa de la chica.

—La fiesta —susurro.

—Despues de eso —se sentó en la cama y espero a que la chica hiciera lo mismo, no quería que al enterarse pudiera perder el conocimiento o hacer algo, el ventanal de la habitación no era lugar seguro.

—Desperte, limpie la casa, arregle el jardín, me recoste en el césped cuando tu llegaste y dije que iría a entrenar, me di cuenta que era tarde y me apresure a regresar, después yo... —cerro los ojos para poder recordar pero fue inútil.

—Te desmayaste —hablo para deshacer el silencio que se formó.

—¿Qué? —lo miro sorprendida y busco en la habitación la presencia para que le ayudará a recordar.

—Te excediste en el entrenamiento.

—No lo recuerdo —miro asustada al chico, su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

—Tranquila Ino —puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y beso sus labios.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —hablo después de corresponder el beso.

—Los Nara te encontraron y llevaron a su casa, despues me llamaron y te traje.

«¿Los Nara?» Ino miro confundida a Sai, intento analizar su rostro pero nada le daba respuesta.

—Y dormiste todo un dia —miro su reloj.

—¿Qué? —lo miro con sorpresa.

—Por eso vine, para saber si estabas despierta o llevarte al hospital. Creo que te exediste demasiado para agotar tu chakra.

—Creo que el embarazo hace que se termine más rápido —acaricio su vientre y sonrió de medio lado «Entonces los sueños utilizan chakra» mordio su labio y sonrió ampliamente al descubrir la respuesta para deshacerse de los sueños.

—Ya no irás sola —el chico puso su mano encima de la de Ino.

—Esta bien —sonrio y quito su mano para que Sai pudiera acariciar el vientre.

Sai sonrió ante la acción pero la abultada chamarra no le brindaba una sensación placentera como sentir su piel, llevo su mano debajo de la ropa y acaricio la piel.

—Estas frío —Ino hablo sin quitar su mano.

—Ino tu estas demasiado fría —se levantó en busca de un termómetro.

—Sai no necesito eso —hizo lo que el chico le pidio y se metió el termómetro en la boca.

—33 —dijo mirando el resultado del termómetro.

—Es muy raro —Ino vio el artefacto sorprendida, no había visto que la temperatura del termómetro marcara esa cantidad— tranquilo no me siento mal —tomo las manos del chico que la veia con preocupación.

—¿Estas segura?

—Tu serás el primero en saber —le sonrio.

—Gracias —se levantó para besar su frente, sujeto sus manos y la puso de pie— tienes que comer algo —la jaló hasta la cocina.

—Pero no tengo hambre —protesto la chica al ver el plato de comida frente a ella.

—No comiste en todo un día —la miró serío— no pienses por ti, piensa en nuestro producto.

Ino alzo el rostro mirando confundida al pálido y no pudo contener que una risa escapará de sus labios, después de todo le alegraba que el pálido pusiera atención a lo que ella le contaba sobre los productos de sus amigas y las chicas que atendía en el hospital.

—Tienes razón —tomo los palillos y empezó a ingerir los alimentos.

—Ino —alzo la mirada para verla fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dejo de comer y lo miro.

—Hable con tu madre.

—¿Y? —mordio su labio.

«¿Cómo que y? es momento de hablar de mi»

—Me contó de tu infancia y la presencia que te hizo cambiar ¿Esa presencia es la que te ha hecho cambiar y no te deja dormir?

«Esto se puso interesante ¿Qué tienes que decir acerca de mi?»

—No —suspiro y lo miro— esa presencia es como mi consejera y estratega.

—¿Por qué cambiaste cuando eras niña?

—Cuando empiezas a manipular las mentes, leer los pensamientos es lo primero que haces y al no saber lo que sucedía con las voces que escuchaba me asusté.

—Y tu conciencia te recomendo alejarte.

—Exacto, más aún porque quienes estaban a mi alrededor no tenían los pensamientos más puros.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir? —se levantó y se puso frente a ella— ¿Son mis pensamientos?

—No, Sai —se levantó— no es eso, es que yo...

«¿Le dirás de los sueños?»

—¿Tú?

—Yo he tenido... —guardo silencio al escuchar el timbre.

—Yo abró —beso la frente de la chica y camino a la entrada.

«Veo que decidiste pedir ayuda»

—No la necesito, ya se como librarme de esas pesadillas.

«Solo espero que no te arruine más»

—No lo hará —se volteó y miro a Sai con un semblante serio— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo que ir a revisar una explosión, nada grave —la miró.

—¿Y qué es lo malo?

—No quiero dejarte aquí sola.

—Estare bien —intento sonreír pero una punzada en su cabeza hizo que apretara los ojos.

—No iré —la tomo de los hombros.

—Estoy bien, no es para tanto.

—¿Y si te desmayas?

—No pasará, solo es un dolor de cabeza.

—Por cierto —tomo un libro de la mesa y se lo extendio.

—Gracias —sonrio mientras tomaba el libro— Estaré bien. Mientras más rápido vayas más pronto regresarás.

—¿Segura?

—Si, anda —lo beso y camino a la sala.

—No tardo —aviso antes de salir.

Ino sonrió y con el libro en las manos se sentó en el sofá y empezó a buscar los beneficios de cada planta y anotarlas en una hoja.

«¿Qué haces?»

—Necesito algo para aliviar el dolor de cabeza —susurro sin dejar de escribir.

«Eso ya lo se. Me refiero a lo que escribes con rojo»

—Son especies que pueden causar un aborto o alteraciones en el feto —alzó la mirada al escuchar sonar el timbre— ¿Quién puede ser?

«Yo no espero a nadie»

—Que gracioso —sonrio y camino hasta la puerta, abrio la manija y se quedó paralizada al ver de quien se trataba.

«¡Dile que se vaya!»

Ino apreto los ojos ante el dolor que le provocó el grito.

—Shikamaru ¿qué haces aquí? —Ino respiró e ignoró a la voz que le recriminaba.

—Solo pase para comprobar que estabas bien ¿puedo pasar?

«No»

—Claro, pasa —se hizo a un lado y espero hasta que Shikamaru entrará a la sala— comportate —susurro.

«No puedo creer que sigas tratandolo con cortesía después de lo que nos hizo»

—Si yo lo superé también tu puedes hacerlo ¿no lo crees? —camino hasta la sala— No creo que solo vinieras a verme.

—No —espero a que la mujer se sentará— tenemos una charla pendiente.

—¿De verdad? —Ino sintió que como su corazón se acelera.

«No te hagas la tonta, al igual que Sai quiere saber de quien es el producto de tu vientre»

—Ino aun no puedo superar lo que mis acciones provocaron en nuestras vidas y en verdad yo quisiera que ese bebé fuera mio —se acerco y tomo sus manos.

—Shika yo...—sintio un nudo en su garganta al escucharlo— debo abrir la puerta —se soltó y se levantó al escuchar el timbre.

«Mierda» pensó Shikamaru al ver como desaparecia.

—Chouji que gusto verte —Ino alzo la voz y entro nuevamente a la sala.

—Shikamaru pense que estabas en la oficina —Chouji hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo al ver a su amigo y se sentó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue la unica respuesta de Shikamaru.

—Es verdad, no te esperaba Chouji —Ino entro y les ofrecio bebidas.

—Gracias —Chouji tomo el vaso y sonrio— estaba preocupado, Shikamaru me dijo que te desmayaste.

—¿Shikamaru? —Ino miro al moreno confunfida.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Shikamaru hablo al ver la cara de preocupación de Ino.

—No —miro fijamente a ambos «Entonces "los Nara" se refería a Shikamaru» arqueó una ceja y miro al moreno.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Chouji la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Solo tengo migraña, por cierto ¿podrías? —le extendió una hoja a Shikamaru.

—Por supuesto —el moreno tomo la hoja y la doblo para guardarla en su chaleco— lo tendre lo antes posible.

—Gracias Shika.

—Creo que debemos irnos y dejarte descansar, Sai no tardará en llegar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso Shikamaru? —Chouji miro a su amigo.

—Solo iba a levantar un reporte de un accidente, vámonos Chouji —Shikamaru se levantó y miro a su amigo. Se sentía frustrado por no poder hablar con la chica, su plan decsscar a Sai de la casa nonle brindo el tiempo necesario.

—No quiero dejar a Ino sola, esperaré hasta que Sai llegué.

—Como quieras, tengo que irme.

—Te acompaño —Ino se levantó y siguió al moreno que habia emprendido camino a la salida.

—Espero terminar Ino —susurro Shikamaru al sentir a la chica a su lado.

—¿Terminar qué? —Sai entró y miro fijamente al chico.

—Las medicinas para mi migraña ¿Cómo te fue? —Ino hablo rápido y recibió al pálido con un beso en los labios.

—Debo irme —Shikamaru mantuvo contacto visual con el pálido hasta que salio.

—Tu deberias estar descansando —susurro Sai abrazándola y caminando a la sala.

—Creo que ya no hago falta aquí —Chouji sonrió al ver a la pareja entrar.

—Gracias Chouji —Sai hizo una reverencia al ver al chico salir— me alegra que no hayas estado sola.

—Tambien yo.

—Vamos a descansar —la levantó en sus brazos y al llegar a la habitación la colocó en la cama.

—Aunque no concuerdo contigo lo haré —sonrio y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico cuando esté se recostó—Descansa —susurro después de un rato cuando el chico se durmió.

«¿Estás dormida?» se acercó a la chica.

—¿Cómo podría? Necesito hacer algo con el chackra —hablo lo mas bajo que pudo.

«Ino, no» intento gritar al sentir que se desvanecia «No duermas» fue lo último que pudo artícular antes de desaparecer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

«Mierda» mordió su labio inferior al reconocer el lugar.

—Apresurate tonta o terminarás igual que lo que estás limpiando —una voz gruesa la obligó a contemplar la escena.

«No puede ser» sus ojos se cristalizaron al reconocer el bebé que Koga había azotado contra la pared.

—Deberias ser tu él que este limpiando y no yo —Ino solo se limito a contemplar, no podía ni quería hacer algo más.

—Ya cállate y dime tú brillante idea —el hombre se sentó en una silla y con sus pies golpeo el cadáver de la mujer que estaba en la mesa.

—Podriamos realizar una inseminación con la combinación de genes y esperar a los siete meses para sacar los productos, tendríamos más probabilidades de tener buenos resultados debido a que se forman con mas tiempo —mientras hablaba descuartizaba el cadáver del bebé y ponia cada parte en frascos.

«No» Ino se tapo la boca e intentó cerrar los ojos.

—No creo que funcione.

—Entonces sigue desperdiciando el tiempo y material genético —arranco la cabeza y la partio por la mitad.

Ino abrio la boca y camino hacia atrás horrorizada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—¡Ino! —Sai movía a la mujer para despertarla.

—¡No! —Ino se sento y soltó un grito.

—Tranquila fue solo un sueño —la abrazo mientras ella cubria su rostro con sus manos intentando detener las lágrimas— ¿Qué soñaste? —quito las manos de la chica para mirarla y con sus dedos limpio las lágrimas.

«Dile ya, si seguimos asi puede que terminemos mal. Necesitamos ayuda»

...

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

...

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	26. Chapter 26

Hola a todo@s he regresado en este último dia del año, no quiero empezar después de haber desaparecido tanto tiempo.

Sin más espero les guste y tengo aue admitir que en mi mente había terminado la historia pero mis actualizaciones estaban retrasadas y había olvidado algunos capítulos como por ejemplo este.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

CAPÍTULO XXVI

Desde pequeños el cerebro crea barreras para proteger y en el caso de los Yamanaka divide los pensamientos para que no exista confusión.

Ino jamás se caracterizó por ser como los demás, a ella le gustaba resaltar, sobresalir en todo y esto le perjudico en su infancia cuando su cerebro la intentaba proteger fue dividido en dos personalidades, en la que siempre se caracterizaba por su ego, belleza, inteligencia, presunción y arrogancia; la Ino que todos conocían y la Ino reservada, pasible, la que puede detenerse para meditar la situación de cualquier problema.

Cualquiera que la conocía sabía que no le gustaban las ordenes, que ella no seguía consejos y se guiaba por su propia ideología. Conforme paso el tiempo agradeció que su otra personalidad hubiera desaparecido y ese era su deseo en este momento.

Aún sentada en la cama miró hacía su izquierda como su esposo dormía, procuraba no hacer movimientos ya que Sai tenía el sueño ligero, un poco más que ella.

—Inseminación —susurro al recordar la idea que había visto en el sueño.

Con sumó cuidado se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la oficina, saco su computadora y leyó lo que había escrito desde que los sueños comenzaron.

Realizó investigaciones tratando de recordar el plan de aquellos criminales, no tardo demasiado en encontrar la modificación de células, al estar trabajando con Ibiki ella estuvo al tanto de los experimentos de Orochimaru y ahora que leía su informe descubrió que lo que hacían era similar aunque estos criminales hacían experimentos con fetos mientras que Orochimaru lo hizo con niños desde dos años de edad.

—¿Para qué? —cubrio su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Estas bien? —Sai puso su mano en el hombro de la chica la cual se sobresaltó.

—Todo bien —guardo su avance y cerró el archivo— ¿te desperté? —se giró para verlo.

—Es medio día.

—¿Qué? —abrio los ojos y corrió a su habitación donde empezó a arreglarse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Sai se volvió a acostar para no estorbar el caminó de la chica que corría voy por toda la habitación.

—Tengo una cita con Chouji y Karui, su hija esta en días de nacer.

—Ya veo, te esperaré.

—Gracias —salio de la habitación apresurando el paso hacia la salida.

Decidió saltar por los tejados para evitar mirar los reflejos en las ventanas de las casas. Mantuvo la vista fija en su objetivo recordando el tiempo que había pasado, desde la propuesta de la inseminación procuró no averiguar más en sus sueños y preferiría dejar de dormir a tener aquellas visiones.

—Hasta que llegas —Karui estaba recostada en la camilla de brazos cruzados— es incómodo estar aquí.

—Lo imaginó —Ino sonrió y se acercó a la pareja.

—¿Has tenido malestares? —se colocó el estetoscopio y prestó atención en los movimientos del abdomen de la mujer.

—Me siento más pesada —admitio y miró hacia otro lado.

—Es normal, tendrás un Akimichi —miró a su amigo quién la miraba con miedo. Le hizo una señal y ambos salieron.

—¿Cómo esta? —Chouji habló en cuanto cerro la puerta.

—Desde un principio lo sabíamos, mujeres delgadas tendrán complicaciones y tú producto ha crecido demasiado —miró fijamente a su amigo y lo tomó de la mano— no puede ser parto natural y la cesárea será muy complicada ya que sobrepasará la abertura y puede desgarrar algunos músculos.

—Confio en ti Ino.

—Haré todo lo posible pero no quiero que olvides que podrías tomar una desición.

—Aqui están —una rubia se acercó a ambos.

—Buenos días Temari-san —Chouji hizo una reverencia y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

—Pase por tu casa y Sai me dijo que estarías aquí —Temari miró a Ino.

—¿Para qué me buscabas? —Ino imitó a su amigo y entró a la habitación.

—Pensé que no llegarías —Karui le sonrió a la rubia cuando la vio llegar.

—Tenemos pensado esta reunión desde hace mucho.

—¿Reunión? —Ino las interrumpió mientras guardaba los utensilios.

—Sabia que lo olvidarias y por eso pase por tu casa, Sai nos alcanzará en la barbacoa.

«Mierda» mordió su labio al recordar que ambas mujeres procuraban tener una reunión del trio InoShikaCho al menos cada mes— tengo que recoger unas cosas y las alcanzaré después ¿esta bien?

—Bien, si vez a Shikamaru procura decirle.

—¿Shikamaru no está contigo? —Ino la miró confundida.

—No, desde hace días se pierde a estas horas, nadie en la aldea sabe dónde esta.

«Estaré esperando em nuestro lugar» recordó las palabras que su amigo le había dicho— yo le diré —sin más sus pasos la condujeron mientras ella recordaba la insistencia de su amigo de hablar con ella, debido a los sueños lo había olvidado.

Parpadeo un par de veces y se encontró frente al departamento donde iba a compartir su vida con el moreno.

—No puede ser —miro como la ventana estaba abierta, cada día sus pasos la guiaban a ese lugar pero no se había detenido en pensar ese detalle. Cerca de ese lugar se sentía observada y los recuerdos oprimían su pecho.

Sus pensamientos se habían alojado en resolver sus sueños, tal vez su anhelo por dejar en el pasado todo lo sucedido con el Nara lo había hecho, desde el momento que la abandonó decidió volver a empezar y no espero en regresar.

Suspiró y se dio media vuelta, ahora ella era quien no quería hablar, no quería escuchar y mucho menos verlo.

—Pense que no llegarías —Temari levantó la mano para que los localizara.

—Gracias —sujeto el vaso que Sai le ofrecía al sentarse junto a él.

—¿Cómo te sientes Ino? estas muy pálida y creo que no has dormido bien.

—Estoy perfecta, gracias.

—Tienes razón Temari —Karui se colocó junto a la mencionada que se encontraban frente a Ino y Sai— Ino creó que tu embarazo será difícil.

—Es por eso que debe de reposar —Sai habló ignorando la mirada fulminante de su mujer.

—¿Qué se siente alejarse de ese mundo? —Temari la miró de manera despectante.

—Mejor diganmelo ustedes, por favor compartan lo que me espera en estos meses —puso sus codos en la mesa y recargo su mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

—Es maravilloso, tu desides en que usar tu tiempo y no estas esperando algún llamado —Karui hablaba mientras se metía carne en la boca.

—Pues en mi opinión ¿Dónde queda tu preparación? ¿Para qué desperdicias tu tiempo si vas a renunciar a todo? —Ino la miro molesta y un poco temeroza.

—Ino —Sai la miró comprendiendo lo que sentía.

—Cada quién toma sus desiciones —Shikamaru alejó su boca del vaso dónde pretendía tomar y la miró fijamente.

—Al paso que voy creo que terminaré como mi madre —mordio su labio al recordar todo a lo que tuvo que renunciar y por la causa de ella— jamás imaginé que tendría que pasar por esto... yo no quiero ser una amá de casa de tiempo completo, la vida ninja es muy importante para mi —abrio los ojos y miró a Sai al comprender el mensaje— lo siento, debo irme —se levantó ante la mirada atónita de todos y salió del lugar.

Las lágrimas que se abarrotaban en sus ojos le impedían ver a dónde caminaba, su corazón latía en gran velocidad, su respiración se pausaba y sentía una punzada en su abdomen bajo.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —miró como estaba dentro del departamento donde había jurado no regresar, por alguna razón la tranquilidad la invadió.

Recorrió con la mirada cada espacio, todo estaba como lo había dejado.

—No sabía que vendrías aquí —una voz se acercó a la chica.

—No sabía que necesitaba venir —suspiro y encendió la luz de la habitación— ¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru?

—Al igual que tú tenia la necesidad de regresar aqui, de escapar —se levantó y cerró la cortina— esto no ha cambiado y creó que nosotros tampoco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Nara? —se recargo en la puerta principal y lo miró cruzándose de brazos.

—Necesito que me escuches, tengo la seguridad que ese feto es mío, es símbolo de que nuestro amor no desapareció...

—¡Basta! ya te he dicho muchas veces que no es verdad, este feto es de Sai y aunque no fuera así ¿qué pretendes hacer? ¿vas a dejar a Temari ahora que esta embarazada a eda mujer qué tendrá el primogénito de tu Clan y el del suyo? o prefieres que yo viva sola esperando a que tú te decidas en dejarla —se acercó a él y golpeó su pecho— si no la dejaste cuando estaban por cansarse para evitar una guerra ¿no crees qué será peor ahora que has avanzado tanto tiempo?

—Ino yo... —sus palabras le cayeron como un valde de agua fría al saber que ella estaba al tanto— por favor perdóname —sujeto sus brazos que aún le seguían golpeando su pecho y la jaló hacia él, la sujeto de la cintura y con una mano levanto su mentón y beso sus labios, acarició su mejilla para que ella correspondiera.

Al hacerlo ambos retornaron a su pasado, donde todo era perfecto, no tenían miedos ni dudas y todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Shikamaru recorrió su espalda con sus dedos y la sujetó de la cadera para acercarlo más al él. Metió su mano por debajo del abrigo acariciándo su fría piel.

—¡No! —Ino abrió los ojos y lo empujó, lo miró un instante y salió del departamento.

«Esto esta mal, ya no podremos regresar» sus pasos se hacían pesados y ahora las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas las cuáles aumentaron al ver a Sai en el umbral de su hogar.

—Ino ¿Qué ocurre? —se acercó a ella y correspondio el abrazó de la chica. Sin soltarla entraron a la casa y esperó paciente a que ella hablará.

«No puedo hacerte esto Sai, no a tí» lo abrazaba con fuerza y enterraba su rostro en su pecho para poder dejar de hablar, lo cual no consiguió «Soy una tonta por haber ido y correspondido al beso. Mi corazón me traicionó y demostró que a pesar de todo no lo he podido olvidar, aún lo sigo amando».

—Ino si es por lo que sucedió en la comida quiero que tú tomes la decisión, no quiero que seas infeliz y si en esa decisión esta de por medio nuestro producto yo...

—No Sai, no digas eso —se separó de él al comprender que estaba dispuesto a perder a su hijo— no es a lo que me refería.

—Solo quiero que sepas que lo que decidas yo te apoyaré ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias —lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro, estaba confundida y la situación con Shikamaru había empeorado todo— Sai yo... —se despegó un poco y lo miró fijó.

—Ino relajate, está bien —la tomó entre sus brazos cuando perdió el conocimiento y la llevó a la habitación— todo esta bien —la recostó y beso su frente, limpio con sus dedos todo rastro de llanto y al sentir su piel fría la cubrió con las frazadas.

—Al menos tu idea funcionó.

—No se porque dudaste de mí te dije que la inseminación era mejor y los resultados podrían ser seguros —hablo la chica mientras analizaba a una mujer inconsciente.

—Solo que debemos esperar más tiempo —se quejo el hombre golpeando la mesa.

—La paciencia es una virtud —terminó de sacar las células que necesitaba y las colocó en un frasco. Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, camino por los fríos y húmedos pasillos hasta llegar donde habia demasiadas celdas.

«El nido» penso Ino sin dejar de moverse.

—Veo que has logrado disminuir el tiempo —por la voz Ino pudo identificar que se trataba de una chica.

—Así parece —se acercó y con esfuerzo la busco de entre las sombras— ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿Cómo crees? he estado aquí demasiado tiempo, mis bebés han sido de ayuda y por eso aun sigo con vida pero creo que este es el último —la chica se acercó y fue cuando Ino pudo identificar el tiempo de gestación.

«7 meses» suspiró y por alguna razón sintió compasión.

—Ese será mi último hogar —la joven señaló una puerta de fierro.

—No lo permitiré —la jóven donde Ino se encontraba atrapada en sus sueños la tomó de la mano a través de la reja.

—¡Ino! —una voz varonil golpeaba la puerta principal.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con ella? —Sai abrió la puerta y miró serio— ¿Entonces Shikamaru?

—La necesitan en el hospital —respiro hondo para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué no hay personal? —se cruzó de brazos— ella esta descansando.

—Ya sé pero Chouji necesita apoyo, Karui esta en labor de parto.

Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron al escuchar un golpe desde la planta alta.

CONTINUARÁ

Al fin mi inspiración regreso y no quería terminar el año dejando este fic pendiente, espero les haya gustado y como regalo tengo dos fic alternos "estaré contigo" y "volver a empezar"

Muy feliz año nuevo, nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos


End file.
